Blood or Bond
by Meleeza
Summary: She was running. Running from her family who wanted her dead. The mess started when she arrived in Charming and her past followed. Very back summary. Read and Review. starts before the first season. Problem fixed.
1. Chapter 1

Just an idea, I don't know if I should continue or not. Reviews would be nice, nothing too harsh please.

This chapter is like the ending and the rest will be leading up to this part.

Review.

**

* * *

Chapter One**

I was torn.

Torn in two.

Go with my family or the people who protected me.

The choice shouldn't have been so hard but it was.

There I stood, between two men who were very different yet alike in a way. Each held a gun pointed in my direction. One side held freedom, the other a prison. One meant pain while the other happiness. The oblivious choice would have been to go to the one where I would be happy. If I did so, someone was going to die and I held every person close to my heart. I felt if I went either way, I would be killed. One side for being a traitor, the other for knowing too much. It was a no win situation that I couldn't get out of.

The man on the left was my father, the man responsible for me going through great lengths just to get far from. He wasn't a father to me. He wanted to have a son who could take over his 'business' of drug dealing and illegal gun selling. Since I was a female, he hated me. I was used as his punching bag for many years earning a few scars and cracked ribs. He was blessed with a son a few years later and I was ignored. He simply didn't care about me and neither did my mother. She let him hurt me. I finally had enough and got emancipated. The battle was long and hard but in the end, I won. No matter how much money he gave, the judge wasn't going to be bribed off.

The man to my right was not my father but I wished he was. He would have been a great man. He was the one who gave me a second chance at life. He made me see what I thought I forgot. Yet he was the one who would take away that chance if I went with my father. Either way I was screwed.

"Choose." Father growled impatiently. He would have shot me dead if he had not given me his word that he would let me choose. I wasn't under his control anymore and he knew that. Why couldn't I choose?

By the time I knew it my feet were moving towards the man who barged into the room to get me. He was an odd man, he was a killer and yet he came for me. This was my family. He was my father even though we were not blood. I stood beside him glaring at the man who dared to get rid of everything I had. An arm went around my shoulder, pulling me behind and away from danger. I wanted to just stay there and watch my father's face flare with betrayal. He was so damn confident I would go with him. He didn't know me at all.

"Skylar." He said and I cringed. I didn't like that name. He always said my name with anger. I couldn't brace myself for the next string of events.

My father pointed the gun at me, his finger on the trigger. Two shots rang out, a blood curling scream emitting from me as I fell to the floor in pain. The doors bursting open, more people and shooting. Someone dragging me away quickly but gently. I didn't know the person so I tried to fight getting dizzy real fast.

A hand going over my mouth as darkness clouded my vision.

No...


	2. Chapter 2

I had to hurry. They were following closely.

I pressed my foot against the pedal, urging the car to go faster. I glanced at my side view mirror, the car was still there. I kicked up the speed going 75 mph. The faster I got away, the safer I would be. I knew running was my first stupid mistake. My first and last by their account. Even though I knew they would have killed me on the spot if I stayed. My father, Danny Moore, was trying to kill me. He hated me so much to the point he wanted to rid the world of my existence. My mother didn't care, she would let him do whatever she wanted as long as she got what she wanted from him: money. And all because I was a first born daughter.

In my family, everything a father owns is passed down to his first born: money, property, companies, etc. My father wanted a son to be the first born, so he could teach what he knew to his son. Daughters, in his eyes, were a disgrace therefore I disgraced him twice by being female and first born. I got over the face that I would never be loved by him or my family, accepted that I would die sooner than I should have. I just didn't think he would be the one to kill me. The fact that I ran from him made him snap. He sent a few of his best men to come hunt me down. I was able to escape them once with a few bruises and cuts. Next time I won't be so lucky.

The road I was on was empty so even if I were about to die, there would be no one to help me. Not like they would, getting involve meant death. A loud bang and suddenly I was spiraling out of control. The car swerved to the side, going over the edge of the road and titling. I let out a scream as the car flipped countless of times, my body held down by the seat belt I was able to put on quickly. I was getting dizzy as I flipped, my head banging against the glass once. I winced and finally the car stopped, upside down.

I groaned when I stopped moving, blood rushing to my head, blood pounding in my ears. I unbuckled myself, falling down in an uncomfortable position. I kicked the glass from the driver seat, trying to crawl out, glass digging into my sides. I winced as the wound stung. Laughter could be heard from my father's men. Fear rushed through me. My body shook from the shock of what happened. I could hear sounds of something dripping down. I glanced at the car and my eyes went wide.

Gas leak.

I did my best to move away fast, my head pounding harder. "Say goodnight!" One of the men screamed from the road, amusement in his tone.. I gasped as he raised a gun to the car. I tried to crawl faster getting a good few feet between me and the car. Another shot was fired and then...

...BOOM!

The car exploded. Tears fell. This was the end. My father got what we wanted, a first born son. He could just erase everything about me so that no one would ever know I existed for 16 years. He was that powerful. He was a madman. Darkness consumed me soon after the explosion, my ears ringing as I fell into a deep sleep.

-S-

-S-

_Beep...Beep...Beep..._

The peacefulness I was feeling in the darkness was disrupt by the loud beeping noise,

_Beep...Beep...Beep..._

My eye lids felt heavy when I tried to open my eyes. I was in so much pain all over. I could hear voices around me.

"How's she?" It was a woman's voice, none of which I recognized.

"She's got a few cracked ribs, cuts and bruises, a concussion from the impact of the car, and a gash on the side of her head that had to be stitched up. She still hasn't woken up. Might be a few days until she does." It was another female who was talking like she was reading off a list.

"Poor kid." The other woman said.

"Those aren't just the wounds we found. The other wounds we found were before the accident." The younger woman said sounding concern.

_Beep...Beep...Beep..._

"What do you mean?" I could hear a heel click against the floor along with soft taps of flat shoes. A hand went on my shoulder, titling to me a bit. I was in no state to fight the hand that touched me. I still felt like sleeping but I didn't want to go back to that quiet dark place.

"You see here?" She touched a spot on my back and I didn't understand why until she started tracing. Sadness filled me when I realized what she was touching. A scar given to me on my 12th birthday from my father.

"Looks like whip marks." I tensed up, the memory threatening to come forth.

"She has scars like that on her back. Most likely abuse. We found a wallet in her pocket with an ID. Skylar Moore, 16." I cursed myself for ever bringing the wallet, I was just going to pass through unnoticed but it seemed I caused a big scene.

"Thank you Tara." The woman said and I heard her heels click on the floor as she walked away.

Tara gently laid me back down and after a few seconds the door opened and closed again. What was all that about? I didn't know but I did know I was exhausted and sleep was calling for me again. I let the sleep take over, drowning me in the darkness that welcomed me. I sure hoped nothing bad was going to happen to me. The last thing I needed was more trouble. Once my father found out I was still alive, he would raise hell again to kill me.

If it was the last thing he ever did.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the review. Hope this is a good chapter. Please review.

**

* * *

Chapter Three**

_"You couldn't even pull the trigger on a corpse." My father spat, kicking me in the side. I let out a scream as a loud sickening 'crack' filled the air. He grabbed a fist full of my hair, holding my head up so he could look me in the eye. There was no mistake I was his daughter, we had the same hazel green eyes that neither my brother nor mother had. It made him angrier that I looked so much like him, made him see that I was his child no matter how much he wanted to forget. He was a cruel man, even to me his own flesh and blood. He respected no one, he took and took but never gave. He was respected because everyone was afraid of what he would do to them if they didn't. He was a very powerful man. Why my mother ever got involved with him I would never know. I wished people would stand up to him but because of their fear, he was still here. There would always be that one person who stood beside him through everything. He expected me to be that person. I refused. I wouldn't be the obedient child he wanted. _

_He punched me right in the face, my head falling back against the floor, blood gushing from my nose. I wiped my upper lip, glancing up at him. "I won't be the follower you want." I hissed out knowing he wouldn't like that. He made me watch as he shot a man to death, made me hear his please for mercy and the screams of pain as he slowly died. It was pitiful how he acted. I would not be like him. I refused. Once the man was dead he held out the gun for me to take. Shoot him, he ordered me. _

_I refused to shoot. He went on a rampage, grabbing me and forcing me to my room. And there we were._

_His eyes darkened, an animal in him I had never seen before. He grabbed be my the shirt, forcing me up against the wall with such brutality he bruised my back. Then a smile broke out on his face and he released me. I slid down the wall wincing. He walked out of my room. Breathing was so hard for me, every intake of breath sent pain to my side. A few minutes later he came back with one of his men and a leather whip in his hand. Horrified, I tried to scramble away. His man grabbed me and tossed me onto the bed. He held me down, my arms pinned onto the bed. _

_"Happy birthday." He said with such anger and spite. He brought the whip down on my back, pain searing through me as I let out the highest scream I could only to have it muffled by the bed. He hit me over and over again, the punishment feeling to have lasted hours. Blood dripped down my back as it was becoming numb from the pain. I saw the darkness and then_

_Nothing..._

_Beep..Beep..Beep..Beep.._

My eyes snapped open, my heart was racing by the sound of the machine. I groaned when bright light hit my eyes. I was stiff still, only able to turn a bit before it hurt. Felt like I was hit by a truck. I was alone in the room and I sighed relieved. I didn't want to have to talk. Didn't want to answer questions I knew would come. I just wanted to be out and far away. The shade on the window was drawn and air drifted in. I painfully sat up, my head pounding. I coughed a few times, my throat parched. My stomach rumbled loudly as if I had eaten for a very long time.

That memory was still so fresh. All that happened the day of my birth. I was lucky enough to even still be alive. He nearly killed me on the spot if he wasn't stopped. The scars on my back were still so vivid after two years. The scars were numerous but small. A reason why I didn't wear shirts that showed my back or open back clothes. I was ashamed for what he did to me. I could do nothing to hide them.

The door opened quietly, two woman slipping in. I tensed as they both stared at me, smiles on their face. I frowned but they didn't mind me. "Good your awake." Tara, who I now knew was my doctor, said coming closer while the other lady stood in front of the bed.

"Skylar?" I turned my attention from Tara to the other woman. "I'm Gemma." I nodded to her refusing to speak. "My son found you." I looked out the window. I didn't want to think of the incident. I just wanted to push it behind me and get moving.

"When can I leave?" I asked turning to Tara who was checking me out, making sure I was okay and stable.

"Do you have anyone you want to call-." I shook my head quickly. I had no one.

"I'm emancipated. I'm on my own." She looked startled at my sudden answer but she just nodded. That was my first time speaking but my voice was scratchy, tired out.

"I don't see anything wrong but I don't want you around on you're own." I huffed annoyed. I wanted out of the god forsaken hospital now.

"Are you hungry?" Gemma asked and I nodded. My stomach rumbled and I flushed embarrassed. Tara smiled while Gemma chuckled. "I'll take her Doc." Tara glanced at Gemma, warily. I frowned at Gemma, I wasn't going with her when I didn't even know her. In her arms, for the first time I noticed, was a pile of clothes.

Tara nodded, "Okay. I'll get her paperwork so she can be discharged."

Tara grabbed my arm with a needle I never noticed and pulled it out genltly but firmly. I winced a bit. Tara then left, leaving me and Gemma alone.

I looked down at my hands not sure what to say to her. I wasn't one for talking, never really having anyone with me to talk to. I got a good look at Gemma, she was fairly older than me with black hair and dark orbs. She wore a white blouse with a black vest. She wore black skinny jeans and heels. Her arms were covered in tattoos and on her chest was one but I couldn't really make out. She passed me the clothing and I furrowed my brows at her confused.

"How did you know?" She gave me a look like I was slow.

"Sweetie I seen you're other clothes. Thought you should get some new ones." I smiled at her looking down a bit. She helped me out of the bed, guiding me to the bathroom in the small room. I closed the door behind me, locking it just to make sure nobody came in. I slid off the hospital gown, wincing when I saw the numerous bruises and cuts. My arms were covered small scraped and my sides were cut too from the glass. I had a bandage wrapped around my side for my ribs. I pressed down a bit and let out a hiss as pain entered the once dull area. I pulled on the bra, my cheeks heating up when I realized people seen me naked. I pulled on the black jeans, sliding them up slowly careful about moving too much. I grabbed the shirt and cringed.

An olive green camo top.

It was pretty. I loved it. Only had one problem.

Open back.

I frowned, didn't she know.

"Gemma I can't wear this shirt." I said loud enough so she could hear me.

"Yes you can. Those scars can't stop you." I sighed clutching the shirt tightly. I wished to believe her. Screw it.I pulled on the top, pulling it down and fixing it. I glanced at the mirror and smiled. I loved the shirt. I unlocked the door and stepped out.

Gemma smiled. "Looks good on you." I let out a small chuckle smiling. "Thanks. I don't have-." She thrust a pair of flats towards me. I laughed grabbing the shoes. "Anything else." She laughed too, waiting until I slipped on the flats to walk out the door. Perfect fit.

"I know a good diner to eat at." She said as I followed her to the receptionist. Tara was already there handing a file. She waved us goodbye smiling when she saw me. I followed Gemma out of the hospital, heading to her car. A Cadillac Roadster. I nodded in approval. "Nice car." She looked over the roof at me. "Thank you."

I got into her car, sitting with my elbow on the door looking out. We drove in silence, the town passing me by. The town was nice though it was small. Small was better though, he wouldn't think of me being alive and in a small town.

"We're here." I looked at the diner as she parked. I got out and slammed her door gently. I followed beside her into the diner letting her go first.

Inside there were a few normal looking people getting their food. Then there was a group of outcast inside. All three wore the same cut, 'Sons of Anarchy' I could see the back of two and the front of one. The one who I was able to see was an older man. He had white hair and dark eyes. He was chatting to the others with a smile. He looked up that instant and smiled when he saw Gemma.

"Come on." She pushed me a bit seeing as I didn't want to move closer to them. The older man scooted over, allowing Gemma to sit beside her. She kissed him and I smiled a bit. He loved her a lot.

"And who's this cute little lady." I smiled looking away blushing. I was never called cute before. "Clay that's Skylar." His eyes went wide and he looked me up and down amazed that the girl standing before him was the one who was near death. I bit my lip and glanced at the other two men. One of them had blonde hair and blue eyes. He was cute in a way but he was way older than me. He wore a cut that had 'Vice President' on it. The other man had reddish hair, he was closer to me. All eyes went on me and I tried not to let the stares bother me.

"Skylar this is my son Jax." She pointed to the VP. I raised my brow and smiled at him. He pushed the younger male out of the seat. "Go work." He said and the younger male nodded and left. Well that was rude. He looked me in the eye.

"Thank you." I muttered, sitting when he patted the seat beside him. I slid in the seat, tapping my fingers on the table. Awkward.

Gemma had a serious face on. "Skylar." I looked up at her titling my head a bit confused. "You're safe now."

For the first time in forever, I believed the words of stranger.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"What do you mean?" I asked her knowing full well what she was telling me. She knew something about me. Somehow she knew. Gemma leaned back against her seat, still staring at me.

"You know exactly what I mean." My jaw clenched as I tried to figure out what to say next. I couldn't just spill my guts to her. Just because she was nice didn't mean she wouldn't stab me in the back. Trust no one. Only yourself. I could feel the eyes of Clay and Jax on me. Who were these people? My eyes landed on the table. I was stumped. No words would come out. What could I say to her without telling her anything?

"You wouldn't happen to be related to a Danny Moore would you?" Clay asked me though it sounded strained as if he was trying to keep his anger in check.

I couldn't handle it anymore. I got out of my seat as fast as I could, wincing as the action strained against my ribs. I headed for the door, hearing the sound of feet shuffling to follow. Once I was out the door, I ran for it. The pain I felt was intense but I needed to get out of the town. I couldn't be around people who just found out about me. Gemma took me there just to get answers out of me, I was pretty sure of that. Being in bed for so long resting put more strain of my body as I forced myself to run. Every intake of air hurt me like a stabbing pain. I winced every time I had to inhale. I turned a corner, running faster when I heard harsh motorcycle sounds approach.

"Skylar stop!" It was Jax. He sounded pissed. I would have been too if I had to chase some kid down. I was a fast runner, having learn that to survive living with the family I had. There was more than one motorcycle too. He called for reinforcements. I bent over resting my palms against my knees trying to breathe. Suddenly I was being surrounded by men. I stood straight wincing as I took in large amounts of air numerous times. Jax got off his bike holding his hands up as if to show me he wasn't going to hurt me. I stepped back still huffing, my chest heaving up and down. I was doing my best to breathe through my nose to calm myself down. Wasn't working that well.

Jax took another step closer to me and I took off down the alley way they cornered me in. "Stupid bitch!" A man seethed and I heard the bikes being pumped and some ride off. I slowed as I looked back. Bad mistake. Jax and two others were running behind me. I let out a groan and picked up my pace. My feet hurt, running in flats was never a good idea. I should have been glad Gemma didn't give me any heels or I would be screwed. My feet slipped in a puddle, water splashing and hitting me. I didn't mind it only my foot was slipping in the wet shoe.

Suddenly my foot slipped from under me. "Oh shit!" I went down hard and fast, skidding a bit. I winced again as my palms were scraped, blood spilling forth. A hand grabbed my upper arm, yanking me up. I punched him in the face. He stepped back from the hit, shocked that I actually hit him. I pressed myself against the wall, ignoring the pain in my body. Out of the hospital and I was already in a bad condition. I couldn't stay out of trouble. Jax stood in front of me, slamming his palms on either side of my head. I held my head up and stared into his eyes. He was pissed that I had them chase me down. Pissed that I actually punched one of his buddies.

"You're making this worse." He told me, grabbing my arm and pulling me away from the wall. I yanked my arm from his grip. "Either you follow me quietly or we're gonna have a problem." He warned and I scoffed. Who did he think he was?

"Just come on Jax. Clay's already at the clubhouse. He's pissed too." A man from down the alley to Jax, sitting on his bike, waiting. Jax walked and I followed behind. I had no other choice. I limped a bit, my side killing me. Jax got on his bike, handing me a helmet and telling me to get on. I glared at him and sat behind him on the bike. It was awkward how close we were. I put on the helmet and wrapped my arms around him not in the mood to be in another accident. The group drove off in sync, Jax ahead. I wanted to jump off but I knew that was suicide.

We arrived at 'Teller-Morrow Shop'. Jax parked his bike, like the others, in front of another building. I hopped off too, handing him back the helmet. He put his helmet down and grabbed my upper arm literally walking me through a door. I wasn't surprised to how tense the room felt to me. Once everyone was inside, the door blocked in case I tried anything again, Clay who was sitting at the bar, spoke up glaring at me.

"You had some fucking nerve running from us." He said walking up to me. I kept eye contact with him. I wasn't afraid. I dealt with people like him all my life. My palms still stung and breathing was becoming harder every minute. "Did you think you could run in our town?" He questioned. The men let out chuckles. I knew my running had been useless. I kept my mouth shut waiting for him to stop talking. He took a long drag off his cigar and blew the smoke out as he talked,

"Are you related to Donny Moore?" I narrowed my eyes at him. I licked my bottom lip turned my head from him. "Answer me." He ordered. I didn't. He grabbed my chin forcing me to look him in the eyes. He was so very pissed, "Answer me goddamnit!"

I smirked. He was so easy to irritate. "Yes. Yes I am." I answered after a minute. There was no use lying to him. Seemed like I wasn't going to make it out alive.

"Fucking hell. You being here just gave us more trouble. We don't need more trouble."

I titled my head at him. "Once I'm out of this town there'll be no trouble." I told him slapping his hand off my chin. I didn't like contact. He narrowed his eyes, his hands clenched tightly as he fought not to hit me.

"You got that-." I went down fast, taking a sharp intake of breath as horrific pain attacked my side. He sighed forgetting I had wounds. "Get her on the couch. Chibs look at her ribs." He ordered. Strong hands grabbed my arms, pulling me to my feet and guiding me to one of the black and white couches. I laid down on the couch, gasping in pain. A man, I assumed Chibs, lifted my shirt shaking his head as he saw my wound. He pressed in and I let out a yell of agony.

"Fuck that hurts!" I hissed out when he did it again. He looked at me with an apologetic face. I grumbled turning my head away from him. "Exhale." He told me in an accent I found cute. I did my best to exhale but that resulted in me having to inhale.

"Aye lass you did more damage to your ribs." I groaned just thinking about going back to the hospital.

Clay and Jax were among the men looking down at me. "If you just told us you wouldn't have made that worse," Jax said in a know-it-all voice.

I glared at him. "And if i told you shit you'd all be in deep shit." I replied with another exhale. God my side was in so much pain.

"Does he know you're here." Clay asked in a loud angry tone, one I knew very well.

I shook my head, "He thinks I'm dead. I wanna keep it that way." The look of shock on everyone's faces was annoying to see. They couldn't possible think he _loved_ me right? If anyone knew Danny Moore, they knew he was far from loving. I titled my head at his confusion. "Seriously people? He's the reason I nearly died. He doesn't love anyone but his own goddamn self."

I pushed myself up, wincing as I did, until I was seated with my feet on the floor. I leaned back just to take the strain off. Chibs was trying to put me back to laying down but I refused. I needed to go. I just hoped they would let me. Obviously these people were more dangerous than I thought. Who else chases someone to get answers?

"Am I free to leave or am I still under interrogation?" I asked with a smirk on my face. Clay glared harder but I could hear snickers from the other men around him. I put my hand on Chibs shoulder, without his knowledge, and pushed myself up. He had a second to recognize it was me or I would have fallen back down and hurt myself more. I had one arm wrapped around my abdomen while the other was on his shoulder. I stared at Clay with my head held up high. My breathing was fast, the pain still there. Maybe I shouldn't have ran.

"Need to get those scrapes disinfected." Clay said motioning to my hands. I had forgotten about that until I felt the dull pain.

"I know I've been trouble enough. Just let me go and we can pretened none of this ever happened." I told him with pleading eyes. I just needed to get far away from there.

"You think we're gonna let you go when you look like you just might pass out? You've got to be kidding." Clay said with laughter. I frowned at him, exhaling once more. "She needs a room, any volunteers?"

I glared at him not understanding the real reason behind why he was doing all this. He just had all these people chase me and now he shows me kindness.

"Fuckers." I muttered while they laughed. I spotted a bar behind a few men. I thought about wanting to get a drink but I thought against it. There was no reason to drink. I walked slowly to the bar, avoiding the looks of the men as I passed them. I couldn't even walk that well, each step caused pain. When I heard a few gasps I cringed. They saw. I stopped, my head lowered tot he ground. There was a few minutes of pure silence. I took a sharp breath and slowly turned to meet their gazes. I looked each of them in the eyes until I landed on Clay.

"Birthday gift." I told him and I could see him visibly flinch. Yeah, that's what I thought. "I want him gone."

"You're not the only one Skylar." When he said my name with such softness, not the kind I was used to when my father said it, I felt a small smile go on my face.

For a moment we just stared at each other. The others stayed quiet as their 'President' talked the the daughter of a well known powerful criminal. An idea popped into my head and I wondered if he would actually agree to it. Wouldn't know if I didn't try.

"If you let me stay in your town I'll help you with whatever you need. I don't care what just...just don't tell my father about me."

Clay shook his head with a smirk, "Kid when did I ever say you had to leave." I gave him another smile exhaling slowly. "I'll take you up on that though. I know you're father has lots of ties." I nodded putting on a serious face when he did the same.

"Welcome to Charming Skylar."

Sure hoped Charming lived up to its name, though with all the commotion I had my doubts.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews.

Also for a question, Skylar is 16.

**

* * *

Chapter Five**

I sat at the bar, refusing to lay down. Chibs explained to me that I needed to rest but I was in the hospital resting for too long. I wouldn't rest until I passed. I was hunched over resting my head on my forearms. My side was killing me. I had learned their names pretty fast. The one who severed the others drink and wore the 'Prospect' cut was Kip 'Half-sack' Epps. He was fairly younger the rest. He had reddish hair and blue eyes. He wasn't like the others, he looked small and weak but I knew he was far from it. He had that look in his eyes that wanted to show everyone around him he was strong.

"Pass me one would ya?" I asked as I watched him place beers on the counter. He looked at me for a second, unsure if he should. I growled at him and snatched the closest bottle near me. I opened the top, about to take a sip.

"Put that down." It was Clay who always seem to come in at the wrong times. I stuck my tongue out at him, still taking the sip. Well until it was ripped from my hand. I glared hard at Kip who didn't meet my gaze.

"Oh come on. One can't kill me." Clay shook his head, smacking me upside the head. I rubbed my head, glaring as he walked past me. "Ya know that's really annoying." He ignored me and I shook my head narrowing my eyes at him. I huffed laying my head down again. Someone sat beside me. I turned my head and caught the look of a killer. He had a hard face, tattoos all over his arms and a shaved head. He reminded me a lot of my father and I shivered at that thought. I didn't think of him. Another sat beside me. His name Juice, a Mohawk and a thunderbolt tattoo on both sides of his head. He smiled at me, drinking a beer. I raised a brow at him picking my head back up.

"What do you want?" He looked as if I just shot him but he gave me that same smile. "I was wondering if I could see you're...um.. scars." I rolled my eyes but moved my long hair to one side. I laid back on my forearms. I felt his finger on my finger tracing a scar. He started on my should blade and zig zagged downward. I felt another trace and I growled. I wasn't a fucking tracing pad. I snapped when another person traced.

"Okay shows over." I growled out getting off the stool. I pushed those in front of me away and headed for the door. "Where do you think you're going?"

"You're all smothering me. Need air." I opened the door and closed it behind me. I inhaled deeply wincing at the pain it caused my ribs. I exhaled slowly. I needed to get used to the pain because I had no choice but to breathe if I wanted to live. I stood outside near the bikes inhaling the fresh air. Inside all I could really smell was smoke. My stomach rumbled loudly and I groaned. Maybe I should have eaten before I ran. Hell I should have told them instead of running like an idiot.

"Hey um..." I jumped at the voice of Kip.

"Jesus man don't do that." I hissed to him.

"Sorry, sorry. Clay told me to go get you some food."

"Oh thank God"

"No thank me." I chuckled at Clay.

"Thanks Clay for having a heart." He would have smacked me upside the head if I wasn't expecting it. I ducked easily chuckling still.

"Give me anything. I don't care what just bring a lot. I'm starved." When I said this men were walking out of the clubhouse and just started laughing. "Lets see how you feel after not eating for god knows how many days." I said with a glare.

Kip pulled out with a small bike. I raised a brow at him but he just drove off. I glanced at Clay. He was laughing. "Don't ask."

I laughed, "I won't. He better hurry the fuck up though. I'm not a happy person when I'm hungry." Clay chuckled moving towards the garages where cars were parked.

"So how do you guys earn money?" I asked as I watched a few settle back into the small areas.

Jax laughed. "Darlin' I know you're not dumb."

I glanced at him. "Mechanics by day, criminals by night." He glared at me this time becoming serious. Yeah I knew.

Sons of Anarchy was a well known outlaw biker club. Did things secretly that I wasn't allowed to know. Earned money from those secret things like a common criminal. Well that's how I saw it. I could be wrong. I still didn't know them all that well.

"You don't know shit." He said with a pointed finger.

I walked back into the clubhouse, "No you wish I don't know shit." I slammed the door behind me to silence Jax. I ignored the looks of whoever was inside and went behind the bar. I grabbed one of the beers from the small cooler beneath the counter. I twisted the cap, taking a sip.

"I wouldn't keep on if I were you kid." I placed the bottle on the counter, watching as a man sat on the stool. He had wild hair and blue eyes. He had a look of an animal. I reached out and slid one to him. He caught it with a smirk. "I'm not a kid." I said taking another sip as leaned against the wall behind me. He looked me up and down for a minute. A shiver went up my spine. I didn't like that look.

"You sure don't look like it but you act like one." I narrowed my eyes at him holding down blush. He was an old man, I didn't need him checking me out.

"Fucking pervert." I hissed out.

He laughed at me taking a large gulp of the beer. "I've heard that so many times kid."

"Stop calling me kid." I took another drink glaring at him. "Who the hell are you anyway?"

"Tig."

I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped. He slammed his drink down on the counter glaring at me. "What's so fucking funny?"

"Tigger." I muttered not meeting his gaze in case I let out another laugh. Suddenly he grabbed my shirt, pulling me close. I grabbed his hands, digging my nails into his skin. We glared at each other still gripping each other.

"You're lucky I don't hit _girls_." He spat shoving me back. I winced when my back connected with the wall. He sat back down, beer in hand. He won after all. I didn't argue back. He was an angry man. A killer just like the other man.

-o-

Kip came back ten minutes later, two bags in hand. My stomach rumbled as he came closer, dropping the bags on the table. "Got nearly everything on the menu. Didn't know if you ate meat so I got you a veggie burger."

"I'm neutral." I dug into the food. He got me a burger, fries, shake, salad. Everything. I was in heaven. "Anyone want some? I ain't gonna be greedy." I called out shoving some food forward. I handed the veggie burger to Kip. He was a vegetarian. He took it with a smile and dug in. I hoarded the fries and shake, giving a burger away. My stomach accepted the food quickly and I was happy I could hold everything down. My father didn't feed me as much as I would have liked.

I took a long sip of the shake. "Hand me a beer will ya?" I slid a beer to Bobby.

"Thanks sweetcheeks." The nicknames were starting to get to me. I didn't snap just gave him a small smile and passed a beer to the next person. I grabbed a beer for myself, opening it and taking a long sip.

"Really kid Clay ain't gonna be happy-."

"Fuck him-." The door slammed open just as I was going to finish. Clay came in, catching me with the bottle in my hand. I put the bottle down slowly as if he were a dog ready to attack with any sudden movement. I glanced at him, titling my head a bit as I saw him get angry.

"You can't fucking listen can you?" Clay asked.

I shook my head, "I've been drinking for a few years. Can't just stop when its all in my face."

Clay shook his head. "Someone catches you and that's gonna give problems to the Club."

I sighed, "Fine." I slid the drink over to Tig. He raised his brow at me. "Shouldn't let it go to waste." He went to grab the bottle when another hand grabbed it before. I stared at him, the one with the tattoos, the one who sat beside me. The other killer.

"She has a point." He drowned the rest of the drink, my eyes on him the whole time.

Clay ignored him and just looked at with a serious look. "No more Skylar." Clay warned. I nodded to him actually going to listen.

I ate a fry growling when Juice stole one from me. "Mine." I growled out and they all laughed. I saw a flicker in the killer's eyes. As if that one word made something in him tick.


	6. Chapter 6

More reviews please. This is a longer chapter. Enjoy.

**

* * *

Chapter Six**

Part 1

Most of my time was spent inside the clubhouse. Clay wanted me to stay and 'heal'. I knew why though, he was worried if he let me venture off I would leave and break the deal we had. That's how it always was when it came down to trusting me. Can't trust Danny Moore so you can't trust his daughter. People just didn't see I was tired of being known as Danny Moore's daughter. I was my own person and I could prove it but nobody gave me a chance. Clay did, even if just a small chance. I wouldn't care if I ratted out on my father. He was nothing to me. I yearned for his approval when I was younger, wanted to be loved by him but I knew he would never get that. Nothing I did was ever good enough. I bet even if I had shot the corpse he would have found something wrong. My hesitation was too long or I didn't shoot the way he would have liked. He was just a fucking criminal who had power. He didn't deserve to live.

Clay and the Sons were different. They actually respected each other, real respect not the one where you give it just to live the next second. I even got close to Gemma the 'Queen' of Charming. Sons of Anarchy was the law in Charming. They controlled the way Charming ran. Clay ran the MC like a real president. He made sure things got done and he didn't fool around.

Gemma wasn't so bad after a while. I was made though, when she actually had Juice, the tech guy of the Sons, run a background check on me. I wondered how it would have worked out if she didn't get my name? Would I still be close to the Sons? I highly doubted that. I was only close because of who I was. I could accept that. For now at least. Gemma and Clay were good people, they made sure I got food and sleep. Only had one problem. They were sending me to school. Since I got emancipated a few weeks, I had to drop out of school and run. I guess I wouldn't mind. I just missed a few weeks into the semester but I knew I would have a hell of a lot to catch up on. Both of them were serious when it came to me. Said I had brains and I was going to use them.

I was registered as Skylar Teller, Clay pulling a few strings for people to recognize me as his 'daughter'. I was actually happy to get rid of Moore, that was my father's last name not my mother's. Well, Gemma was my mother now and Clay like a father. My ribs were still in healing but I could finally breathe without the sharp pain though I was told to take it easy so no PE for a few weeks. I wasn't complaining. Monday I would start school at Charming High. I had three days until then. Three days to get ready.

I found out the man who drank the rest of my beer was Happy, a nomad from Tacoma, Washington. I found him cute but he was old enough to be a father and I knew I was just a kid to him but I could still dream.

Gemma and Clay let me move into a spare bedroom in their home. In return for all the favors, I worked at a small diner as a waitress, giving them part of my paycheck. I worked part time so it wasn't a lot but it was something compared to nothing. The Sons sometimes visited the diner, me as their waitress each time.

-o-

_Ting_

I was hunched over the counter waiting when the door opened. Jax and Clay. I walked over to them, smiling, with my small pad and pen. "Hey Sky," It was their nickname for me. I liked it.

"What do you want today?" I asked tapping the pen against the pad. Jax grabbed the menu, looking.

"Skylar we got something to tell you." I didn't like the seriousness in Clay's voice. I frowned a bit. "I think its better if you come to the clubhouse."

"Clay I can't just leave-." He slammed his fist against the table giving me that angry look. I jumped back a bit startled. The whole diner went silent for a second before continuing. The loud noise of a Son was common.

Clay looked me in the eye. "I ain't asking I'm telling. Go to the clubhouse."

I glared at him, dropping the pad and pen on the table. I placed my palms against the edge to brace myself as I leaned down closer to Clay. He glared harder. "Don't test me girl." I narrowed my eyes at him but stood straight. I knew better. Always had.

"Then you tell my boss. I ain't gonna get fired." Clay stood, pushing past me heading towards the counter. I groaned. I wasn't serious. I went to go after him but Jax grabbed my arm. "Come on before he gets madder." I sighed defeated, nodding to him. He followed behind me as I left the diner, throwing my apron onto the counter. Clay was talking to the owner of the diner, the man looked shitless with Clay talking with a hard face. I wouldn't be surprised if he fired me.

Jax got on his bike, handing me the spare helmet. I rolled my eyes and put it on, settling myself behind him. I still hated the idea of riding behind them. I was always pressed close to them, wrapping my arms around them so I wouldn't fall. "Not even gonna buy me dinner Jax?" I teased and he chuckled shaking his head. Clay came out seconds later getting onto his bike and riding off, Jax behind.

I enjoyed the feeling of riding a motorcycle though. The wind hitting my face. The sharp turns. The rush of going fast.

We arrived, Jax parking in his same spot like Clay. I handed him my helmet, getting off and walking into the clubhouse. "Sky wait!" He was late though, I was already inside.

The clubhouse still had that smoke filled air mixed with other stenches. "Skylar!" A voice shrieked.

I went for the bar going to sit when I stopped dead in my tracks. I whirled around, blood pumping in my ears.

Fuck. Shit. Damn.

-o-

Part 2

There stood my mother with mascara tears on her face. She did always wear too much of that. She was wearing a red tube top with black skinny jeans. She always wanted to dress 'pretty'. She wasn't pretty like I thought she used to be. Sure she was good looking but her insides were ugly. She cared about three things: money, reputation, clothing. I was in none of the three categories so I had no idea why she was even there or how the hell she knew I was alive. Surely my father told her I was dead.

She ran at me, wrapping her arms around me. I froze, a hug was not like her. Hell she didn't even kiss me a lot as a child. "Oh my baby." I scowled placing my hands on her shoulders and shoving her hard. She stumbled back, her heels hitting the floor as she caught her footing. She was appalled that I would even try and hurt her. Sons were all around us, angry. I stood beside Tig and Chibs, both who were ready to move if needed. Happy was on the other side, staring at me. I couldn't pay attention to him at that moment because of her.

"I am not your baby!" I yelled pointing a finger at her. How dare she think she could just come and hug me.

She glared at me, stalking to me. "I gave birth to you, you little bitch." I laughed in her face, mocking her and embarrassing her.

"You're just the woman who spread her legs for a few hundred bills!" Her face was stricken with horror when I screamed that. The men around us shook their heads disgusted. She was just a whore. I didn't care if she was the one who brought me into this world. She was the woman who let him do what he wanted to me. That wasn't a mother. I expected her to be just like him too, getting mad and hitting me. I was right.

She raised her hand, her palm coming down and he nails grazing my cheek, blood droplets rising as I my head snapped to the side. I was strong on my feet having to always stand and take punishments from my father. "Hey!" Tig stepped up to my mother, her frame cowering against him, and she moved away from him quick standing back in the middle. Chibs was looking at my cheek, his eyes blazing with anger too.

"See what you made me do?" She said fake sadness as she spoke. I growled taking a few steps closer to her.

"What the fuck do you want here? He told you I was dead how the fuck did you know I was alive?" I hissed standing a mere few feet from her.

She smirked, beginning to circle me. "I'm you're mother. I knew you would survive. You survived the whipping-." I flinched as she forced me to remember, her finger tracing one of the scars. None of the sons moved, this was my battle. She was my mother therefore my problem to deal with. "so you would survive a simple car explosion."

I let out a laugh sounding insane for a second, "And here I thought you were just another stupid blonde bimbo." She stopped circling me, anger flaring in her blue eyes. The ones I couldn't have.

She raised her hand to hit me but I motioned to the Sons who were straining to not attack her. She put her hand down. "So you finally became a whore."

I narrowed my eyes at her again. "Don't you dare call me a whore! You laid down for dozens of men until you found one who would give you what you wanted."

"How dare you ungrateful little bitch!" To think this woman was my mother.

I took the two steps closer to her, lifting my head to meet her gaze. She was just a few inches taller than me. "You've given me no reason to be grateful you fucking two-timing no good bitch!" Her eyes nearly popped out of her head.

I smirked, "That's right. I know my little brother isn't Danny's son. You were out fucking with someone and came back to him when you were pregnant. You were lucky to have had a son. Who knows what he would have done if it was another girl."

She didn't reply to me. I knew she wanted to hit me thinking that would get me to stop. She was trying to be like Danny but she was far from him. I shoved her again, my blood pumping with the anger raging through me. How dare she come to me and act like she could boss me around. I shoved her again, Sons moving aside so they wouldn't get hit. I shoved her in the shoulders until her back met the wall. She looked terrified that instant. I wasn't the little girl she could boss around anymore. I was growing into my own person and she was afraid.

"What did you come here for?"

She smirked and I tensed up. "To see if you were really alive. Danny didn't believe me. He said he sent his best men who wouldn't fail but I knew they would. The only way for you to finally be gone is to be shot dead."

I shook my head stepping back. I wanted to hit her so bad. If it wasn't for the fact that she was my mother I would have. "I'll be on my way now." She moved around me, swaying her hips as she headed for the door. Jax and Chibs blocked her path. "Tell you're biker boys to move aside."

Tig laughed, "You come into our town, hit our family, and expect to leave? You really are stupid." The fear on her face was amusing. I sighed though, they wouldn't kill her. They didn't kill woman or children.

"Just let the bitch go." They didn't move.

"Move aside." Clay ordered. Jax and Chibs reluctantly did so, watching my mother leave.

-o-

Part 3

The clubhouse was tense. There were so many unspoken words but not even time to say it. I was shaking in anger and frustration. She came and now I was dead. The moment she tells him, he would send men coming for me and I would endanger everyone who kept me safe until now. "Skylar?" I was breathing hard the frustration building deep inside with no way out. I shook my head, tensing up.

"Fucking hell!" I slammed my fist into the wall, laying my head against it. A dull pain entered my hand but I ignored it, too angry to think about it. My hands were clenched into tight fist. Why did she have to come screw everything up? Someone touched my shoulder and I quickly shook it off. I moved off the wall, heading for the door. Jax leaned against the door, stopping me from leaving. I huffed glaring at him.

"Jax either move or you and me are gonna have a problem." He didn't move, just stared at me with a blank look. My jaw tightened and I whirled around. "I have to leave now. Once she goes back to him he'll know I'm here."

Clay shook his head. "You still don't understand do you?"

I slowly shook my head confused. "Shit kid you're family and we take care of our own." I scoffed.

"Since when was I family?" I asked him.

"Since you asked to stay in Charming and I said yes." I looked away from him staring at the floorboards with anger. I glanced at Clay again. I walked to him taking small steps. Once I was in reach I did something that shocked us all.

I hugged him.

I hugged him like a daughter would a father. He chuckled with a smile. "I don't want him to kill me." I told him backing away.

"He ain't gonna get to ya." Jax said.

"Never." Happy said. All eyes went on him for a minute as they processed what he said.

"You hear that kid?" Tig pipped up laughing. "Even the killa says no. He ain't gonna touch ya." I laughed too leaning against the wall. I smiled at them all rubbing my cheek from her hit. She did a good number, I could fell the dry blood and it still hurt a bit.

"Fucking bitch actually touched you." Tig said.

"You seen her face though, when you stepped closer." Juice laughed and I did too. She was put in her place. She didn't deserve respect. No mother should do that to her child.

"Can't believe she's your mother." Clay said shaking his head. "You deserve more than that."

I smiled brightly, "I got better. I got Gemma." He smiled and Jax chuckled.

"Seems like I got me a lil sis now." He ruffled my hair and I slapped his hands away.

"Ow!" I yelped when my hand throbbed. I laughed remembering when I hit the wall, the dull pain was coming back. Jax laughed too motioning Chibs over. He had good experience with medical things such as a wounded hand. He grabbed my hand, pressing around my knuckles where a bruise was forming. He shook his head when I winced. "Another wound lass." I groaned. Just what I needed. Another painful strain on my body.

"Shouldn't be hard for her to fit in," Tig said. "Got a temper."

I narrowed my eyes at him craddling my hand. "So _daddy,_" I said in a child like voice. Clay groaned not liking the voice. "Can I have a beer for the pain."

He answered me with a smack upside my head. I laughed. "Not good to harm a cripple." He took another swat at me and I ducked, heading for Kip who was beside the pool table. He chuckled heading for the door. "You're boss said you could have the rest of the day off."

I glared at his back. "That's a whole day of no pay!" He waved me off and I grumbled heading for the bar quickly. I leaned over the counter reaching for one of the beers. I grabbed one and stood straight. I felt breath on my ear. I tensed up turning around real fast. Happy stood there. He smelled of leather and smoke but I didn't mind it. He was close though and I blushed heavily. "Beer." He ordered and I huffed, passing the beer I had yet to taste. He laughed, a throaty one, and walked off sipping it.

"Bunch of assholes."

My cheeks still felt hot. What was I blushing for? I watched him walk, grabbing a pool stick talking to Tig. Tig laughed grabbing a stick too. They started to play as if nothing happened.

"Sweetcheeks pass me a beer will you?"

I rolled my eyes at Bobby but did as he asked. I walked around the counter grabbing a beer and passed it to him. "Get back to work Prospect." Tig ordered and Kip walked out pretty fast.

Being Prospect must suck.

Happy looked over at me once, I sucked in my breath, heat hitting my cheeks again. Jesus he was going to kill me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

It was finally Monday. Three days went by fast, the appearance of that god forsaken woman ruining one of those. I went home with Clay a few hours later and I was forced to explain to Gemma, a very persistent woman, how I got the cut on my cheek. That's all I needed, a mark from my so called mother. Both my parents scarred me up. Aren't I a lucky child? Gemma was mad though that she had come around. She didn't like the way she spoke to me or the fact that she even touched me. She even said if she ever saw my mother again she would be the one to set her straight. Clay told me that was her motherly instinct talking.

I wasn't looking forward to school. Never liked it but I didn't want to face Clay and Gemma. Seems like after being emancipated I still had parents.

"Sky get up." Gemma's voice was loud in my room. She ripped the covers from me, a wave of coll air hitting me, causing me to groan loudly. Stupid school. I rolled over laying on my belly with my face smothered into the pillow. "Now Sky." Gemma ordered in her serious mother tone. I sighed throwing my feet over the edge of the bed and forcing myself to sit. My eyes were still closed and I had to force myself awake.

I took a quick shower to wake myself up. Was never a real morning person. Gemma had spoiled me crazy seeing as I was her only 'daughter'. She brought me a whole new wardrobe for school in which I swore I would pay her back. I dressed in a gray blouse and black jeans, grabbing my flats and rushing to the kitchen. My hair was dripping wet. Gemma was getting herself a cup of coffee while Clay was siting at the table reading from a newspaper. I laughed to myself, they looked like those couples from a TV show. Normal but they weren't normal.

"Mornin' Clay." He put the newspaper down, taking the cup of coffee Gemma passed him.

"Morning Sky. Want me to take you?" I glanced at the clock. It was almost 8.

I groaned. "Yeah please." He laughed getting up from his seat.

"Bye Gemma."

"Have fun Sky." Yeah I'll try.

Clay rode me to school, arriving in five minutes giving me time to get my schedule. Eyes were on us as I got off his bike. I handed him my helmet, hugging him goodbye. He rode off but eyes were still on me. I walked inside, people stepping aside to let me pass. I shook my head. They were going to start something with me. I just knew it. I went to the main office having been there already with Gemma. The receptionist was a fairly young woman who was just on the phone when I went up to her.

"Excuse me." She looked up at me with a smile. "I'm a new student."

"Name?" She asked going through a few papers.

"Skylar Teller," Her smile faded a bit. She handed me a paper with my class names along with a pass and map.

"Get that signed by your teachers." I nodded to her.

The bell rang and I rushed out, heading to my homeroom. It was awkward being around so many kids who kept staring as I walked down the hall. I made to my homeroom class, the kids got quiet once they spotted me. The teacher welcomed me and I handed him the pass to sign. He signed it quickly, pointing to a seat beside a girl. She visibly tensed up. I frowned. I wasn't going to start anything. I sat beside her, opening the map and figuring out my schedule for the next 10 minutes. I had to go to three different floors luckily my last two were on the same floor just a few doors away from each other.

The bell rang again and I jumped out of my seat, walking fast so I wouldn't be late to my class. I had English first. The class wasn't so bad. Some kids actually spoke to me even if for a little bit. Seems like my last name had some baggage. Wouldn't be the first. The class went by fast and when the bell rang, I grabbed my stuff and ran out of the class. I had PE next and thanks to my ribs, I was forced to sit out and watch as the other kids payed volleyball.

I took a seat beside a girl. She had short brunette hair with chocolate orbs. She wore glasses and had a small but healthy frame. She was timid when I sat near her. I didn't talk at first but I did catch her looking at me a few times. Her main focus point was at a group of girls playing volleyball together.

"I'm Skylar." She looked at me quick when I spoke.

"Lacey. You're new right?"

I laughed nodding. "Is it that obvious?"

She giggled. "People were talking about a new girl who rode here on the back of a Son. You know them?"

I sighed. "They're not so bad."

She smiled, "I don't mind them. It's other kids and people."

"Yeah I knew someone would share my ride in. So why aren't you playing." She bit her lip looking back at the girls.

"Not good at sports. Embarrassing if I do something wrong."

I nodded understanding that feeling. "You can't be _that_ bad."

She laughed, a soft sound. "Hit the teacher while serving. She was standing beside the pole." I cracked up with her.

"Nobody's perfect."

She snorted, "They seem to think so." She nodded over to the girls again.

"Some always do." I replied leaning back on my palms.

"Why aren't you playing?" She asked turning back to me.

"Cracked ribs." I replied like it was a common answer.

Lacey gasped a bit, "What happened?"

I let out a chuckle at the way she sounded. "Car accident. Doesn't hurt so much though. Should be playing in a week or two."

"Awesome thing about Mrs. Tanner is she let's you sit out when you want. Easy A if you ask me."

I cracked a smile, "Nice. I'll make sure to remember that."

We talked the rest of the period. She was a very nice girl, you don't meet those very often. We had the same 4th and lunch period which was good because I wouldn't be bored those periods.

-o-

Lacey met up with me after school. I know we just met and all but when she waved to me and came closer, I could see the puffiness of her eyes and a tint of red.

"Were you crying?" I asked her and she shook her head looking down. I frowned, she didn't even want to admit it to me. "I know we're not good friends yet but you can tell me these things."

She glanced at me, sniffling. "Stupid Tessa Adams. She caught me staring at one of the football players and she called me out on it." I softened my gaze at her, letting her continue. "Embarrassed me in front of all her friends. I know this is stupid, probably won't want to listen to me babble. I'm gonna go-."

"No its fine go on. I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to know." She smiled weakly at me.

Laughter came from the door. I glanced, seeing a girl walking out with her friends and two guys. Lacey tensed. One of them was Tessa. I wasn't one to start anything, really I wasn't, but when a person started with me, watch out. The girls came to us, pushing Lacey aside. I glared at her standing my ground. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"You the one who rode on the back of one of the sons." I didn't know if that was a question or a statement. "What are you doing hanging out with that." She even had the nerve to point at Lacey. I shook my head, walking away from her with Lacey at my side.

"That's Tessa." She whispered to me. I shrugged not like she was important to me.

"I'm talking to you." Tessa said as a hand went on my shoulder. I stilled turning around. She actually touched me. "Answer me. Why are you?"

"Why do you care? Not like it matters."

The sound of bikes approaching made me turn back around. Jax and Chibs were there, waiting for me. He waved for me to come and I groaned. Could he be more obvious? I pulled Lacey with me. She didn't mind, at least hoped she didn't. I glared at Jax.

"What I do? Can't even pick up my sis from school?" I rolled my eyes saying hi to Chibs. "Hello there Darlin'." Lacey blushed causing Jax and Chibs to chuckle.

"Oh right." I laughed, "This is Lacey."

She muttered a small hi, stepping closer to me. Chibs and Jax replied to her with smiles. Her cheeks were red.

"Clay wants you at home asap." I rolled my eyes grabbing the helmet he passed.

"Bye Sky-."

"Jax can take you home." I blurted out. "He won't mind." I smirked at him.

"Come on Lacey." I handed her the helmet and went over to Chibs who passed me his. Lacey got behind Jax awkwardly. I laughed when she timidly wrapped her arms around his waist. I settled behind Chibs, holding onto him. "I doubt they'll bother you now Lacey."

She let out a laugh, saying goodbye, and Jax rode off. "Ready lass?"

"Yup." He rode off too going in the opposite direction as Jax. I laughed to myself thinking about how tomorrow was going to be.

-o-

Chibs drove to the clubhouse, where I had grown used to already. I went inside, bag sliding down my shoulder. "The kid returns." I narrowed my eyes at Tig but said nothing. He smirked knowing I wasn't going to reply. I sat on the stool, taking out my books and working on my homework. Getting back into school was harder than I thought. I had to keep myself concentrated more than I should had. The Sons did their usual, as if me being there doing my work was the common everyday act. I had one problem with the acting like usual. They were so fucking loud when they were together. I needed to concentrate.

Juice was laughing near the pool table at something Tig said, like usual. Bobby was sitting beside me looking over at them. Happy was playing pool drinking his beer. They were all doing something on their short break. I had bad timing. I could have the whole place to myself once they got off break. "Get me a beer Half-sack." Poor Kip being ordered around. He said he didn't care, it was his 'job'. He went around the counter bringing out two bottles. I snatched one from him.

"Hey-."

"Go Kip." He looked torn. He knew I shouldn't have had one but he didn't want to get me mad. Bobby grabbed the beer bottle. I held on tight though and he glared at me. "Don't try to fight this. You know you'll loose."

I scowled at him. "Can't even have one anymore. Watch one of these days I'm gonna get rid of all the bottles and see how you all act after being deprived of beer." I snapped laughing after a second. I couldn't really do that, or could I?

"You don't have the balls to do that?" Tig pipped up.

I smirked. "Try me _Tigger_." His eyes darkened that moment. He came towards me but Happy grabbed his arm. "Calm down." He ordered and Tig huffed, slamming his beer onto the pool table.

"You're so goddamn lucky." He yelled. I sat there amused at how agitated I got him. Bobby chuckled beside me. "You're pushing you're luck with him."

"I know." I smiled and glanced at Happy, still smiling. He caught me looking but I didn't turn away,

I kept staring at him. He was a very handsome guy even with all the tattoos on his arms and the fact that he's a killer. I liked the idea that he could kill in some fucked up way, meant he could protect what he loved and cared for. I wanted his strong arms to carry me into a bedroom, protect me as he ravished me. I blushed thinking of what I knew couldn't happen. He was screwing with my mind without even knowing.

Christ I wanted a killer.

-o-

An hour later and two school books later, I was hungry. It was nearing 5:30 and my stomach was rumbling. "You're hungry?" I chuckled embarrassed Juice had heard that. I was putting my books backk in my bag having just finished. "No shit." I answered whirling around on the stool and leaned back sighing.

"Who you waiting for?" Juice asked drinking his beer.

I glared at him. "Could you not drink in front of me. I swear you're all inconsiderate."

Tig cracked up laughing. "Skylar do you hear yourself? We're bikers. Bikers aren't considerate."

I chuckled too. "You got a point there. What was I thinking?"

The door opened, Jax coming into my line of view. "Time to go." I hopped off the stool, bag in hand. Jax rode me to Gemma and Clay's. He rode off again, going back to the clubhouse where he lived. I didn't know much about their actual lives. Never bothered. I entered the house, closing the door behind me. Gemma was serving food and my stomach rumbled loudly. "Hey Gemma."

She smiled at me. "Sit."

I did so, sitting in front of a plate full of food. Clay was sitting across from me rubbing his hands. "How was school?" He asked watching as I took a huge bite.

I swallowed fast, "Good actually."

"Jax told me he gave you're friend a ride home." Clay said and I nodded to him. "Just be careful."

I didn't understand what I needed to be careful about but I didn't question him. I just wanted a peaceful rest to my day.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy this chapter.

**

* * *

Chapter Eight**

The next few days at school were better. The classes flew by quicker than they did Monday. Lacey and I talked for as long as we could. She told me that Tessa and her buddies didn't bother her again. I assumed it was because they didn't want to mess with anyone associated with the Sons. She thought so too but just because they didn't bother Lacey didn't mean I was left alone.

I was their joke of the day. I could have easily punched Tessa but with the last name Teller I was bound to be the one in trouble not her. Anyone who personally knew the Sons had some sort of isolation. Nobody wanted to get into anything unless they knew they could get away with it. Tessa was one of those people. She made sure to bother me when there was no teacher around so there would be no witnesses though her buddies were always around. They would never rat on her. Loyal bitches.

"Skylar hurry or they'll run out of cheesecake!" Lacey whined tugging me by the arm. I laughed walking faster so she wouldn't pull off my arm. The desert of the day was cheesecake. Lots of kids say its the best in the school therefore runs out fast. First come first serve. She got into line, grabbing one of the metal tray and going down the isle. She grabbed a wrapped burger, white milk, and went for the desert spot. I grabbed the same except for chocolate milk. She placed one of the cheesecake slices on my tray. "Thanks."

"No problem." I laughed when she eyed the cake heading to one of the empty tables. She sat down, unwrapping her burger and digging in. I sat beside in front of her taking a bite of the cake first.

Lacey ate like she hadn't in forever. "Jesus Lace." My nickname for her. "Slow down you're gonna choke." I even opened her milk for her, holding it up for her to take. She took a huge gulp smiling.

"Had to skip breakfast today or I was going to be late." She responded taking another bite. I rolled my eyes. She always had a breakfast if she could help it. I didn't have one and I wasn't as hungry as she was. Actually I was never really hungry. I was used to long hours of no eat. Thanks to Danny.

"Look at me. I don't eat in the morning."

She let out a chuckle. "Sky you're a very strange person then."

I softly laughed shaking my head. A guy walked to us, sitting beside Lacey. His name was Devlin, one of our classmates. He was kinda cute, soft brown hair and hazel eyes. "Did you hear about the new kid?"

I raised my brow, "New kid?"

He nodded to me and Lacey spoke. "Yeah. She's a sophomore. Tammi Smith."

I took a bite of my burger catching Devlin looking at me. I blushed having been caught with food in my mouth. "She's here too." He coughed pointing at the doorway. If I turned I would be obvious. I didn't want to make her feel anymore uncomfortable because I knew the feeling well. "Here she comes. See ya." Devlin rushed from his seat going to the table with his guy friends.

"Excuse me?" Her voice was soft, almost fake kind. Well I wasn't going to call her out. I didn't know her.

I turned halfway looking up at her. She had beautiful flowing long red hair and bright blue eyes. I smiled at her. "Yes?"

She smiled back. "Do you mind if I sit here?"

I looked over at Lacey who was mesmerized by this Tammi person. I had to admit she was a pretty girl. "Y-Yeah I don't mind."

Tammi sat down placing her tray near mine. I continued to eat. "I'm Lacey." Tammi shook hands with her. "This here is Skylar."

"I'm Tammi." I resisted the urge to say _Yeah we know_ because that would be rude and she was being nice. "Nice to meet you."

Remember how I said Tessa liked to bother people when there were no teachers around? Yeah, she was coming towards me. Sadly she had the same lunch period as me. I was stuck with her in PE and Lunch. Every time I saw her she had a different group of friends. No true friend. Tessa walked to us, her skirt flowing as she came closer.

"Hello _Skylar_." I flinched at the way she said my name. I dropped the burger onto the wrapper. Lacey gripped the edge of the table knowing nothing good was going to come out of this. Tammi just raised her brow at us, confused.

"_Tessa_." I replied in the same tone.

She caught Tammi looking at her. "Who's this?"

I would have answered but Tammi beat me to it. "Why don't you just ask me. I'm right here." I snickered loving the way Tammi was talking. She wasn't intimidated. Good.

Tessa glared at Tammi, "Okay _bitch_ what's you're name?" She thought she was going to get her to shut up. She didn't.

"Well _whore _I'm Tammi." The harshness in her voice was suspicious. She didn't look like a mean person but the way she spoke sure told me different.

Tessa looked as shocked as her friends did. I never even called her that and a new student was already doing so.

Before this got out of hand I spoke up. "Well now that we got the introductions settled. Goodbye Tessa." I picked up my burger about to take a bite. I really wished she got the message. I just wanted to have a peaceful lunch and chat with friends. Why couldn't she let me?

A hand slapped the burger out of my hand, my burger hitting the floor. Lacey gasped shocked as me. I shook my head slamming my palms against the table and standing straight up. Lacey did too, going around the table and standing at my side. She touched my arm trying to get me to calm down. I was calm on the outside. She could tell I was angry. Tessa had a smug look on her face, her posture and image looking like a younger version of my mother. I didn't like my mother.

"Ya know," I started and by this time we had a whole crowd gathered listening. "I'm getting very sick and tired of you."

She scoffed, "I don't know why they sent you here anyway. Not like anyone likes you."

I laughed in her face, Lacey tugging on my arm. "I don't give a damn if anyone likes me or not. That's you. You want to be so damn popular you'll step over people who you think won't stand up to you. I will stand up to you. I _am_ standing up to you. Back off or I will fucking slit you're throat."

Okay maybe bed choice of words. Her face was stricken with horror. The crowd gasped in shock. I rolled my eyes. "You won't do shit to me. You think you're so good being around the big bad bikers."

I glared at her. She didn't know shit about them. "Listen to me. You don't know me. I'm not some bitch you can intimidate. I am a bitch who would do this though."

I slammed my elbow into her face, her head snapping back, and her body falling to the floor. She let out a scream holding her nose. I smirked triumphantly. "I'm leaving." I told them all, grabbing my bag from the table and heading out the lunchroom. "I'm coming too!" Tammi yelled. Lacey groaned eventually following me.

When I said leave I meant it. I left the building, Tammi and Lacey both with me. I ditched school. Ditched with Lacey and my new friend Tammi.

I knew there would be hell to pay though.

-o-

-o-

Tammi and Lacey walked with me all the way to the clubhouse. I knew that was a mistake because once they found out I ditched, Clay would know and he would lecture me and yell at me until he couldn't. Then it would be Gemma and Jax. Tammi and Lacey weren't too happy either but it was their choice to follow me. I wouldn't have minded going on my own.

When we entered the clubhouse, all those inside snapped their attention to us. Some of the guys were missing, doing something for the club most likely. Those inside were Kip, Juice, and Piney. I rarely talked to Piney. He was another 'father' after Clay. His son was in the Sons too but he was earning straight so he didn't hang around. He had to wear an oxygen masked and was restricted from helping with the club.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at school?" Piney spoke sitting at the bar. I shrugged. "And who are they?"

"This is Lacey and Tammi." I pointed to them as I spoke their names. "Friends from school."

"Clay ain't gonna be happy." Piney pointed out. I rolled my eyes at him.

"When is he ever happy." I turned around to my two now timid friends. "I don't know if you guys wanna stay. I gotta stay here."

Tammi smiled at me. "Lacey said I could go to her house for a few hours." Lacey smiled too.

"Have fun then. Sorry I got you two mixed up in this." I gave them each a hug and watched as they left. They didn't need to get into trouble with me. I didn't understand why they left with me.

Well it was done. I ditched.

Clay would have my ass.

I sighed and slumped against the bar counter.

-o-

An hour later, Gemma's yell disrupted the peace of the clubhouse. "Where is she?" I cringed. Gemma angry was hell. I expected Clay first but Gemma was just as bad when she got angry. Kip pointed at me and I glared but the glare fell when Gemma approached, serious all over her face.

"I could handle you hitting someone but ditching too just got you three days suspension." My gaze fell to the floor. I had nothing to say to that. She patted my shoulder and I glanced quickly to her. She had on a smile now. "Good for standing up for yourself. Don't take shit from anyone."

I smiled happy that I wasn't in so much trouble. She walked towards the door. "You'll be helping around a lot now, weekend and suspension days." I groaned when she said that, laying my head down on the counter. Gemma laughed as she left. Wasn't fair. I would spend my relaxing days working with Gemma or whoever needed help

"Be happy it wasn't Clay." Juice said. I threw him a glare.

"Obviously Gemma's gonna tell him. Thanks for reminding me." I seethed hitting the counter gently with my forehead.

"Maybe she won't tell him." I laughed loudly as if Juice was joking. "Might as well have as much fun as I can before Clay kills me." I walked around the counter, grabbing a beer and opening it. I smirked at the look Piney was giving me. He was taking Clay's side when it came to me drinking.

"Put it down." I smirked taking a long gulp. Piney stalked to me holding his arm out. "Give it here." I scoffed taking another gulp. His eyes narrowed on me. "Don't make me go around and take it." He warned. I laughed taking a last gulp before handing him a half bottle of beer. He shook his head swinging the bottle side to side, the liquid swishing. I sighed, placing my palms on the table and leaning forward. "No means no." He told me. I rolled my eyes. One day they weren't going to be able to stop me.

-o-

"You're supposed to go easy on the girl." I laughed taking my shot at the pool table. I started a game of pool with Juice after Piney took away my only way to 'have fun'. I never played before so Juice was kicking my ass good. As long as I was having fun I didn't care if I won or lost. Preferred to win though.

Juice chuckled, "I am." He took another drink ignoring my look. He wasn't fazed at all.

"Lies. If you were I would be winning." He laughed loud this time, shooting the wall ball and sinking a solid 5. I huffed taking my shot. I leaned over, steadying the stick in my left hand and holding the tip between my fingers, and pushed the stick forward. I smirked when I sunk in a striped 13. He shook his head.

"Still winning by 3." He said with a smug look. I mocked him waiting while he took his shot. "I get this I win." I rolled my eyes leaning against the stick.

Suddenly the door opened. I jerked as did Juice who missed his shot. I laughed loudly when he groaned. Only my smile faded when I saw Clay's expression. There wasn't anger but a look I hated worse than anger. Disappointment. I stood straight bitting the inside of my cheek as he stood there waiting for me to talk. Chibs walked to the bar, sitting on the stool waiting too. It got quiet, Juice didn't talk, not wanting Clay to yell at him.

I gulped and inhaled deeply, "It's not what you think-."

"Not what I think? You got suspended for three days for fighting and ditching. They could have put more if you didn't have witnesses." He raised his voice when he spoke and I flinched thinking back to when Danny was angry. He always spoke calm but the calm turned to anger in a matter of minutes. "What happened?" The calmness in his voice was frightening me. I knew he wasn't Danny but I was so used to his rage that I figured everyone was like that.

"That girl's been getting on my nerve." Tig, Happy, and Jax entered the room. "She's non stop on bothering me, guess cause I got the Teller last name."

Jax smirked at this by the smirk went away and his serious face was put back on. They were all against me on this besides those who didn't want to get into it. Tig and Happy grabbed a beer and listened as we talked. I caught Happy staring again and I looked away. He was getting bolder each time. He didn't care who caught him looking anymore. Tig followed his gaze, his eyes locking on mine. His brows went up and he whispered to Happy.

"She was bothering while I ate. She slapped the burger out of my hand, I threatened her," Clay's eyes narrowed. "She thought I was joking and didn't take the warning I gave her. So I elbowed her in the face." I smirked remembering what I did. Tessa shouldn't be bothering me anymore.

Clay shook his head rubbing his temple. "Better not come back biting. I mean it Skylar." I nodded to him, half listening.

"Back to work. I don't pay slackers." Clay said with a smile. All the mechanics shuffled out with groans. The only ones left were Piney and Happy. I stayed by the pool table debating if I should get some practice or not. I held the stick in my hand, hearing a bottle slam down on a table. I jerked a bit, startled by the sudden noise. I turned my head to the bar, Happy was making his way over to me.

My heart was thumping in my chest, blood pumping. What was he going to do?

"You play?" He sounded so rough yet I _liked_ it. He grabbed a pool stick, standing on the opposite side of me. Took me a minute to catch on. "Not really." I answered him gripping the stick tight in my hand. Happy had a stick in his hand staring at me. My heart thumped again at his intense stare.

"If I play you, second time I'm playing." I spoke with a calm tone, trying not give away that I enjoyed his company. He smirked setting up the triangle in the middle, putting the balls in their place.

"I'll go easy on you." He spoke with the same smirk.

I chuckled with a smile. "Same thing Juice said and he creamed me." I mentally slapped myself at the choice of words I used. Happy tensed up at what I said and I couldn't help but lower my head and laugh to myself.

Happy chuckled too after a few seconds. "I won't cream you." Then he added, "not yet at least."

I felt there was a hidden meaning beneath it all but I wasn't going to get all worked up about it.

He was a man. I was a girl.

He was a killer. I was a screw up.

"Ready?" He asked going around the table. I stepped aside letting him take the first shot.

I nodded to him and replied, "Ready as I'll ever be."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Being near Happy made me...well happy. I still couldn't get over the fact that was his name in the club. He was leaned over the table, taking his turn while I got a nice view of his ass. Piney was long gone so it was just us two in the clubhouse. I knew anything could happen with me and him but I liked the danger. Growing up in violence made me a danger liking person. Only when I wasn't in really bad danger that is.

He was wearing a pair of loose blue jeans and a black shirt with his cut on. I could see the tattoos on his arm and I wondered if he had any other ones. "You got any other tattoos?" I blurted out before I could stop myself. He took his shot, standing straight after looking at me with a smirk. A smile made its way onto my face. He stepped back allowing me to get into position. I leaned over the table, knowing full well he could see my behind. I steadied myself, keeping the stick between my two fingers, and took my shot.

"Why? Wanna see?" He teased and I laughed with a smile. I stood straight stepping around the table and looked at him. He was smirking at me and I rolled my eyes, still smiling.

"I dunno, maybe." I replied with a smirk. He shook his head at me, chuckling.

"Not good enough Sky." I loved the way he said my name. He leaned over, catching my stare as he shot. He sunk in the rest of the solids, winning the game.

I groaned. "Show off." He laughed walking over to me. I was breathing a bit faster as he neared me. "Again?" He asked standing beside me.

"Sure." I replied trying not to sound like he was affecting me. He lined up the balls in the triangle again. He was so strange. I didn't understand why he was playing pool with me out of all people. Sure I was the only one there but I knew I wasn't so much fun. There had to be another reason. I titled my head at him, trying to figure the killer out. His head was down as he carefully lifted the triangle. Suddenly he looked up. It was a slow move but he still caught me.

He smirked again, one full of mischief. "Like what you see?" He asked walking around to me.

I laughed taking the first shot. "Maybe. Though I would like to see you tats."

He suddenly pressed against me. I stood up straight quickly and he turned me around. There was an animal in his eyes, a wild one. He leaned in closer causing me to lean back, his hips against my legs. A shiver went up my spine. He was bold. I liked bold, a lot. His hands were on either side of me, trapping me tighter against him and the table. My chest was rising faster, my heart thumping wildly and my blood pumping. Butterflies were thrashing inside me. All the signs of me about to get into something I knew there would be no turning back after.

His face was so close to mine. His breath hit my face, a mix of beer, smoke, and something else. My hands were braced against the table, gripping the egde so very tight. I didn't know what to do in this situation. I had _never_ been with _anyone_ before. I knew how to talk to get the attention of a person but I couldn't make the moves. Not like I wanted too. There were so many reasons against what he was doing.

He was making the moves on a minor.

He was bringing unwanted heat to the club if he broke the law.

Clay would never allow this, neither would Jax or the others.

Those were just the few I was worried about.

"You would huh?" He asked with a smirk.

I gulped and slowly nodded. "I could show you if you really wanted to see." He spoke low but being so close to him I could hear him perfectly.

"Oh really?" I croaked out sounding weak. I looked down embarrassed. Happy placed his fingers on my chin and forced me to look up into his dark orbs.

Happy put a leg between mine, causing another shiver to race up my spine. His lips crashed against mine before I could tell him to back away. I melted into the kiss. The kiss, being my first, was amazing. He was rough, the kiss showing me the want and need and possessiveness that was all _him_. I kissed him back full force, my mind going haywire. I knew this was something we shouldn't have been doing but I also knew I wanted this. The kiss was intense, he pulled me to him, as if I would get away if he didn't. I was running out of air as we kept kissing. The one kiss had turned into multiple long ones.

My arms went up and around his neck as I put more force into the kiss. Shit.

I placed my palms on his chest and pushed him away from me. He stumbled a bit from me, shocked. "We can't." I told him my heart still pounding.

He rubbed his head and then slammed his fists against the wall. I jerked startled. He glanced at me. I moved quickly, my feet padded softly against the floor. "I'm sorry." I muttered to him. I ran to the bathroom, shutting the door behind me and slamming it shut. I looked myself in the mirror.

My lips were red from the kiss.

I gulped, running the water, splashing some on my face. I even said sorry to him, like it was my fault we had to stop. I wouldn't have minded if I was legal. I just didn't want to give anyone trouble. I already caused them problems. They didn't need anymore.

I groaned to myself.

He wanted me.

So bad.

I _loved_ that fact.

-o-

I stayed in the bathroom for a long ass time. The water was still running. I had seated myself on the floor leaning against the door. I knew he left I just didn't think I could go out there yet. My mind was racing. He had made me feel something I had never felt before. The feeling started in my stomach and made its way down. _He _had made me like that. His hungry kisses had made me want him. I didn't even know him. I hitched my knees up to my chest and rested my forehead against my knee.

A soft rasp on the door made me jerk again. I scooted from the door, using the sink as leverage. "Sky? Sky if its you hurry the fuck up. I gotta pee." I rolled my eyes. Juice. I turned off the sink unlocking the door. Juice rushed in, unzipping his pants before I even get out the door. "Jesus hold on man!" I told him shutting the door quickly. I did not need to see any of him.

I walked to the bar, glancing over at the pool table. He wasn't there. I could understand why though. He didn't want to be near me after what almost happened. I sat on the floor and banged my head against the counter. I needed to get rid of the thoughts floating around inside my head. All I could think of was Happy and me. Happy kissing all up on me and doing so much more. I groaned repeating the action.

"You're gonna hurt yourself Lass." Chibs said concerned.

I laughed without glancing up. "That's the point Chibs. If I hurt myself I'll think of the pain instead of what I am now."

He chuckled beside me and smacked me in the head. "Ow! Don't do what Clay does." I whined finally lifting my head. He patted me on the shoulder.

"Don't think that way then lass. Pain is not fun." I nodded to him with a smile. He cared for me.

"Trust me Chibs, I know. Got scars to prove it." He half smiled at me. "Just like you got some." I never really bothered to ask where he got his scars from. His scars were his business. Who was I to butt in?

"Aye lass. Just like me." We kept quiet after that. No words needed to be said. We were both harmed and had to live with the pain for the rest of our lives. We were alike in some way.

-o-

The end of the day was nearing. It was nearly 5 when Clay came strolling in. "Sky you ready?" At this time everyone was inside doing what they wanted. Even Happy was here. I tensed up when I saw him playing a casual game with Juice. Chibs touched my shoulder calming me down. "You alright lass?" He asked. I nodded to him slowly looking over at Happy. He was beating Juice with no mercy and I smirked at the face Juice had.

"Sky come on." Clay ground out waiting by the door. I hopped off the seat, grabbing my school bag off the floor. To think none of this would have happened if Tessa hadn't been a bitch to me today. My eyes went on Happy again. The intense stare he was giving me was enough to send a chill up my spine. He was angry.

Angry I stopped.

Angry he couldn't.

Clay ushered me forward irritated that I was taking so long. Happy was _really_ going to be the end of me. He just didn't know that yet.

"I'm goin'. I'm goin'." I told him annoyed that he was pushing me. Clay chuckled but didn't let up.

He rode us home and all the while I was thinking about Happy and that damn kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

More reviews please. Enjoy.

**

* * *

Chapter Ten**

I got up the next morning on my own, around 6 o'clock. I didn't know why I couldn't sleep, probably because I went to sleep thinking. I dressed in a white shirt and black shorts. Gemma told me that I was to help her in the office for a few hours and then she would let me have a little time to myself. I couldn't really complain, she could have done much worse than just making me work. I made my way downstairs quietly knowing both Gemma and Clay were still asleep.

Opening the 'fridge to find something to eat I was faced with a temptation. Clay had a few cans of beer on the bottom shelf. I could have easily took one and drank the whole can but I knew that wouldn't go well with Clay. Did I really want one? No. I shut the door calmly and placed my palms on the counter, leaning back. What was I supposed to do for a whole hour? Hell I rarely knew what to do when I did have something I could do.

My mind drifted back to Happy. I _loved_ the way he kissed me. He kept my heart racing the entire time and I loved the fact that he took control like that. I wouldn't have minded if we went farther but I knew better. And I wasn't ready. The kiss was enough to make me feel weak and to just imagine what he could do was enough. Happy had put all he had into the kiss; his need and want. I shook my head quickly, I needed to get him out of my head. He didn't actually want me. I was just an inexperience kid.

Sighing loudly I slumped against the counter. He was going to drive me insane.

_RING_!

I jerked at the sudden noise, moving from the counter to the phone just out of reach. "Hello?" The person on the other end was breathing hard, his breath hitting the phone each time. I gulped, worried, when he didn't answer. "Anyone there?" Again no response. I knew I should have just hung up but something told me I had to stay on. So I did.

After a passing minute of silence, the person spoke. His voice was harsh, no emotion. "Is this Skylar Moore?" I tensed up, swallowing down the fear rising. I had to be strong. I didn't answer right away not sure if I should just come out and say it was or lie. My silence was enough to answer. "We're coming for you." My breath got caught in my throat.

He knew.

Fucking bitch told him.

Shit.

"I'd like to see you try." I replied with the same harshness.

The voice laughed, a mocking edge to it. "You'll see when I have you under me pounding you're tight-." Disgusted I pressed the end call button quickly and dropped the phone on the counter. My fingers scraped against the counter. I was angry and afraid. Danny had never allowed a man to touch me, he said it was because I didn't deserve to be touched. In a way I guess that showed he cared _a bit_ for me. When I hit puberty, all of Danny's men noticed real quick. I was always under the lustful gazes of them all, they could think of me but never have me and I that frustrated them beyond belief.

I was safe, until now. If his men caught me they would violate me with no mercy and Danny wouldn't even care. They wouldn't think twice of hurting me. Once Danny said something was okay to do, he never took it back.

"Fuck!" I slammed my fist against the counter in my frustration. They were going to come for me. I didn't know when or how, but they were and it was only a matter of time before they found me. Would he send one or many? Would my death be quick or painful?

"Sky?" I snapped my head towards the doorway to enter the kitchen. "What happened?" I shook my head. I wasn't going to worry her. "Tell me." There was no way to make her drop it. Either lie or tell the truth.

"It's just..." Lie or truth. Lie or truth.

Gemma crossed her arms over her chest waiting for me to answer her. "Gemma I'm...afraid." Okay so half truth. She walked over to me putting her hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eyes.

"Fear is normal Sky." She reassured me.

I shook my head at her. "Not the kind I'm feeling. It's not an everyday _normal_ fear." I told her seeing if she could catch on.

She did. Her face got serious. "What happened?"

My gaze went to the floor. Gemma put her hand on my chin forcing me to look into her eyes. "Gemma he knows. He sent someone already."

"How do you know all this?" There it was. I had to tell her. I put myself in this position.

Sighing I moved around her, leaning against the kitchen sink. "Someone called here Gemma. They know I live here."

"Shit." She muttered. Same thing I was thinking. "Gotta tell Clay-."

"Shit no!" I quickly replied grabbing her arm when she turned to leave. "Gemma you don't know the men Danny hires. He will go through Clay and then the rest just to get to me."

Gemma looked at me with a tilt of her head. "Darlin they can take care of themselves. He won't get to you." She said and a second later added, "And let go." My hand dropped to my side.

"Get some sleep. It's still early." She ordered heading for the stairs. "Dream _happy_ dreams."

I tensed up, snapping my head up to her. Did she know? "How'd you know?"

She let out a chuckle, "You just told me."

I groaned loudly. Can't even trust myself.

-o-

-o-

Two hours, no sleep, and a headache later, Clay rode me over to the clubhouse. Gemma, after all my protests, told Clay what I told her. I knew she would and I knew he would be angry. He was angry because someone just threatened to rape and kill _his family_. I found happiness when he got protective of me. He was right. I was his family, they were all my family. We rode in silence, he didn't talk and I didn't know what to say to start a conversation. Worry crept into me at how the problem would be handled. First of all, I still didn't know who was coming for me. Second, how would the other Sons react to the news?

In a matter of minutes Clay was backing up to park. I lingered on the back, wondering how everything would happen. "Inside Sky." Clay ordered and I sighed, doing as he asked. I opened the door, walking in slowly. The whole crowd was there. Did Clay call them all? No, he called Jax first and somehow the message got through to every single one of them. Happy was among them, he was sitting at the bar with Tig, talking.

"Church. Now." Clay barked and all them walked into a small connected room, dropping their phones into a box. "Stay." He ordered me after everyone was inside. The doors were closed, leaving me on my own. I sighed dropping on a stool. I wondered how they could come up with a solution to _my_ problem without me helping them. I was always seen as a kid but I had more shit done to me than anyone should ever had.

My fingers tapped against the bar counter as I waited. My heart was beating fast as I anticipated what was going to be agreed on. A phone vibrated and I felt a shiver rush up my spine. I slowly got up from my seat, inching closer to the box. The vibration made the box shake. I glanced at the door, thinking someone was going to come in any second. Silly, I know, but I had to expect anything to happen. My hand reached into the box, grabbed the vibrating cell. I glanced at the front.

_'unknown caller'_

Just great. I licked my dry lip debating if I should interrupt Church for something as small as a phone and risk getting yelled at or answer the phone on my own and get rid of the anxiety building up. The phone stopped vibrated after a minute. I sighed relieved and dropped it back into the box. The phone was vibrating again. The person wasn't going to give up. I grabbed it and walked towards the door. The phone belong to Jax, how the person got his number I wouldn't know.

I flipped open the phone holding it against my ear. "Hello?" I timidly asked glancing back at the sliding doors where the Sons were at. There was harsh breathing against the phone and in the background I could hear a loud scream. The breathing was replaced by crying.

"Who is this?" I demanded beginning to pace back and forth. I was getting fed up with people not answering simple questions.

"...Skylar help me." I tensed up, stilling mid-step, as fear and anger rushed through my entire body. No... "Please help!" She said louder and I shook from the emotions rushing through me.

"Tammi?" The voice screamed louder and I flinched at the high tone. They went after one of my friends. They went after a friend. How dare they!

"Skylar I'm scared! Please." She begged and I felt helpless. I had only known her for not even an hour. For being a friend of mine she was being tortured. "No-." The phone was ripped from her mid scream, the harsh breathing replacing Tammi's please.

"You son of a bitch!" I seethed making sure to keep my voice low.

The man laughed, "If you want you're friend alive then you will leave right now."

I bit the inside of my cheek, "How do I know you won't kill her?"

"She's not the one we want but she is pretty." Tammi was screaming in the background, a scream of terror.

"Fine. Fine. Just don't hurt her." The man chuckled at my answer and hung up. I glanced to the door, waiting to see if anyone would come out. I shook my head and rushed for the door, opening it and leaving the clubhouse. The phone was tucked safely in my pocket. I looked around, seeing a van parked just outside the gate. I could see Tammi in the front seat. I walked quickly to the white van. The driver door opened and out came a man.

I gritted my teeth together. Marcus. Danny's right hand man. He had a smug look on his face as he walked over to me. My blood pumped and every fiber of my body was telling me to turn back and get Clay. Marcus opened the door, grabbing Tammi's arm and yanking her out of the van. She yelped and fell into me. I caught her and she cried into my hold. "Get inside." He ordered me. Tammi was still crying.

"I'm sorry..." She muttered in my ear.

"For what-ah!"

I felt a needle embed into my neck. "Clay!" I screamed as I got weaker. My body grew weak and I slumped to the floor, Marcus barely catching me. I got Tammi's gaze, her eyes had fresh tears falling and I could see the pain in her blue eyes. I was angry but so very sleepy.

Traitor...

My eyes fell shut...


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for the reviews. More reviewing please.

Warning: Bloody chapter, attempted sexual assualt

**

* * *

Chapter Eleven**

My head was swirling. My body was tossed onto a bed but I couldn't move, least not yet. I was still sleepy.

"She's gotten prettier."

"Danny said we could have her but we gotta kill her soon."

"Stop looking at her you fucking pieces of shit. Danny gave her to _me_ and don't forget that!" I could only make out Marcus' angry yell. Fear rushed through me. He kidnapped me. He got me. Shit. Shit. Shit! I felt a hand caress my cheek and I felt sick. No matter how much I hated the touch I was too tired to fight. "Don't touch her!" Marcus seethed. The hand moved away from me quickly, the man afraid of what Marcus could do.

Marcus was a killer, they all were, but he showed no mercy. He was Danny's favorite because he got the job done the first time. If he had been the one to drive me off the rode, he would have finished me off the second I was down. Guess I was lucky the first time. The luck was about to run out. "Get the fuck out there and help me with this hit!" Marcus ordered and a door was slammed shut. I groaned loudly, opening my eyes slowly. The light was bright and I shut my eyes just faster than I opened them.

The ceiling was white just like the walls. I rolled over, my body protesting. I rubbed my head, trying to get my mind working again. I knew he kidnapped me and I knew that was all Tammi's fault. She had been the person I should have watched out for. She was who was going to get me killed even if she wasn't the one to actually harm me. I got onto my knees, my body shaking, as I tried to get my mind working on a plan.

I moved off the bed, planting my feet firmly on the ground and standing. Blood rushed to my head and I nearly got sick. I took a step, straightening myself out. I had to get better soon. He wouldn't take me if I could fight. Never without a fight. There was a closet in the room, open with a few clothes hanging. The nightstand beside the bed had only a lamp and a drawer. I pulled open the drawer and furrowed my brows at what I found.

A knife.

Marcus wasn't stupid. He wouldn't leave a weapon near me if he could help it. Danny had taught me to fight because it was either fight or die and I wanted to live. Well I wasn't going to complain. I grabbed the knife by the handle, putting it in the waist band of my jeans. I was so happy I changed my pants. The curtains were pulled all the way, blocking the light from entering the room. I slowly made my way to the door, grabbing the handle and trying to open it.

No such luck.

I had to stop underestimating Marcus. He was trained. He was dangerous. He was smart. Never underestimate an enemy no matter what they did or said. And I did just that, I took his word and never thought he would use Tammi against me. I peeked out the window. Marcus was a few doors down, talking to two men who looked anywhere but in his eyes. They were afraid of him. He pushed one of the men towards me. I gulped moving to the opposite side of the door. I needed to do something.

I took out the knife, holding the handle tightly and the blade flat against my leg. I was nervous. I never had to use a weapon like this. I was never faced in a real life and death situation. The door opened and the guy came in fully, his brows furrowed in confusion. "What the fuck?"

I had less than a second to react. His body was so close to mine and I knew where some of the major arteries where at. He turned around, about to walk out the door, when he spotted me. A sick smile was on his face. I kept the blade hidden at my side, making sure to hide I was holding anything. "Hello pretty." He purred and I held in the disgust. He grabbed my arm, closing the door, and pushed me towards the bed. I stilled, frozen with fear. He was going to touch me. He was going to hurt me.

"Look at me." I slowly turned around, his eyes were glazed over with lust. He licked his lips as he his roamed over my body. Keep cool, I told myself. Keep cool. He stepped closer to me, his body about to press against mine. His hand reached up, going towards my neck. I whimpered in fear. He smirked. "I'll make you feel good. Marcus can't do that." He caressed my neck, his hand moving down towards my chest.

"Please stop..." I muttered trying to find the strength in me to stab him.

He laughed, mocking me. "I haven't even started." His hand suddenly groped me. My eyes went wide and I felt something in me snap.

"I said stop!" My arm lashed out, my mind forgetting I had the knife in my hand. The man gasped once, his body falling to the floor and I heard him gurgling like he was choking. Warm liquid had hit my face before he fell. I touched my cheek and wiped the substance. I let out a gasp when I saw blood. I glanced down at the man, blood was gushing down from a wound on his neck. The wound was a long deep gash across his neck. I slit his throat. I fucking slit his throat. His eyes were wide as life left his body.

I still had the knife in my hand, blood covered the blade. I didn't drop it though. I knew I had to keep it and force the bile threatening to rise. I had to be strong.

I grabbed the man's legs. I had to move him from view of the door. I pulled him towards the other side of the room, his corpse heavier than I thought it would be. I strained to move him and when the door opened, I reacted again.

There was a rage in me I never knew.

I had this urge in me to kill the man who entered the same way I had killed the other. I was on survival instinct now, what Danny taught me. "What the hell." He shut the door, catching me as I gripped the knife tighter and stared at him with fierceness in me. He pointed a gun at me. "Drop it."

I smirked, taking a step closer to him. "You can't shoot me." I whispered in a soft tone.

"I'll fucking kill you!" He seethed, the gun aimed at my head.

"You kill me and Marcus will kill you." He knew I was right. Marcus had a twisted mine when it came to me. I was closer to him now, the gun point blank range from me now. He could have shot me. His finger was on the trigger and all he had to do was press down and I would be dead. "Do it." I told him in the same whispered tone. "Shoot me." I was smirking the whole time, my mind not mine anymore. I was someone else in the same body. All I could think of was killing him before he killed me.

"Shut the fuck up!" He hissed. I smirked moving quickly. The knife slashed at the arm he was holding the gun it. He let out a yelp, dropping the gun. I then rushed for him, the knife pointed straight at him. He had no time to move. I felt the blade sink into his flesh, cutting through the top layer. He tensed up as I pushed deeper. I took out the knife only to stab him yet again. He let out a scream in pain and I covered his mouth. He wasn't going to get me killed. He wasn't.

I stabbed him again, the sound of flesh being cut forever haunting me. I didn't stop though, even as blood gathered in his mouth. He tried to fight me off but I just stabbed him again. Blood drenched my hands and the white rug around him. I moved from him quickly, his body leaning against the wall, dead.

My heart beat faster, the actions still not sinking in. Kill or be killed.

_BANG_

Searing pain filled my arm and I fell to the floor with a scream. "You fucking bitch." It was Marcus. He had come into the room sometime when I was lost in my thoughts. I glanced up at him, scooting back in fear. He had a gun and now I was disarmed. His boots pounded against the floor as he neared me. "They were idiots so you did me a favor." He told me in an even unusual calm tone. He was going to snap at me soon. I held my arm, pressing into the wound to stop the bleeding.

Marcus began to unbuckle his pants, his eyes on me the whole time. Intense fear entered me again. He was the one I should have been worried about, not the other two. He was going to be the one to rape me, never them. "Get over here." He pointed to the floor before him. I shook my head leaning against the wall.

"You'll have to kill before you ever get me willingly!" I screamed, tears threatening to fall. I didn't want my first time to be forced.

He smirked, "I know I would never have you willingly." He walked to me and grabbed a fist full of my hair. I let out a whimper as he held my head steady. He pulled out his member and I shut my eyes quick. I didn't want to see the very part of him that was going to violate me. He yanked on my head, pushing against my lips. I kept my mouth shut, he wasn't going to get me to open up, not if I could help it. "Now!" He seethed yanking at my hair. I whimpered at the pain but kept my mouth shut. I was used to the pain.

He threw me to the ground, moving on top of me. My hands pushed against him, desperately clawing to get him away. His hands groped me and I let tears fall. He was going to violate me. I turned my head to the side, not wanting to look at the very man who I despised. He chuckled evilly grabbing the hem of my jeans. "No! Stop it!" I screamed fighting to keep my jeans on. He slapped me hard and my head rolled back to the side, suddenly weak. He tore my jeans clean off my legs.

"I've been waiting for a very long time, you won't ruin this!" He screamed at me. I blinked to rid the tears forming.

And then I saw it. Under the bed was the gun the man dropped. I looked up at Marcus, hate gathering. I felt a rush of energy and I kicked up. He groaned loudly, rolling over as he clutched hims groin. I reached under the bed, grabbing the gun. I aimed the gun at him, pulling the trigger with no hesitation.

He let out a scream as the bullet went through his leg. I slowly stood, going closer to the bed. The farther I got from him the safer I was. "You fucking bitch I will kill you!"

I smirked, "Lets see you try."

I blacked out in my own mind, going to the very back of my own head. I could feel my body moving but I wasn't in control anymore.

-o-

-o-

_Enough!_

I hitched my legs up to my chest, resting my head on my knees and wrapping my arms around my legs.

_Stop!_

Tears slipped from my eyes. I could still hear Clay's voice as he screamed for me to pick up the phone. I was too weak, my body hurt but not as much as my mind. I had done something so horrendous. I didn't think I could but I did. And I could never take it back. My heart was beating slower now yet my nerves were out of control.

_No! I'm sorry please no!-_

Sobs hit my small frame. I cried loudly hoping Clay would get here soon. I needed help. I needed to get out. All I could smell was blood and my stomach was lurching, threatening to spill everything. I swallowed the lump in my throat crying harder. My chest was hurting too, pain and guilt mixing together to create something much powerful. I rocked myself back and forth to calm down. I couldn't loose it. Not after all I went through.

I waited for a very long time for someone to come busting through the door. I needed to see a face that I knew wouldn't hurt me. I wiped the tears from my eyes, smearing the blood all over my face. Blood that didn't belong to me. The pain in my arm was dull by now, the actual pain I felt was nothing compared to a simple gun shot wound. Clay wasn't yelling anymore. He had hung up, making me stay in the eerie silence once more.

It had taken a long time to figure out what to do after Marcus went down for the last time. I had barely remembered the cell or even the number to Clay.

This was all Tammi's fault!

She was the one who gave me up to Marcus. She was the one who let me be caught and nearly raped and killed. She was a traitor. She was dead. So very dead.

_No!-_

I lifted my head grabbing the sides of my own head as I cried. His screams were still so vivid. Where ever we were he made sure no one would come. He made sure if I screamed then I would never be heard. And the pain he meant to inflict on me was given back to him. Doubled.

-o-

And then the door burst open. I glanced at who entered and I let out more tears. Jax and Chibs. I was saved. "Fucking shit..." Jax muttered as his eyes swept over the room. I rocked again, bile rising again. The room was bloody, three bodies, one mutilated. I was a monster. Danny made me what he wanted. A killer. He knew it was only a matter of time before I snapped. He just didn't think it would happen now. I always told myself I would never become what he wanted. Yet, that's exactly what I did.

"They didn't stop." I muttered looking at Jax and Chibs. "I told them and they didn't stop." Jax was covering his mouth as he gagged. Chibs was shaking his head at the sight. I wanted out of the room. Needed out of my hell.

"Get me out." I said in a pleading tone. "Please get me out."

Jax moved from the door leaving Chibs to try and calm me down.

"Aye lass we will. Are you hurt?" He asked in a worried tone.

I slowly nodded still shaking. "He shot me." I pointed to the corpse of Marcus. I let my head rest against my knees again suddenly so very tired. I heard people approach but I didn't have the strength to look up. "She's in shock still." Jax said to someone. I heard the rug squish under weight. Someone was coming towards me. I flinched everytime I heard the noise, reminded me of what I did.

"Sky?" I lifted my head quickly at the sound of Happy's voice. He didn't look disturbed by the room. He was focused on me. A new wave of tears were about to fall. "Can you move?" I shook my head, my eyes growing weak. "Wrap you're arms around my neck so I can move you." He ordered. I sniffed moving my arms from around myself. I timidly wrapped my arms around his neck. He then lifted me up, careful not to cause me more pain. I held onto him afraid he would drop me. I rested my head on his chest, his body tensing up as he moved me out of the room.

My head pounded harder as he headed for the door. I could feel myself slipping for some reason. Was it shock of what I did? Or the intense pain I had? Or both? I silently cried against his chest, my shoulders shaking from the force. I just wanted to crawl into a ball and sleep forever. The screams would never leave. He was still there in my head, screaming and begging. Why couldn't I stop?

I passed out as soon as the cool outside air hit me.

I was a...

...Monster.


	12. Chapter 12

More reviews please! And thanks to all those who reviewed. Here's another chapter.

Enjoy.

**

* * *

Chapter Twelve**

_Marcus was bleeding heavily, a puddle beneath him. "Drop it!" He demanded, his eyes fearful as I gripped the knife impossibly tighter in my hand. I smirked dropping to the floor before him. I held the knife at my side as I looked him in the eyes. The fear was making me happy. He was finally going to see how it felt when you were the victim. I caressed his cheek in a mocking way. _

_"You're not in the position to order me around." I told him with the same smirk on my face._

_"He finally broke you." Marcus said causing me to still momentarily. "He got the killer he wanted."_

_My jaw clenched, "Shut up." I told him raising the knife slowly._

_"You killed two men already in cold blood." He didn't take the warning. He was provoking me and nobody should provoke a person with a knife._

_"I'm warning you." I licked my lips as I stared into his fearful eyes. I raised the knife, flipping it in the air for show. "I could gut you like a pig if I wanted." I grinned at the way he tensed up. His plan was backfiring. _

_"Danny would have been so proud of you, if he actually cared." My eyes narrowed at him. He hit way to close to home. He gulped and I grinned._

_I brought the knife down into his gut. He let out a yell of pain but I didn't let up. I began to run the blade across the top layer, blood surfacing. He was doing his best not to scream but when I stabbed him again, he let out a yell, coughing in between. I stabbed him again and again, over and over. He was going to pay dearly. All the people who hurt me were going to pay starting with him...  
_

I sat up quicker than the speed of lightning, my chest heaving up and down at the memory. My hands grabbed the sheets tightly in an attempt to get out the frustration in me. I glanced around. White walls and an open window. Seemed like the first time I was in the hospital at Charming. Only this time it was night time. And there was a person sitting on the chair beside the hospital bed fast asleep.

Happy.

A small smile formed on my face at the thought of him staying with me the entire time. The smile left soon after. I wasn't in a happy mood, I felt guilty and guilt always hurt. I had murdered three men in cold blood with no mercy. A tear hit my hand and I wiped my eyes. I was tired of crying already. I didn't need to shed tears over the very men who tried to hurt me. Yet I was. I sniffed a bit rubbing my head. I was tired but then I wasn't tired.

"Go back to sleep." I jerked, startled that he spoke so calmly. I gave him a sideways glance not wanting to show him I was crying again. My throat hurt from all the crying so I couldn't find my voice. He stood up, stretching. I turned my head fully to him, watching him. He was so mysterious. I didn't understand still why he was near me all the time. Not that I was complaining. I shook my head at him, telling him I wasn't going to go back to sleep. I had too much on my mind to sleep.

He took the three steps to me and I looked up at his towering frame. This way he looked scary, he had on a serious face like usual but there was another emotion hidden under it all. One I couldn't place. He pushed on my shoulders, forcing me back down on the bed. I narrowed my eyes at him, grabbing his wrists and doing my best to push him away. He just chuckled finding amusement in my serious actions.

He then leaned down, his face inches from mine. My heart thumped again. "Don't fight me on this one." He said and pressed his lips to mine. I kissed back not sure why. The door was closed but that didn't mean we were safe. If anyone came in and found something wrong with what we were doing, he would be in trouble. Despite the danger, I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me. I wanted to feel his protection. He was the one who took me out of the bloody room, he was the one who saved me from going insane. We were alike and yet so different.

Both of us killers.

One of us willingly being one.

When he told me not to fight him, I wasn't sure if he was talking about the kiss or about the sleep. I pulled away but he didn't let up. He found my lips again, hungrily kissing me. I knew I had to stop, I had the will in me, but he wasn't going to let me. His kisses were hard and full. He wanted me. He couldn't have me yet. I pulled back again, my hands unlocking from his neck.

"Don't fight." He growled looking deeply into my eyes. The need in his eyes was strong and for a while I thought he wasn't going to stop. He grabbed my head, pulling me forward, and pressed another hard kiss to my lips. My hands held onto his wrists as he kissed me with more fierceness and passion. He was going to get carried away. "Hap..." I muttered, fear sinking into me.

And then he pulled away. I stared into his dark orbs trying to find something. He still had that wild look like he would take me right then and there but then I saw it.

Control.

_He_ wanted to be the one stop. _He _needed to be the one to say no even when his body screamed yes.

"Sleep." He told me, breathing in my face still. My heart was thumping slower now. I let my hands fall from his wrists. I was breathing hard, his kisses didn't let me get air and now I was doing my best to breathe right. I wanted him to continue, to make me forget what I was thinking for a while, but he couldn't.

Damn laws!

I nodded to him, giving up on refusing sleep, and snuggled against my pillow. I was so tired. He sat back down in the seat. We kept our gazes locked, no words exchanged between us. I looked at him until my eyes gave out and I was forced back into the darkness.

One thing was better.

Happy was on my mind now.

-o-

My stomach rumbled and my pounded as I started to come around.

"Hap said she woke up a few hours ago."

"That's a good sign. She was in shock for a while. Took a few of the nurses to sedate her when she was first brought in."

Gemma was one of the two voices I heard, the other sounded a lot like Tara but I couldn't really make it out.

"She should be up in about an hour at most."

I slowly forced my eyes open. Gemma and Tara were heading for the door. I would have stopped them if I had my voice. I felt weak, my body was limp on the bed and I could only move a certain amount on the bed. The door closed behind them, leaving me alone in the bright room. I forced myself to sit up, groaning at the soreness in my body. My mouth was dry and the pounding was harsh. How long had it been?

I sat alone for a few minutes thinking and sighing. How should I have felt? I didn't even think I felt anything.

The door opened slowly, I spotted red hair. I narrowed my eyes at the person, of all people, who dared to come into my room.

Tammi.

She kept her eyes on the floor, shifting on her feet staying near the door. My breathing was going fast again, she was the reason for all this. My hands balled into fist with the sheets as I glared at her. There were no words to describe the hate I was feeling for her. She was a traitor, I didn't like traitors. Traitors were killed. She was dead.

"Get out." I hissed with a strong tone. Tammi glanced up at me and flinched when she saw me. She didn't move. "Get the fuck out now _Tammi_." She flinched again at my tone of voice. Yet she didn't move.

"Please listen-."

"You gave me up!" I yelled, throwing off the covers on me. I moved to the edge of the bed, planting my feet firmly on the ground. She visibly tensed up as I walked towards her. I was furious like never before. I risked my own life to save her and she wasn't even in danger. All the pain and guilt I went through was because of her!

"I didn't-." I reared my arm back and then punched her hard in the face. She let out a surprised cry of pain and fell back against the wall, wiping the blood from her nose. The hit backfired, pain entering my knuckles but I ignored it, too angry to pay any attention. She pressed herself against the wall. We were the same height so when I looked at her, she looked straight back. Blood pumped faster, a rush in me. My fists clenched at my sides. "You gave me up to save you're own ass." I hissed and threw another punch to her, my fist embedding against her cheek. Her head snapped to the side from the force and she let out another whimper of pain.

"I'm sorry-." Another punch, this time she tumbled over, falling to the floor. She scrambled to her feet.

"Sorry isn't good enough! He nearly _raped_ me because of what you did!" Tears fell from her blue eyes and I had a sudden connection with her.

Blood dripped from Tammi's nose, gathering on her upper lip, as she looked at me with a terror in her eyes. "I didn't mean it!" She cried out, shaking with the force of her tears. "You don't understand. I was molded into being what he wanted! He made me do it! He _created_ what you see now and I couldn't stop it." She cried into her hands and I shook my head, running my fingers through my hair. I huffed beginning to pace back and forth.

Eerie as it was, she was me. Marcus had made her into what he wanted just like Danny did to me.

"I...I told Clay already." The fear in her tone made me soften up, I knew the terror of thinking you were going to die. I knew it so well. "...I don't know what they'll do to me but...I...I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry. I thought it would easy. I wasn't supposed to like you so much." I titled my head at her. "When you stood up for me, I was amazed. I never had a person do that for me. I told him no the first time, he just beat me. I...I know you'll never forgive me-."

"I forgive you." I blurted before I could stop myself. She gave a weak smile, the tears falling still, her blue eyes red from crying. "But I won't forget." She nodded with a sad smile.

"I don't expect you too. I gotta go now." She walked past me keeping her bowed. I grabbed her shoulder gently, turning her to me. I squeezed her shoulder in a friendly gesture. I felt the tears fill my eyes as I stared at her. She was broken from all the years she suffered. Danny could never brake me, I had a spirit that wanted to live _my_ own life, not the one chosen for me. I inhaled and shakily let it out, swallowing the lump in my throat. I stared into her eyes for a long while trying to talk without cracking.

"Walk with you're head held high. There's nobody who will hurt you _ever_ again." She embraced me, crying into my shoulder. I was timid about hugging her back. She still hurt me, beyond any comprehension, but in the end, I held her back.

"I don't have anyone left." I winced when she whispered that in my ear. I didn't know how to help her. I doubted Clay would let her stay in Charming, he wasn't too fond of people hurting his family.

"I'll see what I can do for you." I responded in the same soft tone.

I felt compassion for her because I was her. Before Clay or Charming, I was her. Unlike her though, I found a new home and family. She was one of the many unlucky ones. She smiled and pulled from me, rubbing her eyes. "No guarantee on anything."

"I know."

She headed for the door about to leave.

"Did you leave the knife in the drawer?" I asked her and she stiffened.

"...that...wasn't meant for you."

Anger built back up. He was going to use it on me but I found it first. Tammi quickly left, leaving me alone again.

What just happened? I made peace with a traitor. Traitors would always be traitors. Could I trust her?

-o-

An hour later, I was changed into new clothes and discharged from the hospital. Gemma drove me to a diner after my numerous complaints of being hungry. She was calm and not her usual calm but like a relived calm. I was doing my best to not look sad and depressed, I wanted to get over the memories. I hated myself for what I did.

"Order what you want Sky." Gemma told me, sitting down across from me. I picked up a menu, getting a normal lunch; fries, burgers, and soft drink. I was starved, my stomach rumbling loudly waiting for my food to come. Gemma folded her hands on the table, looking me in the eye. She was going to say something to me, her mouth open to speak, but she stopped. She was looking past my shoulder and I followed her gaze. Jax was coming in but he wasn't alone. He was dragging Tammi behind with a strong grip on her arm.

Shit.

He barged in, the loud bell on the door signaling everyone someone entered. Tammi was staring at the floor, limp in Jax's hold. "Jax!" I hissed glaring at how roughly he was handling her. He walked to us, pushing Tammi in the seat beside me. She rubbed her arm where he was holding her and I could see fingerprints. "It was her Ma." Jax muttered to Gemma. The look on Gemma's face sent chills up my spine. She was pissed.

Tammi didn't look at her, not once, knowing Gemma was angry. "And you're still in town?" Gemma questioned, narrowing her eyes on Tammi.

"Clay wants Skylar." I gulped looking up at Jax. He was giving me a look that said he was angry but relieved. "I'll watch this one." Tammi flinched at the way Gemma spoke. She moved so I could get up. The food came seconds later, placed in front of her. I grabbed a burger, a few fries and a sip of my drink before following Jax. "Go on." I heard Gemma say, "eat."

Gemma was going to give her a talking, one that would end in one of two ways. One, she would forgive Tammi and remember she was a girl like me. Two, she would demand her to get out of Charming and never return.

"Hurry and eat," Jax huffed, "you ain't getting on my bike with a burger in you're hand."

I rolled my eyes at him, "I'll eat as I please. You got bad timing Jax." I took a few more bites of my burger despite Jax's complains. I tossed the burger in the trash tired of hearing him sigh annoyed. "You owe me food!" I told him with a narrow of my eyes. He rolled his eyes this time, letting me settle on the back of his bike before he took off. I held on tight, head hurting and stomach growling. I was better off not eating instead of eating little.

-o-

Jax parked his bike, getting off quickly and walked inside the clubhouse. I followed behind him trying to prepare myself for what Clay was going to tell me. I didn't think I could explain to him my actions, I didn't even know why I trusted Marcus or Tammi. How was I going to change his mind about Tammi?

The doors to where 'Church' was held, were opened and I could see all the Sons sitting around with Clay at the head of the table. Jax entered too, telling me to follow.

I timidly entered the small room, this was the first time I was allowed him with all of them sitting. Kip closed the doors, going back to his seat on a crate. I gulped glancing at Clay who was staring like the others. The silence was tense. The events of the last day causing people to snap and my true nature to be revealed.

"She's not staying here." I leaned against the wall looking down to avoid their gazes. He already knew I was going to try and help Tammi. I also knew he was confused, I was trying to help the person who nearly got me killed.

"It wasn't her fault." I replied with an even voice.

"The hell is was! She fucking set you up!" He yelled and I looked up, staring him in the eyes.

"I didn't forget that fact Clay." I answered with a harsh tone.

He narrowed his eyes at me, "Watch it." It was a warning. I had to respect him no matter what he said or did.

"She tried to get you killed." Jax spoke up with the same confusion.

"If I was in her position I would have done the same. Don't you get it? She was raised to be like that. She was forced to do things she didn't want." I explained.

"She harmed the club," Tig argued. "She's not going to stay here."

"I can't let her go back. He will kill her!" I replied with a louder tone.

"She's leaving and that's that." Clay bellowed stopping any other yelling from happening.

I sighed frustrated against the wall. "I'm not letting her leave alone then."

Clay narrowed his eyes at me, catching onto my words. "She fucking stabbed you in the back and you still side with her?"

"Did you even bother to ask her why she did what she did to me?" I questioned with a shake of my head. It was unbelievable how they were all acting. Nobody responded. "That's what I thought. Hear her out and then come to a decision. Until then, don't say shit else to me!" I pushed off the wall and opened the doors, walking out.

"Sky get back here!" Clay yelled in a fatherly scolding tone. I waved him off storming out of the clubhouse.

Gemma and Tammi had just exited Gemma's car when I left. In Tammi's hand was a small bag from the diner. She walked to me and passed me the bag. "Gemma got you some more food."

"Go inside with me and tell them you're side of what happened."

The look in her eyes, the fear, was real.

"I...I can't. If he finds out..." She whispered to me.

"That's the only way they'll listen. If you don't, you go back to and he will kill you."

She slowly nodded to me and I pulled her inside, Gemma behind us. The doors to 'Church' were open, the guys all sitting around until Jax's eyes landed on us. We walked inside, Gemma staying out with Kip who was told to leave.

Here goes nothing...


	13. Chapter 13

Small chapter. Not much happening. Still, review please.

I would like to thank all my reviewers who love this story and **Angel N Darkness **who reviewed each chapter.

Give me 3 reviews and the next chapter will be up.

Enjoy.

**

* * *

Chapter Thirteenth**

The Sons all stared at Tammi with an intensity of hate. She kept her eyes on the floor not wanting to see the hate each gave them. I was worried about the look Happy was giving her. It was a look like he wanted to _kill_ her for what she did. Not the normal, you're dead look, but one that said he was going to make her pay for what she did to me.

"Talk." Clay ordered Tammi. She glanced up taking a deep breath. I leaned back against the wall staying close to Tammi. She was nervous and I could see the wonder in her eyes. She couldn't see how I was still safe after everything. She couldn't see the love they all had for me, a small place in their hearts for me. She didn't know love.

"I was forced into Danny Moore's crew." She winced. "My father had a debt to him and Danny found the debt cleared if I was given to him. As you can see, my father gave me up. Danny handed me over to a man named Marcus. He trained me to do his bidding. If he wanted a man dead, I was to seduce him and then take him out. I...I never thought he would make me hurt another like me." She glanced at me with a sadness. "I was Marcus' prodigy. I did what he wanted, when he wanted, and how he wanted with no questions asked. He even said I could rival Danny's daughter. I..I just never thought I would actually meet you Sky."

She was doing her best to stay strong, even with the intense gazes. "He told me I was to play victim. The screams you heard Sky, those were real. He was making someone hurt me so they would sound real. When I fell into you, after he pulled me out, I was thinking about telling you to run but...but I didn't. I know I should have but he...he had so much power over me and I didn't-."

"You sold her out to save yourself." Clay announced and Tammi nodded weakly.

"When he took Sky, I didn't know what to do. He ordered me to go back to the house he rented here. I went against him, I went to Clay and told him everything. I can understand if you want me to leave. I know what I did was unforgivable and I accept whatever you'll say to me."

I glanced at Clay, watching him sigh. Hearing a different side made the decision harder. "Let her stay Clay. I'm not sure why I keep standing up for her but I do know that she's sorry. I can't let her go back to Danny. I won't have her death hanging over my head." Tammi flinched at my choice of words. "But if you can handle that, send her away. Might as well give me up too." I ushered Tammi out of the room, opening the door open and closing it behind me.

Gemma was sitting on the couch while she waited. I went to the bar, grabbing the bag of food from the stool. I started to eat, my head pounding like crazy. The food was delicious, having been deprived of food for a while urged me to eat a lot. Tammi sat beside me, laying her head on the stool. I patted her on the back as I ate with my other hand. "It'll be okay."

The choice wasn't up to me or her or Gemma.

The choice was up to the club.

-o-

Tammi didn't move from her spot on the stool. She was just waiting, like me and Gemma, of what the Sons were going to do. I think she was hoping they would forgive her, she had harmed them and that was a wrong move. I tried to put myself in her position, I couldn't though. I would never see myself as being broken like she was. I found sadness when I thought of her life. Her own father gave her away, mine was just a cruel heartless man. How did she grow up knowing what her father did? Part of her was lost though, the distant look in her eyes showed me the little girl still inside, looking for a way out. She just needed help.

The doors opened up, Clay coming out followed by the others. Church was over. The decision had been made. Tammi sat straight up, staring intently at Clay. Gemma too had gotten up, heading closer to us. I stopped eating, dropping the food and wrapping everything up quickly. I had an uneasy feeling.

"It's a temporary stay."

Tammi let out a sigh of relief and turned quickly to me. She gave me a hug, and I tensed up not wanting to be hugged. "Thank you." She whispered hugging me tight. I patted her back, glancing at Clay. He didn't like the decision made but the club decided, not just him. The club said yes. She had to keep straight, if she turned on me or the club, she would be killed. This was her last chance at a normal life. Last chance to live.

She better be happy.

Happy was glaring at the back of Tammi's head, probably imagining a bullet going through her head. He was against her staying, he didn't think she deserved to stay in Charming after what she made happen. I would have to keep an eye on her, if he was a killer, she was in trouble.

Tammi pulled away first, wiping her eyes. "No slip ups or you're out." Clay hissed to her and Tammi nodded quickly.

"Promise. I just want another chance."

"Well you got it kid," Gemma said, patting Tammi on the shoulder. "You got you're chance."


	14. Chapter 14

As I promised, here's the next chapter.

Enjoy and please review.

**

* * *

Chapter Fourteenth**

Tammi ended up taking over the home Marcus had rented. I guess she was happy, no Marcus and she was able to stay in Charming. She had to get a job though, so she could have monthly payments on the house. She could buy it after a few months if she worked hard. I opted to give her my job, she needed it more than me anyways. I wasn't happy about it but I did it.

I would go back to school tomorrow, back to the _normal_ life I always wanted. I should have given up on normal, I was far from it. Tammi and I made sure to never spill to another what happened. It was bad enough we both were involved with Danny but worse if people knew. Danny was big deal in the states around us.

Tammi and I grew close over the time we stayed together. I couldn't leave her on her own if I could help it, wasn't safe still. She had a little sister, Samantha, who would be 10 in a few weeks. I felt bad for her, she was forced to give up the life she knew to be forced into another when her mother still cared for her. I had no one but she still did. It was easier for me to let go of my past than it was for her.

We sat at the bar, chatting, while the Sons sat around after a hard day. "Aye lass pass me a beer." Chibs asked and I nodded, pushing off the stool and leaning over the counter, reaching under to grab one of the cold beers. I was no doubt being looked at. I was giving them a view.

"Lucky you're not legal." Tig said and I blushed, shaking my head.

"Fucking pervert." I laughed, cracking a smile at Tammi. She looked surprised at how I talked to them, as if expecting me to be hit for speaking back. I handed Chibs the beer, he thanked me and walked back to the pool table. I stared at Tammi, titling my head a bit.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, grabbing a beer of my own. She raised her brow at me.

"You drink?" She whispered so the others couldn't hear.

I chuckled looking at her like she was the weird one. "You don't?" I opened the bottle, taking a secret sip. She shook her head quickly. I raised my brow surprised. "Really? Hell I wouldn't have lasted as long as I did without some. Good for you though."

I took another sip, watching as her eyes looked at the bottle. I smirked, "You want to try?"

She looked shocked that I would even ask that. "You won't get in trouble?"

I laughed again. "Yeah but its okay. They don't do shit just a small scolding is all."

She grinned grabbing the beer I offered. She took a quick sip, choking on the taste. "Horrible." She laughed and I did too.

"Gotta get used to it. I would give you some of their Whiskey but even I don't go after that." I grinned, taking another gulp.

She smiled at me, a happier smile. "I'll stay with beer-."

"No drinking!" Came Jax's loud yell. I laughed when Tammi jerked, startled.

"We hear ya no need to scream Jax." He shook his head at me, smiling, turning back to play pool with Chibs.

Tammi watched me, trying to unravel what was happening. She leaned against the counter, watching as I cautiously took sips of beer and looked over my shoulder at Happy. He was sitting on the couch drinking a beer too, talking again with Tig. I wondered why it was always Tig, were they closer 'brothers; than the others? Both seemed to be alike though, killers of the club. "Which one you got you're eyes on?" She asked, nodding to the pair.

I blushed looking away. She laughed, watching me rest my head against the counter and chuckled loudly. "Is it that obvious?"

She nodded laughing. "The one with the shaved head has been looking over at you for a while now." She said with a grin.

"I know. Isn't he just...god can't even find the word." I responded lifting my head. I turned to face Tammi, resting my chin on my palm with my elbow keeping my arm firmly up. I glanced over at Happy without needing to turn my head.

"Hot? Handsome? Cute? Fuckable?" I blushed at her last choice of word. All those words described him.

Her mouth went wide and she gasped. "You're a virgin?" She didn't whisper it, no she nearly yelled it out, a question

My hand went over her mouth quickly but the damage was done. Laughter was coming from where all the Sons were at, I blushed harder covering my face with my hand. I was chuckling too but more because of embarrassment. Tig was laughing his ass off like what Tammi said was the funniest shit in the world.

"Shut the fuck up _Tigger_!" He narrowed his eyes at me but there was a mocking smirk on his face. Bastard.

"I'll let that slide _girlie_." I narrowed my eyes on him but I had no smart reply. Happy was smirking too and I resisted the urge to blush and turn away. He wasn't going to be laughing at me. I glared at him, turning away with an attitude.

"Shit I'm sorry." Tammi said. I gave her half a smile.

"Its fine. Are you one?" I asked sliding the bottle side to side in an attempt to stop thinking about what had been said.

Tammi sighed, "No."

I grabbed the bottle stilling the movement. "Really?"

"Yeah I...um don't wanna talk about it." The sadness in her voice made me feel the sorrow she did.

"Oh shit." I started covering my mouth. "Was it Marcus?"

She nodded slowly, resting her head on the table with tears threatening to fall. "Year after I was there."

I rested my hand on her shoulder and she titled her head to look me in the eyes. "I'm going to say something and I don't want you to get sick about it, okay?"

She nodded and I let out a sigh. "I made sure he would never hurt another girl, well not like he is anyway, but I..um..cut it off..."

"I probably shouldn't be happy that he's dead but I am. He deserved every ounce of pain he got." She spoke with an intense joyful tone. Her torturer was gone, her rapist killed in a horrific way, and she was saved. She was proud to have survived.

"You're not...disgusted at all." I questioned. I was disgusted at myself but no one else seemed to feel the same. Was it the guilt over what I did?

"Not really, no." She answered with truthfulness.

So it was just me.

All me.

I was fucked up in the head now.

"Are you okay?" She asked and I nodded trying to smile at her. She didn't believe me. "You sure?"

"Yes I'm sure." I responded. She didn't believe me but she didn't press it any further. "I need some air."

I got up quickly, rushing for the door. I felt like being sick. "Sky-." I slammed the door shut before she could call my name. I needed to go for a walk and clear my head.

-o-

-o-

Despite the danger I was just in, I took a small walk. I wrapped my arms around myself, my stomach lurching. Just the thought of what I had done was hurtful enough but to say it to Tammi and not have her react the way I assumed she would, hurt more. Was she just another killer? No doubt what I had done was more than just self-defense. I mutilated a man with no mercy, what if they found out?

_Please no more-!_

The screams were coming back, the haunting of what I did to a single man. I walked for a while, the sky getting darker. My head hurt again, the frequent headaches was killing me. I could hear footsteps behind me and I tensed up, not stopping. A hand latched onto my shoulder and I let out a scream. "Fuck its me." I whirled around, clutching my chest as it beat faster. Happy was seriously going to kill me. I narrowed my eyes on him, pushing his hand off me.

"What do you want?" I was in no mood to talk, I just wanted to be left alone.

"I wondered why you were timid." He said with a smirk.

I glared at him. "If you're going to make fun of me then just leave. I don't need this shit from you. Tig is enough." This was why I didn't tell anyone. The jokes and laughter. I wasn't some girl who gave up everything for a stranger. I had more respect for myself.

I walked past him, heading back to the clubhouse. Happy's hand, once again, latched onto my shoulder. Only this time he gently pushed me up against the wall of a building. I let out a yelp but before I could move, he placed his palms on either side of my head, trapping me. My heart was racing again. He was being bold again. He leaned down, his breath hitting me in the face, a mix of whiskey and smoke. Was he drunk?

"Why are you friends with her?" He asked with sudden seriousness in his tone.

I stood up straight still pressed against the wall as I looked up into his dark orbs. "Why do you care?"

He pressed against me, leaning down and capturing my lips with a hungry growl. My hands pushed against his chest. I didn't want to be kissed. My mind was still going crazy. He grabbed my hands in his left one, pinning my hands above me. I was starting to get scared. I didn't like being vulnerable and that was how he was making me feel. I kissed him back, like I always did, putting all I felt into the kiss. He grinned, his mouth curving as we kissed.

He pulled back the smirk still on his face. I struggled to move my hands but he didn't let me go. "She almost fucking killed you." He hissed against my ear. The anger seeped into his voice. He really did care. Or was it just a phase?

"What do you want?" I asked, my voice small compared to how it was before.

He shook his head, the grin still on his face. "Thought that was fucking obvious." He laughed in my face, his eyes shining. He let my hand go, watching them drop to my side. He leaned towards me again, his face near my neck. He gave me small lingering kisses on my neck causing me to shiver a bit at the feeling. He kissed all the way up to my ear and breathe one word.

A word that made me shiver again.

"You."

There, he had said it. There was no more guessing or uncertainty. I knew what he wanted but I also knew I couldn't give him what he wanted. I shook my head, stilling only when he grabbed my face with both his hands. "You don't want me." I whispered placing my hand on his wrists. "I'm a monster."

He growled dangerously. "Don't call yourself that. What you did, that was out of self defense."

I pushed against his shoulders but he didn't budge. "I cut off a man's dick I doubt that's self defense." I hissed in his face. His eyes narrowed, he wasn't used to be talked back to, especially not by a kid.

"I've killed more than three. Am I a monster too." I sighed averting his gaze, silent. "Answer me Skylar." He growled, pressing harder against me. I yelped at the close contact. I could feel his bulge press between my legs. Very uncomfortable.

"I don't know-."

"Yes you fucking do. _I'm_ the monster." I glanced into his eyes.

"Why do you want me?" I whispered, tossing my head into his chest. His actions were confusing. "You could have any woman and yet you want a _girl_."

He jerked me from his chest, looking deeply into my eyes. "I don't want anyone else. Can't you fucking see I want you? Fuck I'm risking my ass and _trying_ to control my urge to fuck you because I know you're not ready."

I blushed at his words. God he was putting images into my head, something I so did not need at the moment. "This can't happen. I...I don't want to get hurt."

With that said, I pushed Happy and he finally relented, moving so I could walk away. He was going to hurt me, there was no doubt. Maybe not physically but emotionally I would be hurt. I was still a kid no matter what I went through. He didn't deserve a fuck-up like me. He could get somebody better. Yet, all the while I felt the pain in my chest for rejecting him. He had confessed to me but I just turned him down.

Fuck.

I rejected a killer.

So fucking great.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Last chapter of the day. So Happy a lot of you like this story.

Not much with this chapter, like a filler until the next chapter. Still review please.

Enjoy.

**Chapter Fifteenth**

I walked all the way back to the clubhouse, alone.

I knew I had hurt him in some way. He wanted me and I just rejected him. The rejection back fired on me because I _loved_ the fact that I got him to admit something. He was a killer, like me but he was one who could get over the fact that he took a life. I had a heavy conscious. Damnit. Happy didn't follow me. He wandered on his some place else after I nearly ran from him. When I felt him push against me, I was afraid. Afraid he would go through with his desires. I guess I was wrong. He wasn't going to force me. Yet he still scared me.

Tammi was waiting outside the clubhouse, a cigarette hanging from her lips as she held herself. "So you smoke but you don't drink?" I questioned with a smile. She jumped out of her skin at my response.

"Habit." She said, rubbing her arm. She shifted on her feet, looking up at the sky as she took a long drag.

I let out a chuckle, "What do you think my drinking is? A hobby?" She smirked at my response, taking another puff. I couldn't see why people smoked, I liked my lungs a lot but I understood it was addictive. Still, lung cancer was not on my list of things to get.

"Do you drink often?" She asked, blowing out the smoke into rings.

"Only if I can get my hands on one. As you can see I got some 'big brothers'" I started, using air quotations making her chuckle. "who are some over protective asses."

"Not one of them." She said with a smirk.

I shook my head at her. "God don't mention him please." I begged at her, standing beside her as I glanced up at the dark sky.

"What happened?" She kept the cigarette between her fingers while she talked to me.

"I sorta...rejected him."

"What?" She questioned in a raised tone.

"Jesus." I complained. "I can't be with him-."

"And why the hell not?" I was surprised she was getting so mad over this

"Because he's older-."

"Never stopped other couples before." She interrupted, taking a long drag of the cancer stick.

"He can have whoever he wants-."

She chuckled at me and I didn't know what was so funny. "He clearly wants you. Hell he nearly glared me to death when we were talking, I doubt he'll go for another girl."

Hell Tammi was spot on. She was right though, with all the hassle, he still wanted me. There was a pull for me to go to him and just let him do what he wanted to me but then there was the other pull that told me to reject him, he wasn't safe. Which do I listen to?

"Tammi he's kissed me like 4 times." She had a surprised look on her face when I told her that.

"See! God I wanna have someone like him kiss me." She giggled and I laughed, shoulders shaking. "He's a bold ass man."

"I know." I groaned banging my head against his shoulder. "Look, here he comes. See ya." Tammi tossed her cigarette, stepping on it and crushing it under her foot. I tried to latch onto her shoulders but she somehow evaded me and rushed inside. I sent her a glare to which she chuckled and shut the door in my face.

I turned around, watching Happy slowly make his way towards the clubhouse. He probably didn't want to talk to me. I had rejected him, I wouldn't even talk to me. He was smoking too, as he made his way to the clubhouse. I knew I looked stupid, standing around doing nothing. Stupid Tammi. Happy was a few feet from me an when I looked him in the eyes, he didn't even acknowledge me. Actually, he just walked past me and into the clubhouse.

Ouch.

That hurt.

Well, he just rejected me back in a way.

Payback.

I entered after him, coughing at the stuffy air inside. I was used to the cool outside air for a while. Tammi was sitting at the bar, talking with Kip. I rolled my eyes when at the way she sat. She found him cute. How nice.

"Hey Tammi." She turned her to me real quick. "Get lost Kip."

He looked at Tammi for a minute, before getting up and going to the other side of the bar. Tammi glared at me, annoyed that I did that to Kip. "I was talking to him, ya know." She huffed.

I smiled innocently at her. "Payback for leaving me outside looking like a dumbass." She grinned at me handing me a beer.

"Aw you're so sweet." I replied with a tilt of my head and a smile.

"Had Kip over there hand me one." She said, watching as I uncapped the bottle.

"Oh right get a guy to do you're bidding." I smirked, taking a long needed drink.

"You know it." She grinned. "So what happened?"

I put the bottle on the table, frowning. "He walked past me. Rejection."

"Ouch. Well you did hurt him first." She said taking the bottle from me and taking her own drink.

"Who's side are you on?" I asked her, appalled she took his side. My voice rose a few octaves.

She grinned at my tone, "I'm just saying but hell, he's still lookin. He's still glaring." She laughed, snatching the bottle from my hands as I went to take a drink. I narrowed my eyes at her smile.

I turned my head to Happy who was playing a quick game of pool with Juice. I say quick because it didn't take long for Juice to loose. Happy caught me looking but I held his stare. I wasn't going to look away. Then he turned his head, breaking our gaze.

Fuck.

I lost him.

Shit.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Might be a boring chapter but review please

**Chapter Sixteenth**

The night had ended with Jax giving me a ride home while Clay took Tammi home. I held onto Jax, tired from all the 'excitement' that happened. I actually _wanted _to go to school because I could be normal and act like a normal teen is supposed to act. I made Tammi promise to never spill anything she knew to Lacey. We didn't need another person involved. Lacey was to be kept in the dark no matter what happened.

"Someone's tired." Jax said loudly, to make sure I heard him over the rumble of his bike.

"Tired is not the word." I groaned against his back. I let my head rest against his back and I could feel him chuckle a bit.

"You've got school tomorrow too." I banged my head against his back. "Ow." He complained but he couldn't do anything but drive to Gemma's house.

"Don't remind me." I hissed out, holding tighter as I let my eyes shut. I was just so tired. The rumbled, wind, and rush was putting me to sleep but I knew I couldn't fall asleep on the back of a motorcycle. That was a stupid and dangerous move to make.

Didn't stop me though.

My eyes slid shut...

-o-

"She fucking fell asleep while I was riding. Was slipping too." That was Jax's angry voice. I was moving but I knew it wasn't me moving on my own two feet. Someone had their arms braced under my legs and my head on their arm, as they carried me.

"Get her to her bed. Be nice." Gemma told Jax in her stern mother voice. He huffed. I could feel myself being carried up. I stayed still, letting him carry me to my bedroom. I was too tired to want to move. He kicked open the door, entering the room I was using. He dropped me onto the bed. "That's not nice Jax." I told him, rolling onto my side facing away from him. I pulled the covers around me, getting into a comfortable position.

"Yeah well you falling asleep on a bike isn't nice either. God my arms feel like jell-o." He complained heading out my room. I grabbed one of my many pillows and chucked it at him with little energy.

"Let me sleep." I mumbled into my pillow.

He chuckled. "Night kid."

"Night..." I replied falling deeper and deeper into the sleepy state.

Yeah, I would always be a kid in their eyes. I fell out once more hoping I wouldn't go to the dark part of my mind again.

-o-

_"I don't think you need this anymore." I smirked evilly, dangling the tip of the knife over Marcus' groin. He let out a fearful whimper but he couldn't move to do anything. His arms and legs were already cut up badly. I made sure to immobilize him. He wasn't going to win. He wasn't going to live. The tip of the knife ghosted across his pants, pressing against his dick. I undid his pants, disgusted that I had to pull his member out. He let out a fearful noise as he watched me raise the knife. "Enough!"_

_"You won't ever try to hurt another girl with this ever again." The knife made a small cut on the side, blood dripping down onto his pants. He let out a yelp at the sting. Must have felt like a paper cut. I pulled hard, earning another yelp. I held the handle with the blade pointed down at the base of his groin. I grinned widely at him, the look of terror making me happy. He was getting a taste of his own medicine. The knife went down, stabbing the base. He let out a scream, blood surfacing and dripping. "Please no!"_

_"Never again." I the ran the knife across the base, successfully cutting off his dick in one swoop. He let out a scream of agony. Blood gushed from the wound and I dropped his dick beside him. "Goodnight." I got up, watching as he struggled to breathe from the pain. I walked to my corner, the grin slowly leaving me. The knife slipped from my hand and I dropped to my knees. _

_Marcus let out an ear splitting scream, passing out seconds later. _

_No..._

I sat up, sweat falling from my temple. My hands gripped the sheets tightly as I fought to get rid of the pounding in my head and the bile wanting to rise. I wouldn't get sick. I had to forget. The feeling to throw up rose in me, I covered my mouth, fighting the urge. No...no...no...

The bile rose again and the urge grew stronger. I jumped out of bed, tangling in the sheets and falling to the floor. I fell on my front, banging my chin against the floor. From the force, my teeth torn the inside of my cheek and hurt my teeth. The taste of blood in my mouth mixed with the urge and I felt the gagging start. I quickly rushed to my feet, gagging again. God no... I rushed to the bathroom, gagging again and I couldn't take it anymore.

I tossed myself at the toilet, the bile rising and spilling into the toilet bowl. My body lurched, forcing everything in me out. I hated throwing up. There was always more pain. The force of throwing up caused my stomach muscles to tighten and that was painful. The pain made me cry. I never even bothered to turn on the lights. I just sat on my knees with my head leaning against the cold seat. I was hurting.

Suddenly the light switched on. "Oh God Sky." Gemma said, touching my shoulder.

"It hurts." I told her, before throwing up again. The sound was horrible.

"I know Darlin'. I'm going to go make you something to drink. Just relax." She told me and I nodded to her, staying in the same position. She left me there for a bit, I threw up once more, not sure I could handle another time. There was a cramp happening in my gut. "Sky you need to rinse you're mouth." Gemma said, touching my shoulder. I shook my head not wanting to leave for fear of not getting back in time.

"Come on Sky." I felt a strong hand go around my middle, helping me up. When did Clay get here? I let him help me to the sink. He turned on the water letting it run for me. I cupped my hands under the cool water and drink some, swishing it around in my mouth and spitting it into the sink. I was so tired and vomiting was not helping me at all. Gemma handed me a cup. "Drink." I groaned, my stomach was not going to agree with me.

I drank anyway, the warm liquid calming my raging stomach. I could keep it down. "Come on sweetheart." Gemma cooed, helping me along. I laid my head on her shoulder holding the cup tightly. She led me back to my room, helping me back into bed. I put the cup on the nightstand and snuggled into my pillow. I was calm.

"Night Sky." Gemma whispered but I was too tired to reply.

I let a calm sleep wash over me and I fell into a dreamless sleep.

-o-

-o-

The next time I woke, the room was bright from the morning sun and I was feeling so very good. I glanced at the clock, _8:48_.

Shit. I was so late.

I hoped out of bed, careful not to tangle up again. I wasn't so fast as I usually was. My body was still tired, physically tired from all the events of the last 5 days. A small tap on the door stopped all my actions. "I see you're up." Gemma said.

Confused I asked, "Why did you let me sleep later? I was supposed to head back."

"I know that Sky. Didn't think you'd want to go to school until you were feeling better. Hell you woke up at 4. I know you're still tired." Gemma replied handing me another cup. "Drink that and then get back into bed. You've had way too many adventures than you're body can handle."

She was so right. I was so _heavy. _I grabbed the cup, taking sips as I walked back to my bed from the closet and sat on the edge. "Thanks Gemma."

"Its a mother's job." She said with a smile. I grinned at her, happy she considered herself to be my mother. I drank more of the warm liquid. "Clay and I are heading to the garage. Call if anything happens."

I nodded, "Yes Ma." She smirked turning away and heading downstairs.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Another chapter for the day. Not so boring, at least to me.

Enjoy and remember to review.

**Chapter Seventeenth**

I stayed in bed most of the time, relaxing and sleeping. I had to catch up on the rest I missed for school tomorrow. My thoughts, surprisingly, were on the killer who I rejected. He had wanted me so bad as to even _show_ me. When I felt him press against me, I was thrilled. I got him like that. Then when he spoke those words, it was unbelievable. He wanted to _fuck me_.

Maybe that's why I rejected him. I didn't want to be someone he just went to get relief from. But my mind was crazy thinking of all the things he could do to me. Throw me on the bed, kiss me with the need he felt of wanting me. Touch me like no other has ever touched me and make me scream his name until I can't anymore. I just wanted him to f-

Groaning, I sat up. If I kept thinking about Happy I was never going to relax. He just made me think of things I never thought before. I got off the bed, stretching, and exited the room. I had changed from the clothes I wore the other day into a red shirt and black short shorts. I calmly brushed my teeth and hair, taking my time. I was in no rush. The whole house was mine for a few hours.

I whistled as I went downstairs. I was feeling much better. Maybe I should have just gone to school even if I was late.

Nah I wanted to be at home.

I rubbed my the back of my neck, the muscles tight. "Ow..." It hurt more if I rubbed.

Stress.

I entered the kitchen, opening the 'fridge and grabbing the milk with the blue cap. Only milk I'll ever drink. I reached up on the 'fridge, trying to reach the cereal box. The tips of my finger touched but I couldn't grasp it to pull forward. Hate being short. A small knock on the door sent me back on my feet, reaching for one of the kitchen knives. I wasn't being silly, I was being safe. After what I went through, I couldn't trust so easily. I slowly went towards the door, keeping the small knife at my side.

Someone knocked again. My hand grasped the knob. I had to be prepared to attack if they moved. I swallowed and exhaled slowly. I unlocked the door, ignoring the louder knock. "Open the door!" I sighed relieved. It was only Juice. I opened the door, stepping aside so he could enter.

He glanced at my hand. "Anyone special?" He grinned dodging the slap to the arm I was going to give him.

"Thought you were someone else." I answered heading back to the kitchen. I put the knife back in the drawer, grabbing a spoon instead.

"Who?" He asked, standing around.

"Forget it. Hand me the box of Corn Flakes please." I asked him grabbing one of the small bowls from the cabinet. He reached up, grabbing the box was that far in the back.

"Too short?" I glared at him snatching the box from his grasp. He raised his hands up. "Sorry." He muttered, watching as I poured me a full bowl. I poured the milk only halfway.

"Clay sent you?" I asked, sitting at the table grabbing the folded newspaper before Juice could.

He frowned but then nodded. "Got me a day off though." He grinned. I rolled my eyes at him, taking a bite of the cereal. I hope I could keep it down. I looked at the newspaper, flipping through the pages. I wasn't much of a morning paper reader. Hell I read once or twice. Juice sat on the couch, flipping on the TV. I ate quietly, doing the crossword in the back without a pen.

"Farm fertilizer...manure." And I continued to eat.

"What?" I shook my head with a smile at Juice's confused question.

"Just watch TV." I told him not in the mood to tell him anything. I really just wanted to be on my own but I knew Clay, no matter how me he bitched about sparing his men, wouldn't leave me alone. I finished my first bowl and I served myself again. I could eat Corn Flakes all day if I wanted too. I took a bite, the cereal crushed against my teeth.

-o-

10 minutes later, two more bowls, and a half done crossword, knocking was coming from the door. "I got it." Juice said, getting up from his seat. I waved him off, taking another bite. He opened the door, and gasped loudly. I dropped my spoon, the metal hitting the edge of the bowl splashing milk all over. I jumped out of my seat, heart pounding anticipating what was going to happen, if anything.

"Shit what happened?" Juice asked the person who I had yet to see. He helped the person in the house and I saw the red hair again. Tammi. He helped her in, laying her on the couch. I rushed to them, moving quickly. I winced at how she looked.

Her red hair was sticking to her face, blood falling from her lip where someone cut. Around her left eye was a darker color than her tanned skin. Ouch. "Someone came to the house." She said in almost a whisper. I walked to the kitchen, getting a clean rag and running the cold water. Juice was beside her, looking at her face. "I don't know who it was. He just started to beat on me. Once he had me down, he left. I...It hurts." She groaned.

I went back to her, placing the wet rag on her face. She gasped at the coolness and then groaned. "He left me this..." She tried to reach into her pocket, Juice did it for her when her hand fell back. He pulled out a a folded piece of paper. On the front was my name in big bold black letters. He handed me the paper and I quickly read it, the handwriting of Danny.

'First warning. Get out of Charming and come back home. Or I'll make Samantha's life hell-'

"Shit." I quickly snapped my head to Juice. Tammi was fading out. Juice flipped open his cell, talking quickly to the person on the other end. I shoved the note into my pocket.

Fuck, Tammi. Her eyes were sliding shut and I was afraid for her. Whoever got to her beat her bad. I knelt down before her, trying to get her to focus on me. "Tammi..." She was unresponsive. I winced when I saw blood on her temple. I lifted her head slowly, feeling around for a wound. My fingers came in contact with a wet substance and when I pulled my fingers back, I shook my head. Blood.

"I got my bike...I don't think she can last...yeah okay." I only heard the last of his conversation. I heard a honking from outside. Juice quickly got up, picking Tammi up gently. The door was still open.

"Watch her head. She's bleeding." He nodded to me, taking Tammi out to a van with Chibs inside.

Fucking hell...

Chibs drove off, if he waited for me then Tammi would be in danger. A motorcycle pulled up in front of the house as I ran for my shoes.

Tammi was lying to me, I just knew she was. How else would Danny know I knew about Samantha. Shit...


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Thanks for al the reviews. Enjoy and remember to review.

**Chapter Eighteenth**

I slipped on my shoes, with no socks having no time to get some. I was tying my shoes when a hand clamped on my shoulder. I let out a yelp, turning around and nearly falling from being so close to _him_. He still had the hard look on his face, the dark orbs that gazed into my hazel green. His grip was tight and I would have winced, if I wasn't so preoccupied with Tammi and the note.

"Hap what-." He silenced me with a kiss. Was he always going to do that? He pulled me close, stopping me from being able to just walk away. His hands were locked firmly on my lower back, literally pushing me on him. I kissed back though, like always with him, and wrapped my arms around his neck. He was the _only_ who I would do this for. He was pressing me tight, my tits being squished against his hard chest. I was starting to blush from the close contact.

He grinned when he saw my cheeks. I moved my hands from his neck slowly down to his chest. I pushed on his chest but he didn't give. He would never give on the first shove. He bit softly at my bottom lip. When I didn't do what he wanted, he bit again. That was it. I pushed again and he let go of me. My heart was racing still. "Jesus Hap." I said as I tried to breathe again. "You're gonna suffocate me if you keep doing that."

He smirked. "I'll just have to do CPR if that happens. Either way you end up with me kissing you." I smiled at him, mouth parted a bit.

"I need to go see Tammi." I walked around him but he grabbed my arm.

He shook his head at me, "You're riding with me to the hospital." There was no fighting it. He gently pulled me along, locking the door behind him. He got on his bike, one foot firmly on the floor with the other on the pedal. He handed me a helmet to which I rolled my eyes. Was I always going to wear a helmet? I was timid getting on the back of _his_ bike. He acted differently around me than the others. I settled behind him and wrapped my arms around his middle. I just knew he was smirking.

He then rode off, the rumbles comforting me in the awkward situation. I laid my head on his back, turning my head so I wouldn't inhale the leather sent of his cut. "So when will I get to see the other tattoos you have?" I asked lifting my head so it wouldn't sound mumbled.

He chuckled. "You need to make up you're damn mind." He told me, turning into the parking lot of the hospital.

"Maybe I did." I replied with a bite as I got off his bike. I handed him the helmet and in return he pulled me closer until I was just inches from his face.

"No more games." He told me with a serious tone.

God what was I doing! He's a killer! He's a fucking hot killer who wanted me and I was playing hard to get. Stupid me. "Who's playing?" I spoke the words before I thought. He was intoxicating, the way he spoke and handled things. He was what I wanted in a way. I defiantly didn't think I'd want a killer but I did. So fucking bad. He was still holding onto my arm sitting on his bike. Then I did something neither of us expected.

I crushed my lips to his in public where anyone could see.

He immediately reacted, grabbing the back of my head and keeping me there. I didn't care anymore though. He already told me and showed me he wanted me. Who was I to deny him when I wanted the same? I bit softly on his bottom lip, watching as he parted his lip a bit. So that's what he wanted.

Someone cleared their throat and we broke contact, Happy letting me go. I was blushing hard at having been caught.

Gemma was standing there, narrowing her eyes on us both. "Gemma-." Happy started only to be interrupted by Gemma.

"Do you want to have Clay flip? Just watch where you both are before doing anything." Gemma chastised before turning her attention completely to me. "Tammi wants to see you." I nodded and quickly rushed inside the building. Being caught by Gemma was like being caught by you're mother kissing an immature boy on the couch. Embarrassing.

Tara was chatting with Clay when I entered. Tig whistled, earning the attention of many who then turned to me when he pointed at me. I groaned, why did I decided to wear short shorts at all?

"Grow the fuck up." I hissed to him stalking to Tara who pointed to room 4.

"I am grown unlike you _girlie_." I flipped him off not wanting to deal with him on top of everything else. Him and his _humor_.

-o-

I entered the room, closing it behind me. The room was quiet, except for the machine monitoring Tammi's heart. I shivered in the room, not sure why because it wasn't cold. Maybe because the room reminded me of when I first came to Charming. I was seeing Gemma and Tara's view of when I was in here. And when she visited me just a few days ago. Jesus I was only in charming for a bout little more than a week and all this shut already happened.

"Tammi?" I whispered slowly walking over to her. She didn't gaze at me, her eyes were focused on the open window. "Tammi are you okay-."

"He's going to kill her." She blurted out glaring at me. I was taken back. She was mad at me? "I didn't think he'd stoop so low." The glare was replaced with a sad face, one that meant she was close to tears. He always ruined lives.

"I'm sorry." I uttered, exhaling to not feel the way she was feeling. I was going to cry if she did. I knew I would. She shook her head, hiding her face in her hands. Great...

"Please go..." She pleaded.

"How does Danny know I know about Samantha." I asked her, ignoring her plea.

"I don't know-."

"Don't lie Tammi." I warned watching her teary eyes narrow at me.

"I'm not lying." She told me.

"So he just knows I know about Samantha? I don't believe in coincidences." I scoffed folding my arms across my chest.

"Sky I really want to be alone. Please can you just leave. I won't ruin my only chance at a normal life. I'm not stupid." Tammi was getting bolder now.

I tilted my head at her, "Well ya know what Tammi, that's the same thing I wanted and what did I get? Shit. We're not normal. We can't have a normal life."

She scoffed this time and I narrowed my eyes at her. "No shit." She replied with a nasty tone. "I can at least try to get my life back. You're too damn screwed up to do so."

That hurt me. My shoulders drooped. She was right. God I hated when she was right.

"And you know what Tammi?" She looked over at me.

"What?" She said that just to agitate me.

"You've just become the world's biggest bitch." I turned, my hair whipping around, and stormed out of her room with a loud slam. I didn't need this from her. Fucking Tammi. '

-o-

My hands were clenched into fist, my nails digging into my palm. I sat down on the bench in the hall, taking the note out of my pocket.

'_First warning. Get out of Charming and come back home. Or I'll make Samantha's life hell. Maybe even give her to one of my guys like I did her older sister._

_You come to the border of Charming today, at midnight alone. I'll hand over her sister and leave them alone, promise._

_I just want my baby girl back home._

_-Dad'_

How dare he. After so many years he had the nerve to call me _his_ baby girl and _him_ my dad. No, Clay was my dad and I was his baby girl. Not him. Never him. He had his chance and that was gone. If I went, I was dead. If they helped, she was dead.

Damn I'll never have win-win situation.

I rushed to where Clay was at. "Clay..." I muttered glancing around at all the Sons faces. Happy had come in too, watching me intently. I handed him the note and pressed myself into the floor.

"What the fuck is this?" He asked.

"Read it." I told him.

I watched his eyeballs roll as he read each word.

3...

2...

1...

"This mother fucking asshole."

Here we go...again...


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: I know this is shorter than the others but I needed to write this to lead into the next chapter. Review still. Answer the poll on my profile please

**Chapter Nineteenth**

I sighed, rubbing my temple. "We're in a hospital Clay." Gemma scolded.

"You." He pointed to me, "Outside." He growled. I moved from his side quickly knowing he would get mad it if I didn't. I pushed open the doors, going down the steps. Clay stepped in front of me, holding the note tightly in his hand.

"Where'd you get this?" He demanded.

"It was given to Tammi to give to me." I replied, used to the anger in his voice when he got frustrated or pissed off.

"You're not going out there." He told me, the tone that said he wouldn't change his mind.

"He's going to kill her-."

He cut me off quickly, "We'll ambush him them. You're not getting in the middle anymore."

I scoffed, his eyes narrowing on me. "I've been in the middle of this whole goddamn situation since the beginning."

Clay leaned in closer. "The clubhouse is the only place you'll be until this is over."

"You can't do that!" I hissed directly in his face. Clay grabbed the back of my neck, firmly yet gently. I tensed up, not liking where this was going.

"I can and I will." He responded. My jaw clenched, an action used to keep words to myself.

Even though we came outside by ourselves, the others had also come out, watching our conversation. Happy was there too, eyes hard on me. Was he angry?

"Clay what's going on?" Jax asked, stepping down to get closer to us. Clay let go of me, allowing me to rub where he held me.

"We're getting company. Everyone, clubhouse."

Great...

Just what I didn't need.

Interference.

"Get on." Clay told me, as he seated. I sighed but did as he said. I settled behind him, putting on the helmet. Fuck...

-o-

-o-

Once we got to the garage and the Sons parked, heading inside fast. They did the routine, dropping the phones in a box and heading inside. Kip was told to stay out with me, he was to be the one to watch me. After the last one, Clay didn't trust me as much anymore.

I tossed myself onto the couch, laying my head down into my hands and groaning loudly. "What happened this time?" Kip asked me, standing a few feet from me.

"Jesus it's so bad I don't even wanna talk 'bout it." I replied, lifting my head. Things were going bad... Kip went to the bar, grabbing a beer and took a gulp. My fingers twitched, I wanted one...so bad. He saw me looking and he looked torn for a minute. He knew I wasn't supposed to be drinking. He grabbed another beer, a smile spread across my face, and walked over to me.

"Here." He muttered and I grabbed it with a thank you. I twisted the cap, taking a large drink. I sighed satisfied at the familiar taste. "Just don't tell them I gave you one."

I laughed, "Kip you think poorly of me. I don't rat on people who help me." I told him, taking another gulp. They would be done soon, the plan would be set, I would be kept away. Forcefully if they had to. Oh they would. I would't let someone else get hurt for my mistakes. Not again. My head dropped onto the ledge of the back of the couch. The silence was tense. Kip and I weren't really friends, just people who talked. The waiting was killing me. I knew the longer they took, the more depth the plan they were making. I plan I would take little to no part in.

-o-

-o-

10 minutes, 2 beers, and a headache later, the Sons emerged from 'Church'. I was sitting at the beer, almost done with my beer. Caught red handed by Clay, beer bottle to my lips. He narrowed his eyes at me and I gave him a nervous chuckle. I didn't expect to be caught so easily. Happy was there too, smirking my way at me.

Jax shook his head putting a hand on Clay's shoulder. "Let it go. She ain't gonna quit anytime soon." He was right. I wasn't. Not if I could help it. Clay huffed irritated.

Clay sat beside me, making sure I looked at him. He was going to tell me something. Something he knew I wasn't going to like.

"Listen Sky," He started with the same serious tone as earlier. I gave him my full attention, putting the bottle on the counter. "You'll be staying here for the rest of the night. Kip is going to watch you."

I narrowed my eyes at him. I defiantly did not like this. "No." I stated.

"No? Sky you got no choice in this. This is not up for discussion." He replied. I sat up straighter, not liking the idea that I wasn't going to be there when the whole mess was my fault.

"He wants _me_. He won't like that I'm not there." I told him.

"Well he ain't gonna see you. Not ever." Happy blurted out, startling me a bit. He always spoke with the strong raspy throat I loved to hear. I glanced at him, the anger in his eyes over what Danny was trying to do to me.

"What Killa says." Tig spoke up. When the two killers say something like that, people are obliged to believe them.

"Go get everything ready. We have a job tonight." Clay ushered everyone, who began to gather the guns they would need.

Shit...

Fucking Danny...

Always his fault.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. Enjoy this chapter. More people to answer poll please.

Answer the questions at the end of chapter in reviews please.

**Chapter Twenty**

Clay and the Sons didn't take long to get all the guns ready. I was witness to it all. I watched as they gathered the guns they would use, grabbing the ones they wanted. Clay was telling them the plan again, just to make it all clear. Since Danny would be waiting outside Charming, they would all ride out to him. If Danny shot first, then they would shoot back. The had to move the fight from Charming, as far as they could.

All the while, I was nervous. Did Clay think I could just sit around and do nothing? Hell he didn't know me still. Or he choose to ignore that simple fact. And then there was the whole issue of Kip watching me. I knew he wasn't weak or anything. He was loyal, he would do what he needed to finish his job. Even if that meant stopping me from leaving.

"You know he can't keep me here." I hissed to Clay when he was near me.

Clay looked at me for a second, sighing. "He'll do what he has to, to keep you here."

I glared at him. He told Kip to do what he needed to keep me on lock down. Fuck. He was going to fight if I fought him. "Start moving out." Clay ordered, being the first to leave. Happy came over to me, grabbing me by the back of the neck to keep me from looking away as he spoke. He was gentle though. He stared me in the eyes, dark fierce orbs.

"I don't want you leaving." He growled, his face close to mine.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I'll do as I please."

His mouth was near my ear. "Then I'll just have to _punish_ you." A shiver ran up my spine, his voice changing from the cold serious to a playful serious. Oh he was good... Happy let me go, ignoring Kip's look of surprise. He moved from my side, giving me that look that made me blush. Kip tapped me on the shoulder, surprising me.

"What?" I asked him, watching as he took a seat beside me.

"You and Hap?" He questioned, obviously confused.

I smirked, "Don't say nothing yet. Not 'til all this is over."

He nodded quickly, willing to keep a secret. "Why him?"

I raised my brow at him. "What do you mean why him?"

"Why'd you pick him?" He responded, taking a sip of his beer.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't really know. He's just...he's just my type I guess." I never really thought of why. I just knew he wanted me and he made something in me spark that wanted him back. I wasn't just a kid in his eyes and I was happy.

"He's you're type?" He chuckled and I did so too. Weird words to use but it was true. I wanted a man who could protect me when I needed him too but understood I wasn't a weak girl. I could take care of myself, just I would need help sometimes. The clubhouse was getting quieter, the Sons were serious about what was going to happen. No joking around. Not 'til everything was over and done with. Kip stayed by my side, Clay's orders not to let me out of his sight. I was a tricky bitch.

"Time?" I asked. Kip checked his cell.

"12:22" Wow, all that time waisted. I groaned, banging my head against the counter.

"Clay." I said in a whiny voice. He was chatting with Jax about something when I called out to him.

He turned to me. "What?"

"Where can I take a nap at?" He was stunned, guess he wasn't expecting that question.

"Hell I don't-."

"She can sleep in my room." Happy replied, interrupting Clay. He just narrowed his eyes at Happy, clearly not liking how Happy was acting with me, but he nodded motioning me to follow Happy.

I was happy he was letting me sleep in his room. I don't know why but I enjoyed the fact that he was letting me into his room. He led me down the hall, past the wall where the Sons all had pictures of the time they were in jail. Happy still looked the same, untamed and serious. There were many doors, all with names on the doors to signal who lived in the room. He stopped in front of his door, opening it and pushing me inside gently.

The room was messy, not like I was surprised. He had a few shirts on the ground and pants. The bed was cleaner. Happy pulled my back to his front, my breath catching in my throat by the sudden move. He held me tight against him, his arms going around my waist and holding me there. I could feel his bulge press against my backside and I shivered. His breath was on my neck, his lips giving me small kisses. I let my head fall back against his shoulder, a feeling building up in the pit of my stomach.

He kissed me harder on the neck, trailing up towards my jaw. I swallowed, hands grabbing at his on my hips. "Stay in here." He muttered against my ear, turning my head to kiss me hard on the lips. I closed my eyes when he kissed me, kissing back with the same roughness. He growled into the kiss, turning me around and pressing me harder against him with his hands on my ass. I didn't mind though I was uncomfortable. I never had anyone do what he was doing to me before.

I broke the kiss, breathing hard as I looked at him. "I can't." I told him. "I won't." There was the defiance again. His eyes narrowed on me, a hard look on his face. He crushed his lips to mine hungrily, biting at my lower lip. He pushed me back as he walked forward. I gasped into his mouth as I hit the edge of the bed and fell back. I laid on my back about to get up but Happy got on top of me, his knee between my legs. I felt awkward in this position.

Happy towered over me, his hands braced on either side of my head on the bed. I swallowed staring at him. He wasn't used to being told no, he would never be used to it. I was the first. His knee suddenly pressed his knee against the inside of thigh. I let out another gasp at the contact. "What are you doing?" I hissed out. I wasn't expecting that.

He smirked, leaning down towards my lips. One of his hands went to my side, caressing softly. His hand moved up, towards my chest. I blushed harder, cheeks heating up. "Hap they're gonna know..." I muttered after I turned my head to break the kiss.

"Sooner or later this is gonna happen." He told me.

"I know." I did know. Happy was a man, he could only hold back for so long.

Happy got off the bed, smirking at me. I rolled over, grabbing one of his pillows. He opened the door and I heard it shut behind. There was a weird feeling between my legs.

Damn him...

He was making me feel what he was feeling. He was making _me _want _him_ instead of the other way around. I inhaled the scent of the pillow. Smelled like him. Leather and smoke. I smiled as I drifted off. I was going to dream Happy dreams.

-o-

_No!_

I sat up alarmed. My chest heaving up and down. Was this going to keep happening to me? I glanced around, I was still in Happy's room. I pulled off a blanket, planting my feet firmly on the ground. I stretched, yawning as I did so. The door suddenly opened, in coming Happy. He had bits of blood on his shirt. Did they do the job already?

"It's done." He told me.

I didn't feel relieved though. I knew I should have but I felt strange.

Happy walked to me, grabbing me around the middle, and tossing me on the bed. I gasped at him, startled. He smirked, moving to get on top of me. "What are you doing now?" I questioned him, watching as he knelt on the bed grabbing my legs. He pulled my legs apart, putting his body between before I could close them. He licked his lips, the need in his eyes again. I gulped, afraid.

His hands went under my shirt, going up to my chest. My hands grabbed his hands, stopping him from touching one of my tits. "No Happy." I told him. He was crossing a border.

"They won't care." He reassured, grabbing the hand I was using to stop his. I felt his warm fingers trail up to my left nipple. I gasped as he rubbed in circles. "Hap..." I warned. He just pulled my shirt up over my tits, pulling off my bra. "Hap we can't." His mouth suddenly latched onto my nipple.

"Hap..." I moaned, my hand going to his head. He smirked, looking me in my eyes. He sucked, hard and I let out a louder moan. The feeling was bubbling inside me. His other hand grabbed my right tit, rubbing hard. He was making me feel something I had never before felt. I could his tongue swirl around my nipple and I let out another loud moan.

I was amazed no one came into his room after all the loud noises I was making.

My cheeks were hot as more moans escaped. His mouth left my tit and he leaned over me, one of his hands sliding down my body. I shivered at the feeling, watching his dark orbs. His hand rested on my hip, playing with the band of my shorts. "We can't..."

Like before, he ignored me. He pulled down my pants slowly, teasing the both of us. I lifted a bit to let him slide off the short shorts. He grinned at me, hand caressing my thigh. Another shiver rushed up my spine, the feeling bubbling again in the pit of my stomach. He stared at my black bikini style panties. His hands grabbed the edge of my panties, slowly sliding them down my legs. I hid my face in my hands, embarrassed and nervous.

"Don't." He told me, grabbing both my hands in his one. I gulped as he pulled my panties all the way off. He let my hands go, stepping back a bit and grinned at me. "So fucking beautiful."

I flushed harder. He was making me so very.._.wet_.

He pulled my legs closer to him, helping me to wrap my legs around his. His hand rubbed the inside of my thigh, going closer to my center. His finger suddenly rubbed my lips and found my opening. I gasped moaning as his finger rubbed up and down. "Wet already?" He teased. I moaned and groaned. He was teasing me so much.

"Sky." I looked at him. He was suddenly a blurry face.

Damn don't tell me...

"Sky!" Everything was shaking as the person who was not Happy yelled.

-o-

"Wake up!" I jerked awake, my arms flailing in defense. I felt the back of my hand make contact with something. "Fuck that hurts." The person groaned.

Kip.

"Shit sorry." I told him, vision coming into focus. Kip was holding his mouth where I could spot bits of blood.

"I came to check on you 'cause I heard some noise." I blushed at this, hiding my face in my hands. "What were you dreaming? Took me a while to get you up."

I groaned into my hands. "Ya don't need to know. Wouldn't like it if I told ya." I hoped he didn't catch on.

"You sure can sleep though." He said as he neared the door.

"What do you mean?" I asked, getting up from Happy' bed.

"Its almost 10. You've been asleep for 10 hours. How the hell can you do that?" I zoned for a second. 10 hours? What the hell? I was going to take a nap, not sleep 'til midnight.

Midnight.

Damn.

I had to think of a plan in less than 2 hours.

"Everyone's gone already. Just me and you." He said leaving the door open for me. I rushed to the bathroom as Kip made his way to the bar.

The dream seemed so real. I _never_ had such a vivid dream. Usually those dreams were just resurfaced memories. Not like this.

Happy was messing with my head _and_ body now.

I splashed water on my face, trying to fully wake myself up. My body felt sore from the non stop dead sleep I had. No more naps for me.

Kip knocked on the door, "Sky you alright?"

I turned off the water and looked into the mirror. The girl in the mirror shouldn't have existed. The girl with the hazel-green eyes, long brunette hair, and the look of a person who took no bullshit from anyone. She should have been dead so long ago but somehow, through all the mess she survived.

I survived. I had the will to live and not even Danny could take that out of me no matter how much he tortured me.

"Sky?" He asked.

I sighed. "Yeah." I replied, "I'm good."

* * *

1. Why do you like/dislike Tammi?

2. Should this story be M instead of T


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. Keep reviewing!

Enjoy

**Chapter Twenty-One**

I opened the door, Kip standing there confused. "You sure you're okay?"

I sighed annoyed. "Yes Kip. I'm good."

He handed me one of the bottles of beer in his hand. "Know you need one."

I chuckled grabbing it. "Got that right."

I headed to the bar, sitting on one of the stools, my back to everything. I didn't open the beer yet. No matter how much I wanted to, I was being stopped. If I was going to do something, I had to be able to focus and if I drank too much, that would be impossible. Kip was sitting a few stools away from me.

Silence.

He wasn't talking to me and I wasn't talking to him. Probably because he was waiting for me to do something so he could react. He knew his job, I knew his job, there was tension between us. My hand twisted the cap off, bringing the bottle up to my lips despite what I just told myself. Some of the liquid spilling into my mouth. I still didn't know how to get away from him.

"I thought you were going to be trouble." Kip chuckled, looking over at me. A smirk made its way to my face.

"Really? Why would you think that?" I was playing innocent. If he didn't think I was going to do anything, it was safer to get away.

He laughed as he spoke, "'Cause I seen the way the guys act with you. An' I heard what happened the first two times you tried to get away."

Of course, let them talk about me and what happened. He was done with the first beer. "You got anything stronger than a beer?" I asked him.

"Don't think you should be wanting to drink something like that." He told me.

"I just wanna see how much I can drink. Not like I can leave this place." He got off his stool, grabbing two glasses and a bottle of whiskey. I grinned at him, happy and amazed at how gullible he really was.

"Stays between us." I nodded to him. Not for long though.

He poured me half a glass and him the same. I grabbed the glass, tossing my head back as I raised the drink. The liquor burned the back of my throat. I coughed, not used to something so strong like that. He did the same after me, but he didn't cough. "Too strong?" He grinned. I narrowed my eyes at him, slamming the glass down for him to pour me another.

He filled his back up too, drowning it in one swoop.

-o-

For a good while, we just drowned shots after shots. My head was swirling by the fourth one and I was getting ready to quit. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Kip wasn't do so better though. He was sluggish like me. Idiot.

He sat down on the stool beside me, glass in hand. I gripped my tight, passing it over at him once he finished his. He gave me a skeptical look. "No more." He said putting the glass down on the counter. "Okay..." I replied.

I grabbed my glass again and suddenly hit him over the head with it. He stumbled out of his seat, holding his head where I hit him. "What the fuck was that for?"

I laughed at his reaction. "Nothing." He didn't like my answer. I grabbed his glass and poured myself another. He sat down beside me, holding down his anger. "Sorry Kip..." I muttered, head swaying still. The bottle was still in my hand.

"For w-." I smashed the bottle against the side of his head. He fell to the floor groaning in pain. I stood from my seat, stumbling towards the door. Kip was still on the floor, passing out. Sorry Kip. I grabbed a bottle of water, surprisingly, from the cooler before leaving.

I left the clubhouse, eyes trying to focus. I had to find my way to the border without being seen by the others. Hell if I could see good would help too.

-o-

I staggered for a while, my head spinning slowly now. The whiskey was stronger than what I usually had. I had to sober up soon if I was to make it there. Kip was going to be so mad at me for what I did but he had to understand I needed to leave. The trouble was mine. Just mine.

Danny would be the one to die by my hands. He had to see I wasn't afraid of him anymore.

I opened the bottle, taking large gulps. I walked slowly at first, making sure I wouldn't fall and hurt myself if I went too fast. How long would it take for me to walk? I hoped in less than an hour. I was in no place to break into a car and drive there. Once the bottle was empty I tossed it to the side. I rubbed my eyes so I could see better and sighed. The headache was going away little by little.. Good sign.

I walked for a while, trying to figure out my way to the border of Charming on my own. It was weird how long I've been in Charming but I hadn't seen everything yet. I kept tripping, sometimes by my own feet or just not lifting my foot off the ground far enough. Real annoying too.

I had only been this tipsy once in my life. It was when I was 13, just three years ago. I had gotten one of Danny's liquor bottles, trying to drown out the pain I was feeling after his daily beatings. Only this one was worse, he left me with a black eye and sore ribs. I had ran back to my room, looking over my shoulder as if someone would catch me. He had many men around to catch me in the act. I sat in the farthest corner in my room, opening the bottle. I was hesitant, knowing if he caught me, which he would, I would be in so much trouble. Yet, I didn't care. I wanted to show him I wasn't afraid anymore. He couldn't always control me like he wanted.

Half a bottle later, I was getting the headache and my vision was blurred. Danny entered, as soon as I got up, and he started yelling. One thing led to another and I was on the floor. Only I didn't feel so much pain as I had before. I was numb.

Maybe that's why I drank sometimes. I wanted to feel numb again when I was having problems.

My thoughts jumped back to Kip. I wondered if he was okay, I didn't hit him hard but I hit him hard enough to get away. He was going to be mad, but he wasn't going to be the only one.

-o-

I walked for what seemed like forever. I really needed to take a tour of Charming. Suddenly I was grabbed, a yell escaping, as I was pulled and pushed up against a building wall. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" My eyes went wide at the voice.

Happy.

Fuck.

I remained silent as he held me against the wall. Kip must have told them I was able to get away. "Answer me Skylar." He growled. I was driving his patience.

"I have to." I told him. He sighed irritated.

"No you don't. You're just going to get killed." He hissed back.

I shoved him away, catching him off guard. I was sober enough now. His eyes narrowed at me as if he couldn't believe what I just did. Before he could tell me something though, his phone rang. He answered his phone with an anger and moved away, out of hearing range. I stayed in my spot against the wall, watching Happy's expressions. He was sounding angry as he talked to the person on the other end.

"Fine." He nearly yelled into the phone, the only reason I heard it. He pointed to me. "Come on."

I walked beside Happy, biting the inside of my cheek. He was acting differently. Did he care that much? No, men like Happy didn't show how much they cared. The whole walk was quiet. He didn't look over at me, just walked fast.

-o-

We ended up at the border, where I originally planned to be alone. Clay and the others stood around, hiding away until it was time. Clay was glaring my way, motioning me to go to him. Happy separated from my side, going to his bike beside Tig and the others. I slowly made my way to Clay. He was sitting on his bike, talking to Jax who was sitting too. Jax gave me a look too but he got off his bike and walked over to Chibs and Juice.

"What the fuck? Prospect calls and tells me you hit him over the head with a whiskey bottle and then run." I nodded slowly, shifting on my feet. "We're going to need you after all." He added a few more seconds. I stared at him, the words not getting to me all the way.

"What?" I questioned.

"You're going to lure Danny to the motel down on the rode. We'll follow 10 minutes after you leave." I gulped. Sounded easy enough but there was the issue of Danny. He wouldn't just stop at a motel unless he had to. Even if I was injured, he wouldn't. Danny was a cold hearted bastard. And then the other problem. What if they didn't make it in time? Danny would have me and he would kill me. Imagine that, you're own father wanting to kill you. It was absurd.

His voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "What?"

He sighed. "I said you'll have to play along to what I'm saying so he'll believe you. I'm going to say things but don't you believe me."

I wasn't liking where this was going but I nodded anyways. It was the only plan we had.

"Clay." We both turned our direction to the sound of a car coming. My stomach was twisting. It was happening. And I could do nothing to stop it.

Fuck...


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

I knew that car. Danny's for sure. The car was a black BWM 3-Series with dark windows. He opened the car door, stepping out with a blank expression. Well it was blank until his eyes landed on me. I could see the pathetic smile on his face. Danny wore a gray male tank top with black jeans. I could see a gun hidden under his waist band. He came prepared. His men, both of whom I didn't recognize, had the same cold look. Killers no doubt.

Clay got for his bike, gripping my upper arm tightly. I winced a bit at the roughness confused by why he was acting this way with me. He walked to Danny, staying inside of Charming. Danny stood in front of his car, arms at his side as he stared at the both of us. My heart was racing. He always made me feel afraid. No way around that.

"My darling daughter." I visibly flinched when he called me that. I was never his daughter. He grinned, catching the flinch. Clay's grip was softer, a dull throb from where he gripped me.

"Finally meet the famous Danny Moore in person." Clay said with a forced grin.

Danny grinned back. "I'll just take her off you're hands. Know she must have been trouble."

Clay laughed, "Yeah she was." He shoved me into Danny. I yelped, my arm being grabbed by Danny's rough hands. He gave me a sharp look one that said he would deal with me very soon.

"Well I'll be on my way." He said, turning around. He wasn't going to back down so easily. Suddenly he whipped out his gun, turning back around and pointing the gun at Clay. I gave him fearful eyes. He would shoot. I knew he would. "Why do you hand her over so easily? I know she's been with you for the 2 weeks." I swallowed the lump of fear growing.

"That bitch." I winced. "Has been nothing but trouble. Trouble I don't need. I'm glad to be rid of her." I looked away, anger building inside me. Even if he was just acting, the words still hurt. I was being trouble, all this happened because of me.

Danny laughed, tugging me forward. "Ya hear that?" He said in my face. "You were better off with me." He sneered and I bit my lip to keep from saying something to him. Danny out the gun pack, bidding his goodbyes to Clay. What the hell?

He shoved me one of his men. I was gripped on the arm and forced into the backseat of the car. His men got in too, Danny starting the car again. The rumbles were nothing like Happy's bike or Clay's or Jax's. He looked in the mirror at me, a sadistic grin on his face. The same hazel-green eyes looking back at me. "You're dead bitch."

-o-

He drove from Charming down the road. I stayed in my seat huddled on the seat. One of his men, the one sitting beside me, had his hand on the seats. I could see the hand moving slowly towards my leg. Fucking perverted fuckers...

Danny paid no attention to us, his mind was thinking about what he would do to me. He was going to torture me until I begged to die.

His hand landed on my thigh. Curse me for wearing stupid short shorts! Why did all the men he hire always seem to want to _touch_ me? The hand rubbed back and forth slowly and I looked in the mirror as if pleading for my _father_ to help me. He never even looked up, he just leaned back in his seat, elbow up on the window ledge of the car door, as he drove. He didn't care anymore. I shivered, disgusted that this man had no sense of boundaries.

He grinned, as if he thought I were enjoying his touch. His hand moved further up, towards the front of my shorts. I snapped, not able to stand the idiot thinking he could touch me. Scene or not he was going to be a bloody pulp. I grabbed his hand, bending his fingers back. He let out a yell of pain as I bent his fingers back. "Fucking bitch!" He reached over and slapped me. I was seething now. First he thought he could touch me and now he thought he could hit me? No, that was a big no-no.

I moved fast, slamming my fist into his face. His head snapped back, hitting the back of the window. "Fuck!"

Danny stopped the car, making me fly back into the car door. I groaned when my head hit the window. I moved for him again, before Danny could open the door and break us apart. I punched him in the gut, getting a punch back in the same place. I slammed my fist into his face again, my cheek stinging when he slapped me. I wasn't going to back down, not until he got what he deserved.

A hand grabbed my hair, yanking me back. I winced as I was forced back. The tugging kept on until I was out of the car and dropped to the floor. Danny stood above me, anger flaring through his eyes. He punched me in the face, earning a yell from me. I could feel blood flowing from my nose. "You just can't learn." He whispered in a deadly tone.

"Fuck man Danny his head is bleeding." The other man who was once seated beside Danny said.

"Fucking bitch here can't seem to stay out of trouble. Check for a motel or something. Don't want no blood in my car!" He seethed to the other.

"There's one just down the rode Danny." The man answered.

"Then get in the fucking car." He forced me back into the car, slamming the door shut in my face. Danny got back in, driving away fast. He hated distractions as much as he hated being off schedule.

-o-

Danny parked in motel lot, getting a quick room from the front desk. He made me wait in a separate room, so he could yell at me, I was sure of. The other men took the other room, getting the one I hurt patched up. I waited on the bed, sitting on the edge. Danny would come in less than 5 seconds to 'punish' me.

5...

I hoped Clay and them got here soon.

4...

I wished I had been smarter.

3...

Fuck I wished I had stayed in the clubhouse.

2...

I wanted Danny dead.

1...

Here he comes. Like I had counted, Danny entered the room rudely, slamming the door open. He stalked to me, grabbing a fist full of my hair and making me stand half up. "I can't wait to end you're life." He spat.

I smirked, the defiance back in me. "Then do it if you can't wait _Daddy_." I sneered in his face. His palm stroke me, my head snapping to the side from the force. He didn't like to be taunted like that.

He pulled out his gun, aiming it at my temple. I gulped fearing for my life. "I could do it." He said. I knew he could see the fear I had. "I could shoot you in the head and leave you're body here."

"Then do it." I insisted.

"Why give you the satisfaction of a quick end to you're pathetic life? I am going to make you suffer." He whispered to me, striking me with the butt of the gun. My head swirled from the force.

"That's right." I gathered the blood in my mouth, from when I bit the inside of my cheek to hard, and spat it at his feet. "A sadistic mother fucker like you would never give someone a quick death!" I talked quickly knowing he would hit me again. He did, extra harder.

"I should cut out you're tongue." He hissed. Then a smile broke out on his face. He lifted his pants leg, pulling out a knife strapped to his leg. I let out a fearful cry as he showed me the blade. He was serious. He was going to cut out my fucking tongue. I moved from the bed, putting space between us. He grinned wide as he stepped closer. I wasn't going to hide the fear. Fear gave me the adrenaline I would need to get out of here.

I moved to the side quickly when he stepped forward. He caught my hair in his hands yanking me back. I yelped as his arm draped over my chest, close to my neck almost choking me. The knife slid down my cheek and I let out a small whimper. He was crazy!

"I'm going to enjoy not being able to hear you scream." He whispered in my ear. He gripped my chin, forcing my head to still. His fingers gripped my chin, rough enough to force my mouth open. I felt his fingers on my tongue and I tried to move but turned us over so I was flat against the wall, his body pressing against mine so he kept me pinned. I could feel the blade on my tongue and I let out some tears.

No!

I thrashed again when I felt the knife cut a bit into the side of my tongue. He laughed, a cruel heartless laugh.

Suddenly the door burst open.

"Get the fuck out of here!" Danny screamed, tossing me aside and getting out his gun. I fell to the floor, banging my head on the ground. I groaned, scurrying away to put distance between me and Danny. The other had a gun aimed at him.

Oh God...no...


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Part 1

Blood pumped in my ears as I watched helpless as the two men aimed guns at one another. I could taste blood from where he cut me. Fucking bastard!

"I'm in no mood to shed blood. So leave before I put a fucking bullet in you're head!" Danny seethed, cocking the gun.

"Give me the girl then." I snapped my head to Clay, relief washed over me. He came like he said he would.

Danny chuckled, "Thought you didn't want her."

"She's my daughter."

The air in the room got denser, Danny's face growing hard and cold. The words Clay spoke sparked something in him. I smiled at Clay. He thought of me as his daughter. I finally had a father even if he wasn't blood. Danny moved closer to me, breaking eye contact with Clay to look at me. The cold eyes made me back further away from him.

"Stay the fuck away from her!" Clay hissed, taking a step forward. Danny pointed the gun at me and my breathing increased. Death was always just a second away from me.

"Take one more step and I will fucking kill her right now." Danny warned. Clay stopped immediately. He wasn't going to jeopardize my life even though I was facing death.

Danny turned his attention back to me. The hard look of a cold blooded killer. I stared back at him trying to show I wasn't scared anymore when in truth I was scared as hell. I finally found myself a place where I was wanted and he was going to end me. Why? Why was my life so bad to him that he wanted to end it? He could have just disowned me but he was going through such great lengths just to make sure I didn't breathe another ounce of air in this world.

"So he's you're _father_ now?" He questioned me, pushing the gun into my temple.

"Y-Yes..." I whispered, my voice weak from all the fear coursing through me.

"What am I so bad?" He asked with a smirk on his face. He knew the answer. "Tell ya what." He started, letting his arm drop to his side. He leaned down and gripped my upper arm, tossing me to the middle of both of them. Clay's features hardened when he saw the way Danny just tossed me like some simple rag doll. I slowly got up, rubbing my arm where I was grabbed so many countless times. My arm had finger prints from those who roughly grabbed me.

Danny was still grinning showing off his shiny white teeth. He aimed the gun at me again. "I'll let ya choose you're _Daddy_." He spat the word out with such venom I flinched. He always found a way to make me afraid even in words.

"What?" I was confused now. What did he think he was doing by letting me _choose_?

He let out an irritated sigh. "Choose. Me or Him."

"How do I know you won't just kill me?" Clay pipped up. Danny smirked his way.

"I promise not to shoot until she picks." He said.

Clay snorted. "How can I trust you?"

Danny grinned at me. "I _never_ go back on my word. Isn't that right Skylar?"

If he was good at one thing, it was promises. He always did what he said he would. And that's why I was afraid. He promised me once he was going to be the one to end my 'miserable' life.

"Yes." I replied. "He's right."

"Now choose!" He seethed.

-o-

It was odd being in the middle of these two men. For so many years it had been just Danny and me. Father and Daughter. But now, now it was Danny, me, and my other family. I no longer had the simple choice of me or him. Now I had to worry about the others and the trouble they were putting themselves into by trying to save me. They could have just left me to die but no, Jax just had to have the heart to help me.

I stood so I was able to look at each of them. The two men were so different yet so alike in a way.

Danny was my father, by blood, no matter how much I wished for him not to be. He was part of the reason why I was in this world. Why I was still in this world. When I was younger, all I ever wanted was approval. I wanted to be known as Skylar Moore because that's who I was. As a child I never understood his hatred for me, something I still don't know. He blamed it all on me being first born but there was another reason beneath it all. I just knew it I just couldn't uncover it. Pain and misery was my life before the 2 weeks.

Clay was my father, by a simple bond, and that's as far as it would go. He would never be my blood father but he was as good. He took me in, despite the danger. He saved me, despite the trouble. He loved me ignoring the fact that I wasn't his. That was a true father. The 2 weeks spent with him was enough to over ride all the pain inflicted on me in the past. His and the Sons and Gemma's love had been what I longed for. The love Danny or my mother never showed me.

They both shared something though.

Me.

I was in both their lives and I had turned their life upside down and around. I would always be in their life no matter if I lived or died. Danny would _never_ be able to rid me from his mind because I was the reason for all his current troubles. I was the reason he had come all the way to Charming to get me. I was the reason he loved his second child more. If I was a boy, there would have been no reason for a second child. A child that wasn't even his. Clay would always have a place in his heart for me. Just like Gemma. I was family. Family took care of family.

There was another problem. I knew too much on both sides. I knew about the club. They sold illegal firearms. They killed. Danny ran our hometown with an iron fist. One slip up to the police and he would be taken down. The moment I ran, I became a traitor to the 'family'. A family that didn't want me.

Yet, I was torn.

Torn in two.

Go with my family or the people who protected me.

The choice shouldn't have been so hard but it was.

There I stood, between two men. Each held a gun pointed in my direction. One side live, the other die. One meant pain while the other happiness. The obvious choice would have been to go to the one where I would be happy, Clay. If I did so, someone was going to die and I held every person close to my heart. I felt if I went either way, I would be killed. One side for being a traitor, the other for knowing too much. It was a no win situation that I couldn't get out of.

Danny was on my left, staring at me with a hatred I was accustomed too. He wanted to have a son who could take over his 'business' of drug dealing and illegal gun selling. Since I was a female, he hated me. I was used as his punching bag for many years earning a few scars and cracked ribs. He was blessed with a son a few years later and I was ignored. He simply didn't care about me and neither did my mother. She let him hurt me.

If Clay had been my father, no doubt things would have been different. He would have been a great father to me. He was the one who gave me a second chance at life. He made me see what I never knew. Yet he was the one who would take away that chance if I went with my father. Either way I was screwed.

"Choose." Danny growled impatiently. He would have shot me dead if he had not given me his word that he would let me choose. I wasn't under his control anymore and he knew that. Why couldn't I choose? Clay kept himself quiet, leaving me to make the hard choice.

Why was it always me? I was just a teen girl who was forced to grow up too soon. So many decisions were placed in my hands. I was forced to choose every day of my life, knowing some of the choices had dangerous consequences. Why did he hate me so much? Was my birth such a horrific thing? Did my mother even hold me?

By the time I knew it my feet were moving towards the man who barged into the room to get me. He was an odd man, he was a killer and yet he came for me. This was my family. He was my father even though we were not blood. I stood beside him glaring at the man who dared to get rid of everything I had. An arm went around my shoulder, pulling me behind and away from danger. I wanted to just stay there and watch my father's face flare with betrayal. He was so damn confident I would go with him. He didn't know me at all.

"Skylar." He said and I cringed. I would never like how he said my name. He always said my name with anger.

Seems I didn't move fast enough behind him so I couldn't brace myself for the next string of events.

Danny pointed the gun at me, his finger on the trigger. Two shots rang out, one from each side, a blood curling scream emitting from me as I fell to the floor in pain. The doors bursting open, more people and shooting. Someone dragging me away quickly but gently. I didn't know the person so I tried to fight getting dizzy real fast.

A hand going over my mouth as darkness clouded my vision.

No...Not again...Please...

-o-

-o-

-o-

Part 2

Darkness surrounded me as I sat in the middle of no where. I could hear voices of people I used to know and those I know now. People laughing and yelling but then people screaming and crying. Took me a long time to figure out this was my own mind, the memories I blocked and those I wanted to keep. I was deep in my mind, in an unconscious state. I sat with my knees hitched to my chest, hiding my face between my legs.

_"Where is she?" _That was Danny's angry voice when I had hid in my room once.

_"I'm sorry!"_ That was my reply when he found me.

The dark was my friend. I found comfort in knowing that the dark would never hurt me. The dark gave me a chance to be hidden from the world, a place where not even Danny could enter.

_"I won't cream you...not yet at least." _I laughed at the memory I kept.

It was weird, the memories I replayed in my head at such a time. Happy made me happy. He was part of the group that wanted to protect me, the ones who loved me even if he had a different love for me.

_"What do you want?" _There was the scared voice of mine. I had known what he wanted, the need wasn't so hard to see. I just wanted to make sure.

_"You."_ Happy was so bold it scared me at first. I thought of him as a man who took what he wanted and left. But when he came to get me, when he scolded me for getting into danger, I knew he wasn't like that. Happy would never tell me but he did care.

Family used to be just a word. I was never in a _family_. Danny always made sure to tell me, even going through great lengths as to tell his son, Edgar, I was not his sister. I remembered the memory so well, the darkness around me fading until I was in another place.

_I sat in the middle of a living room on red carpet. Danny was on the couch, Edgar sitting beside him, as they watched a game on TV. My mother, Daphne, was chatting away on the phone. I was no where in the picture. I was up in my room, trying to sleep after a beating. I rather be in my room alone than have to stand the taunts of Danny and the looks of a mother who disliked me. Edgar was only 10, 2 years younger than me. He didn't understand everything about us but he knew enough to see that he was favored. _

_Minutes later my door opened. I didn't bother turning to look at who it was. Danny often came into my room just to taunt with me. He was my tormentor, my enemy. "See her boy?" He had brought Edgar with him. I cringed, knowing what was to come. "Do you know who she is?"_

_"My sister?" He questioned, not sure where this was going. _

_"No!" Danny bellowed. A hand rolled me over, nearly making me drop to the ground if I hadn't caught myself in time. "That thing is not you're sister!" He made me flinch, tears filling my eyes._

_"What do you mean?" Edgar used to so innocent, until he grew up. _

_"She's not in _our_ family. She will _never _be in _our _family." He was always so cruel. I watched myself as the tears fell. No use crying but I did. "Never."_

He was right. I wasn't family. I was a Teller and if I could change my name I would. Clay said so himself.

_"Shit kid you're family and we take care of our own." _

The scene grew dark, leaving me to stand in emptiness...

Then I heard a voice. "Skylar..." The voice was soft and kind, calling for me to come.

"Skylar..." There was a small light from afar. I moved slowly not sure what the light was.

"Come on Skylar..." The light grew bigger. I reached out, as if to touch the bright light.

I felt a tug, as if I was being pulled back into my right state of mind. I was pulled along, going past everything I had ever seen and heard.

-o-

My eyes fluttered open, a loud groan escaping me. "You've gonna give me a heart attack one of these days." Clay exaggerated. I laughed though I coughed too a bit. Gemma laughed too getting up from her seat.

"What happened?" I asked, sitting up.

Gemma gave me a soft smile. "You blacked out sweetie. Too much excitement for your mind to handle."

No wonder it was dark.

"Yeah, gave Happy a good scare when he got you outta there." Clay laughed as did Gemma. I chuckled, at the thought of a scared Happy. He didn't show fear, maybe anger, but not fear.

Did Danny get killed? Part of me hoped not because I wanted to see him die. I didn't want to be left without knowing answers. I needed to know why he hated me so fucking much. What had I done that was so bad? They couldn't just leave me to wondering. That would be cruel. More cruel than Danny had been to me in the past. And that was A LOT.

"Is he dead?" I blurted the question, uneasiness in the air. Clay didn't speak and Gemma shook her head.

Clay sighed, standing beside my bed. He looked me in the eyes with a soft gaze. The one gaze told me everything I needed to know. He was dead. He was dead and I didn't even get to see him die or get the answers I wanted.

"Hap got him Sky. I didn't even get a chance to stop him." My jaw clenched and I glared at my hands rested in my lap. This wasn't fair. I only wanted a simple answer to a question that had been on my mind for years.

"How'd he die?" I was going to get the details I needed.

"Happy shot him in the head." I flinched at the way he died. He would have just fallen to the ground, dead, with a bullet whole in his head.

"You couldn't stop him?" I questioned. It takes a few seconds to raised a gun and shoot. How could he not have stopped Happy?

"Stupid me left him in the room when I heard yelling outside. Seems he had his kid with him." I froze at that fact. How did he have Edgar? He never planned on stopping at the motel. Unless...no he wasn't that smart. He couldn't have planned it all? Could he?

"What about the kid?" Edgar was my brother even if Danny told him I wasn't.

"Said Danny brought him here to wait for him. Hell kid fought Tig when he grabbed him. Definitely Danny's boy." I cringed. He would be known as Danny's child. I would never. Anger flared at the thought of him. He was the favored one. Danny _loved_ him. "I came back into the room when I heard the gun shot."

"Bring Hap here." I told him, finally looking up at Clay.

Happy was going to answer my questions whether he wanted to or not.

Yeah, I was going to demand something from a killer.

I seemed to love being near death.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I know I haven't updates like I used to. Enjoy. I'd like to thank **ozlady80** for reviewing every chapter! *clap*

Review.

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

"I need to ask you something about Happy Sky." Clay was suddenly very serious. I didn't like the seriousness. He always demanded answers out of me when he got that way.

I gulped, "What?" Deep down I knew what he was going to ask me about Happy. Happy didn't hide the over protectiveness of me. He didn't care what anyone thought about him, even if people found his attraction to a 16 year old girl wrong. Hell I didn't care either but I knew he would be in trouble.

"I know he...cares for you in a way a man his age isn't supposed to." I frowned at his choice of words. He was talking as if Happy was a dangerous man...well he was but not to me.

"So what if he does? There's no harm in that." I quickly defended. I liked that he _cared_ for me.

Clay narrowed his eyes at me. "I don't need no trouble that involves the cops. If someone finds out and reports it he'll go to prison. Do you understand that Skylar?" His voice was strained. He wanted to yell at me for sounding so _naive. _

_"_Yeah Clay I do. You don't think I've thought about this already? Fuck I'm not stupid." I hissed out, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Don't-."

Gemma interrupted him before he said something that would start an arguement between us, "I need to talk to her alone Clay. Go get Hap." There was no objecting to Gemma. He just sighed, clearly irritated, but left the room shutting the door none too gently behind him. Gemma was an odd woman to me. She was okay with how the club was. I guess you had to be to be able to endure the lifestyle. I mean, Clay did some pretty dangerous stuff along with her son. Both of them could end of dead on a run and she would have to live with the grief. She was odd but strong and loving. A real mother.

"Clay's right Sky." She started. "If the both of you do something, it'll have to be kept quiet in public. Do you think you can handle that?" There was another question beneath that one. She was asking me if I could handle being with Happy and the club because you just don't get the biker, you get everyone in you're life.

"Yeah." I told her, "I can."

She smiled at me. "Not like he was going to let you go." She laughed.

I chuckled. "Thanks Gemma."

"For what?" She asked.

I smiled at her, "Everything you've done."

She kissed my forehead. I smiled happily. "Happy should be coming in a few seconds."

Gemma walked to the door when it suddenly opened to reveal the large form on the man who killed my father. His face was hard, like always. He looked as if he were still a bit upset by something. Was it about Danny? Had he told him something? I leaned back against the fluffy pillow, aware of the stare of Happy. Gemma left, leaving us to have our much needed talk. Once the door shut, my stomach started to twist. It was just me and Happy now. He moved closer to me, standing just a few feet from my bed.

I stared at my hands that I once again folded in my lap. How was I going to ask him questions if I could barely even look at him? If I was normal, there would be something wrong with the killer of my father standing in my hospital room. Well I wasn't normal so there wasn't anything completely wrong with Happy in here with me.

"Clay said you wanted me so here I am." His rough voice was comforting. He was calm again.

"You killed him." I stated. There was no question about it. He nodded to me. "I needed him to answer something and now, I'll never know." Anger seeped into my words. I was upset that he got off so easily without having to face me, his victim in all this.

"You wanted to know why." I looked at him quickly. How did he know? Was it that obvious?

"How did you know?" He got closer, towering over me. He leaned down, his mouth near my ear. I shivered at the way his breath ghosted over me. My eyes found his and we shared a quiet tense moment. Danny had told him why, told him what he would never be able to tell me."Do you need to know?" He asked with a darker tone than before.

His question made me think. Did I need to really know? Would the answer made what he did to me any different? "I..."

He laid his head against mine. "Do you _want_ to know?"

There was a simple answer.

...Did I?

...Yes...

...Did I really?

"...No."

I didn't w_ant_ to know what Danny's excuse was because everything he did, there was no excuse. He hurt me in ways that could never be forgotten.

"You don't have to worry about him anymore." He growled in my ear, pressing his lips softly against my neck. I smiled. He was right. I was free of Danny now. I was alive. The promise of death, a promise he couldn't keep.

Happy turned my head, crushing his lips to mine. The kiss wasn't intense or possessive. It was careful and tender. Unlike the man before me. I kissed back, wrapping my arms around his neck. We forgot where we were.

Happy broke the kiss first, staring me in the eyes. "Doc said you can leave in 30 minutes."

"Thank God." I huffed out, letting him go and flopping back down on the bed.

He chuckled. "I didn't forget about you're _punishment_."

He laughed loudly when I covered my face with my hands. He was still going to _punish_ me and the bad thing was, I didn't know what his punishment was.

-o-

-o-

An hour later, I was finally out of the hospital and back in my room. Gemma drove me home and I was glad, Happy wouldn't be able to _punish_ me like he said he would. I sat on the edge of my bed, resting my head in my hands. Everything seemed so weird. I no longer had to worry about Danny or dying a painful death. I no longer had to be on guard and be wary of the people around me. Tammi stayed in the hospital, making sure she was okay and that she healed okay. She wouldn't be back on her feet for a few days. Missing more school.

School! Ugh.

I had forgotten that I would have to start school again tomorrow. Hell I had only been to school a few times since arriving in Charming. Groaning, I let myself fall to the floor. Hurt a bit but passed. How was I supposed to face everyone again? I couldn't be normal no matter how much I tried. Tammi was right, normal was not for us. We had seen too much and been through too much to ever be normal.

I always wondered how life would have been if I could lead a _normal_ life. At my age I would be worried about boys, school, clothes, money. I sat in the dark, like I had when I was in my unconscious state. I still couldn't get over the fact at how real it all seemed. How much darkness clouded my mind. I could hear people downstairs, laughing and talking loudly. Almost comforting in some way. It was another morning after the interaction with Danny. I had missed school again today making the homework catch up rate go higher than I wanted.

Hopefully I could get back on track. I really didn't want to repeat Junior year.

In my room, there was absolutely nothing to do. There was no TV, no MP3 to listen too, no phone as if I could talk to 'friends'. I hadn't spoken to Lacey in a long time. I wondered how she was doing in school. Was Tessa still bothering her?

My thoughts drifted back to my dream. I felt my cheeks heat up at the image planted in my head. I was thinking of what Happy would do and I knew I shouldn't have. He wasn't going to risk his own ass to be with me. No man was that stupid. I was jail-bait and he knew that. Hell they all knew that fact. Still, I wouldn't have minded if it was Happy who was my first, even if he was older than me by a lot. Then when Kip had said he heard noises, that had caused me to be even more embarrassed.

"Skylar you have a visitor!" Gemma yelled to me from down the hall. I hoped off my bed, speeding out of my room. I never had visitors before. My feet padded against the wood as I raced towards the staircase. I could hear people talking and then I spotted her.

"Lacey!" She grinned at me and I rushed to hug her. She met me halfway, wrapping her arms around me as I wrapped mine around her.

"Hey Sky." She said back after we parted. She then handed me a folder of paper. "Homework you missed." I groaned but thanked her. I didn't want to do any work. "I'll see you later Sky. Bye Gemma, Clay." Lacey said, waving me bye as she walked towards the door and out the house.

"Good kid." Gemma said nodding. "Oh and she left you a number." She handed me a sticky note with Lacey's number on it. A first number from a friend. I was grinning as I sat down at the table, after searching for a nearby pencil and began to do my work.

Things were heading on a good path...


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Updates will be slow because of school unless I get more reviews and then my motivation rises.

Enjoy and review.

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

The homework Lacey had been so kind enough to drop off to me, was hard shit.

I never felt such pain in my head from all the thinking I was forced to do. I had pages and pages for Trig, writing from English, more thinking and writing for Physics, and papers from World History. Did my teachers hate me _this_ much? Sure felt like they did. I took nearly the whole day trying to get the homework I needed done for tomorrow and pushing aside the other stuff, planning my day ahead of schedule. I was overworked. Very overworked.

Gemma hung around me for the most part, chuckling as she watched me work and giving me some snacks here and there. She would check to see how far along I had gone or trying to coax me into taking a much needed break. I refused each time she told me because I had to get all this done. Answers and responds to some questions came quickly and I was surprised by how much I knew. Danny always took so much of my time. He gave me an education because he refused to 'make a killer who was stupid'. I guess I had to thank him some, if not for his push for me to be smart even if just for him, I would have given up on school a long time ago.

At 7 in the night, I was finally fed up with the constant thinking and writing. My wrist was killing me and my eyes couldn't focus anymore. Most of what I saw was jumbled letters. After being so long without school, I was _so_ very exhausted. "I'm headin' to bed!" I shouted closing the last of my books. I rested my head in my hands, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I didn't want to fall asleep on the table.

Gemma chuckled at me. "It's only 7." She told me. I shrugged. "Sleep is callin'." I packed up my things, caring all the books in my arm and upstairs to my bedroom. How was school going to turn out? I was gone for so long and now Danny's dead. I could be _normal_ but the question is...do I want to be?

I fell asleep as soon as my body hit the bed. I curled into a ball, wrapping myself in the blanket and saying goodbye to the world.

-o-

Only night wanted me awake.

After I fell asleep, I woke up 4 hours later, still tired and annoyed that I couldn't go back to sleep. My mind was full of so many thoughts that my body just wouldn't go down unless my mind did too. Most of the thoughts were, sadly, on the death of a man who didn't give a shit about me. Even if he was so cruel, part of me felt disturbed by the idea that I was _happy_ for him to be dead. That part was the daughter.

The part that felt happy was the almost-killer and survivor. Danny nearly killed me if he hadn't been stopped. So why did I still feel so sad?

I was sitting with my feet on the bed and my arms crossed over my chest, blanket draped over my shoulders. There was no light coming from under the door so I assumed everyone was asleep.

How was Edgar handling all this? Sure he knew by now Danny was dead. He knew it was my fault but did he know why? I hadn't seen him for such a long time. Did he know I was his sister? Edgar was a nice boy. He knew right from wrong but he also knew how to please Danny. He did what Danny told him to do with no questions asked. Though he would ask later when the time had passed. Safer that way, less chance of being exploded on.

My eye lids were growing heavier by the second. I scooted down until I was laying fully on my back. My body ached in a few places but after a couple seconds I could feel the exhausted seep into my core. I passed out at 12:54 a.m.

Shit I wasn't going to make it to school on time. Nope, not again.

-o-

Just like I suspected.

You'd think Gemma would be kind enough to wake me up if my alarm didn't. You'd think she be that kind of motherly woman. Well, she was and she did wake me up. Only, I wasn't being the cooperating one. She managed to wake me up at 7:10, giving me 30 minutes to get ready and out the door. I woke up quickly, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. Gemma left my room and I all I did was blink and fall back on the bed, sleep taking me back to where I loved.

And that's how I got to be two hours late to school. By the time I was up, both Gemma and Clay had already gone to work, thinking I was almost done and heading out. If I had told Clay to give me a ride, I would have been up and about, getting to school early instead of very late.

Rushing to school was never a good thing. There's always something forgotten at home. Don't you just hate when you forget the _very important_ piece? And it's not like I could just head back. I was nearly at the school doors when a thought hit me to check my school bag. For some reason, even with all the books, the bag still felt lighter than I assumed it would be. I reached into my open bag, hand searching for the folder I _thought_ should be inside.

Problem. It wasn't.

Fuck...no...fuck!

I forgot the folder of homework I spend all day yesterday doing. Now that just damn well sucked ass! I screamed out my frustrations in my hands, huffing and finally feeling the calmness washing over me. Calmness was key.

My eyes looked at the double doors of the school, my feet staying planted on the ground as I stared. Did I really want to go in? Hell I wasn't normal. I was so abnormal it wasn't funny. I couldn't just go inside and act like I was one of those girls who chatted so causally with friends or learned in class. I couldn't be like that so why force myself? What was I going to get out of this? My brain screamed education. I would be doing something that would help me later in life.

Another part of myself screamed nothing. Absolutely nothing. I had no idea what I would do with my life because for so long I thought I would die before I reached adulthood. And now that, that fate changed I had no direction in life. Of course, I still wanted to be educated enough to live, just didn't know how to do that.

My feet choose the destination for me. I was walking from school, headed to someplace. School just wasn't for me and I had to get that through my head. Along with Gemma and Clay's.

-o-

I ended up at the park, out of all places. The trees shaded me from the sun as I sat on the grass. I hitched my knees to my chest, bag beside me, leaning back against the bark of the giant tree. I glanced all around me, sighing content with the peace. The birds chirped and cars passed by. Peace and quiet, a moment that was just mine.

I even shut my eyes feeling sleepy again. The cool morning breeze cut through me, chills running up my spine, a pleasurable yet uncomfortable at the same time. It was then did I notice everything become so dark. I knew I wasn't asleep yet, most times I could tell when I fell out on my own. This wasn't one of those times.

"Gemma and Clay aren't going to be too happy 'bout this Skylar."

Don't you just hate it when the person you lest expect to show up, shows up and startles you to a heart attack? That's exactly what Happy did to me. He always startled me some way.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: I'm so sorry my updates have been so slow but I've got so much to do now. Hopefully I can get the next chapter up soon. Please review and let me know what you all think.

Enjoy.

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

Happy standing over me, his frame towering over me both as I sat and when I stood made me feel small. I didn't like to feel small, made me think I was weak. I wasn't. I met his dark orbs, my shoulders tensing as I tried to think of what to reply. He had the same hard look he always had on and he stood the same too, tall and proud. A posture I still hadn't mastered.

"I don't care." The words left me as soon as I opened my mouth. I hadn't meant to say anything to him and somehow the words slipped. Not that I was lying. I truly didn't care anymore. School and life was complicated for me. I had no way to pass my time and I had no way of living without fear. Fear was my guidance because with it, I knew what to do and how to do it. Now, I had no idea what or when to do something.

Happy raised his brow at me, "That's what you think kid." He replied with a hard tone. I narrowed my eyes at him. What he all of a sudden knew what I thought? I was just over worked. The past weeks events just now catching up to me. I was feeling for the need to have a fight with someone, even him if I could, and I knew I was going to cross a line with him. Soon. Very soon.

"Now you think you know what I'm thinking?" I hissed out crossing my arms across my chest and glaring at him. His face hardened at the way I spoke. He didn't like that.

"Don't start something with me." He warned and I just smirked. That's exactly what I wanted. I had energy that needed a release and he was going to get me that, knowing or not.

I stepped closer to him on instinct because of the warning. I hated doing what I was told. So when I got the chance to rebel, I did regardless of the consequences. He was going to have to learn this small fact about me soon or he wasn't going to last. "Or what?"

He reacted quicker than I expected. In a matter of seconds I was pressed up against a tree, Happy right against me, his pelvis pressing against mine in a tight painful pinch. I winced bracing my hands on his chest. He grabbed my hands though before I could get a good position to push him off. The grip on my hands was tight, not bruising tight but warning tight. My back was pressed hard against the bark, Happy's breath near my ear. He was so close. So close in public.

Yet, it was so quiet around. No wanderers or cars passing. Just silence.

His other hand was running down my spine very slowly. Chills rushed up my spine. My heart beat wildly in my chest. I held in my breathing, gulping and shifting uncomfortably. The position he put me in was definitely not one I enjoyed. Suddenly his hand palmed my ass.

I stiffened. He grinned against my ear, chuckling low. "Or I'll do something you might not like." He replied in his rough tone. More chills raced down my spine.

"Like what?" I questioned him, not sure why I was pushing him.

He pressed his lips to my neck and I smiled a bit. I enjoyed his attention even if I provoked him into this position. "You have no idea what I can do to ya kid." He whispered pulling away from me, giving us both space to ourselves. I remained silent. Part of me knew he wouldn't be like a normal lover person. He had a rough exterior that sometimes collided with his interior. Wasn't a bad thing though. He was tough and protective. Two things I wanted.

"Hap..." I took a few steps closer to him, watching as he stared at me waiting for me to continue talking. My arms wrapped around his waist and I laid my head on his chest. He stiffened, not used to the affection I was giving him or so I assumed that's why. "I don't know what to do anymore." Everything was so confusing now.

"Sky." He spoke with a softer tone than I was used to. Softer but with his rough tone. I kept my eyes on his leather cut. "Look at me Sky." It was an order so I slowly looked up at him.

"You can do whatever the fuck you want now." He told me, bringing his face down to mine. "He can't do shit to stop you now."

And it was in that moment that my life was decided.

I could do what I want now. Nobody could tell me otherwise. I was in control. Danny was **not **going to control me even after death. I refused to let him have that.

"I need you to take me to see Edgar."

"Who the fuck is Edgar?" Happy demanded from me. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Edgar Moore." I replied with a shake of my head and a look that asked if he was dumb. "Danny's son." Again he didn't respond, just gave me the hard look of his inner killer. "He's my brother Happy and I wanna see him!" I hissed out annoyed.

"You wanna see the son of a man who tried to kill you?" He questioned me towering over me again.

"No." It was a haste reply because for one, I wasn't going to **see** the son of a man who tried to kill me. And two, I was going to see **my **brother to try to form some sort of sibling bond with him. I was probably the only one who cared about him. His mother, our mother, didn't give a shit about anyone else. Might have been a stupid decision seeing as I was the reason for Danny's death. Hell, Edgar should be happy that he was alive. He was **not **Danny's son but Danny died before that small fact could be revealed to him. "I'm going to see my brother."

He smirked at my response as if that was the one he was waiting for. "Come on." He pulled me along, pushing me onto the back of his bike. Rolling my eyes, I seated behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist.

Today was the first day of my new life. One that wouldn't be full of fear or regret. I would move forward and never look back.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Another short chapter. Please review and I will have the next chapter posted quicker. Enjoy.

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

He rode me to the clubhouse ignoring the simple fact that Gemma and Clay were both there and that I was supposed to be in school. Well, I wouldn't go back even if they made me but I was not in the mood for one of their lectures. I just wanted to be able to make my own decisions and if that included no school, so be it. Happy parked in his usual spot, backing up to line up the bikes. I waited until he stopped moving to get off.

"I'm goin' to talk to Clay." Happy told me getting off the bike after me. "Don't do anything." He warned but I couldn't help but chuckle. Something always happened when I was left on my own. He seemed to catch onto that fact. I watched him walk into the clubhouse, where I assumed the Sons were at because the working garages were empty. I sat on his bike, resting against the handle. I was nervous. What was I going to say to Edgar? I knew I wanted to see him but for what I was still unsure of. Maybe I just wanted to still feel like I had family. The need to belong still strong.

The clubhouse door opened quickly, jerking me from my thoughts. I stared at Clay's hard look. He was pissed. "What the hell Sky? You're supposed to be in school." He hissed out walking to me. I stood up.

"Yeah but I decided not to go." I replied keeping myself calm.

He snorted, "No shit." I rolled my eyes at his response. "And now Happy tells me you wanna see Danny's son? What are you thinking?" I glared at Happy who seemed un-fazed by the look. Well he wasn't Killer for nothing.

"No I want to see my brother." I did my best to keep the calm tone. "I have that right as his sister."

Clay sighed. "Kid you're going to get hurt."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I'm not a kid!" Everyone thought I was such a child and that angered me more than anything else. I been through more than some 'kid' should have to and yet here they were calling me kid. "You can't stop me from seeing him Clay." My tone was harsher, he noticed as did Happy.

Clay crossed his arms. "Oh really now? You think I won't do something." Silence. "Fuck get inside the clubhouse I'm not dealing with this shit today." I remained where I stood annoyed that he thought I would just listen to him. "Now!" He bellowed and I huffed. This was not fair. All I wanted was to see Edgar and I couldn't even have that. I pushed passed Clay, ignoring his loud warning. I opened the clubhouse door and slammed it shut behind me, slamming the door right in Happy's face.

In a second a hand clamped down on my shoulder and pushed me against the wall. I let out a yell of protest earning the attention of the other Sons in the room. "Jesus Hap calm down." A voice said. I wasn't able to make out any of the voices because the look on Happy's face was all I could see, hear, and feel. He looked upset with me, his hard orbs staring down into mine. His body pressing close but not too close. His grip was tight too sure to leave marks if he didn't let go soon.

He leaned in close ignoring Jax's yells for him to let me go. "I told you not to do anything." The growl at the end of the sentence startled me. Was he angry? Happy pulled from me, giving me room to breath on my own.

"Clay wants you all at work." Happy said smirking at the groans of the other Sons. One by one they filed out of the room until the only ones left being me, him, Juice, and Kip.

Now I had no choice but to be near Happy. I was angry at him as much as I was at Clay. I could see my brother if I wanted to, I did not need their damn permission. I just needed help. Clay and them saw Edgar last therefore they _had_ to know where he was now unless his mother came to take him back. I doubted that. She didn't love him too much.

Happy glanced over at me. And then he made his way to me.

Great...


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: Sorry this took a long time. I'm glad to know people still want to read this story. Here it is so please review. Next chapter will be longer and more interesting. Enjoy.

**Chapter twenty-eight**

I tensed up where I sat as Happy stalked towards me. It was times like this that I wished everyone was around in the clubhouse. Besides Kip and Juice, both who just spared a glance my way, there was no other. Juice and Kip wouldn't dare cross Happy's way. Nobody would dare get in the Killer's way, not if they wanted to live. The only one, in my opinion, who Happy would listen to was either Tig or Clay. Tig was his best friend and Clay was President.

Happy sat on the stool beside me, his hard eyes on me. It took me a lot not to break our gaze. "Do you want to see him?"

I nodded. "He's my brother Hap, I can't just not see him." It was guilt at knowing he had come this far forced, gotten taken to where ever the hell he was, and left alone.

"He's at Social Services. Trying to locate his mother." He told me. I snorted. She wasn't going to come. She didn't care much for him. He was her ticket in and now since Danny was dead, she didn't need Edgar anymore.

A part of me felt better knowing that even if I wasn't wanted, I was never to be used. I was never given fake affection so I never felt the sadness I was sure Edgar felt. He lived a life that was forced on him, like I was, but he was born for it. Every fiber in me that was used for killing, Danny forced on me. Edgar would have the burden of knowing he was born for the job of taking over the 'family business' whether he was ready or not.

Then the other part of me was miserable. What was the point of keeping me around if I was never to be 'useful' to anyone? Why did Danny feel the need to teach me something that I would never use? Well, I did use it, that one time, and it was against the very men he sent to come kill me. The question eating me inside was the hardest one to answer because Danny was dead and I didn't need to hear the excuse he had. He hurt me in ways unimaginable. There was no reason for him to have done anything he did to me.

Maybe that's why Happy refused to tell me what Danny had confessed to him. Deep down Happy knew just how fragile I really was. Even I knew I wasn't as tough as I was made out to be. I was cracking slowly on the inside, the incidents here and there were causing me to feel a weight that I wasn't sure would ever be lifted.

"Do you think he ever loved me?"

There it was. The question that also plagued me. Danny never showed me love, never taught me how love was supposed to feel. Love was always just a word that held no meaning. Fathers cared about their children. Fathers didn't always beat on their child or neglect them. So why did he bother to keep me? Was that his form of love, keeping me alive? Some would say yes others no. Most of my days were torture and only a select few were actually better ones.

Happy stared at me for a long moment, his face hard and his eyes narrowed at me as his mind raced to find an answer. I was okay with a no, it would answer my question. If he said yes, the anger would come forth and I wouldn't be able to stop it. I kept his gaze wanting to have the question answered finally and put my mind to ease.

"Yes."

And then it came. The tidal wave of emotions I feared would come from the response. My entire frame quivered as I tried to deal with the anger and confusion along with the pain in my heart. Tears filled my eyes and I did my best to hold them in. I was not going to cry in front of him again, not again. I had done it too much already. I kept my hands in my lap, rubbing my fingers together in an attempt to control myself.

Happy grabbed my hands and jerked me to him. He managed to pull me off the stool and into his hold, his lips by my ear, breath hitting me and causing me to shiver. For a moment, I believed, he forgot where we were or he just didn't care. He kept a grip on my hands, making sure I wouldn't be able to get away. "Don't you hold it in." He whispered to me. "I don't care if you cry." I shook my head and his hands instantly grabbed my face, keeping me still and locking our eyes.

"He loved you enough not to kill you."

The tears burned, a stinging sensation that just wouldn't go away. So I let them fall. I cried for the millionth time in front of Happy yet he didn't seem to give a damn.

"That's not love." I murmured trying to pull away from him but Happy wasn't letting go of me. His hands went to my shoulders, a tight grip so I wouldn't be able to evade him. "It's not."

Happy nodded to me, agreeing slightly. "Now you know it."


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and for waiting patiently for this chapter. Hope it turns out good and please review. Enjoy.

**Chapter Twenty-nine**

Talking to Edgar was going to take days.

Happy and Clay both were working hard to get me in to see my brother before my mother came down to get him. It wasn't so easy even though I was a blood relative to see him. Since I first escaped from Danny's hold, I was on the 'missing person's' listing and that was trouble. Coming to Charming had made things worse because if I was found with Gemma and Clay, they could be arrested for harboring a supposed runaway. I didn't want to get people into trouble but that's what I seemed to be most good at.

My mother would be the happiest woman if I was found alive. If that happened she could easily send for someone to kill me and then take everything for herself like the greedy, self-centered bitch she was. I wondered if Edgar even had a _mother_. Sure he had some kind of father but did she really care enough about Edgar. I doubted that but he was always the Favorited child. Having some sort of affection from a cold hearted bitch and a sadistic murdering monster. Even though I knew the real _them_ I still envied Edgar. He wouldn't understand but I wanted him to know what Danny had been up to with me.

He needed to know the truth.

The truth of our family and the truth of his birth because he was _not_ my full-blooded brother and that was a _fact._

* * *

"What do you mean you're quiting school?" Okay...maybe that hadn't been the right way to have told Gemma but I was going to be honest with her and with honesty came the blunt words.

"School isn't for me. I'm going to take my GED and there. I'll have some sort of education." Gemma didn't look happy. Actually she kept on this hard look for a very long while after I said that to her. I preferred awkward silence over dead, staring silence any day. Why did she have to be so damn stubborn when it came to me being educated? Wasn't it enough that I was going to _try_ instead of just dropping out like I planned? Nope, not to her it didn't.

Clay had left a long ass time ago and now I knew why. He was leaving me to deal with his stubborn wife knowing he could do nothing about this, even if he did agree with me. So this is what it felt like to having a loving mother. Very stubborn to agree with but worth it in the end.

After a few more minutes of pure silence, Gemma let out a long sign and stared back at me with a softer look. "Do you really want to quit?" The serious tone was still there but she was giving me the final choice. She and I both knew I had to make this final decision. She knew how hard it was for me to fit it. School wasn't going to be for me. I just couldn't act normal. I might as well be labeled crazy from everything I experienced.

For a few minutes after this, I thought.

Was I really going to make this life changing choice? I never thought life could be this complicated. My mind already formed the word yes but I just couldn't process it enough to actually voice out my answer or nod my head to her. Before when I lived with Danny, every choice was out of my hands, already made for me, or just never given. Now I had to make my own, see the choices, and reach for everyone of those that seemed so far away from me.

"I'm not quiting." I told her and she sighed relieved but that's not what I was telling her.

"Oh thank god-."

"I'm quiting school but I'm not quiting." She raised her brows at me, curious as to what I was saying. It didn't make much sense to her, hell it wasn't making much sense to me either but I just kept on talking, the words coming out my mouth naturally, "I'm going to be something in a matter of years. I'm not quiting just..." I searched for a word or a phrase to end my sentence.

Gemma smiled at me for once since we first started this conversation an hour ago. Did she know what I was trying to get at? She didn't help me just nodded to me to continue because she knew I had something to finish that sentence with.

"I"m just taking charge of my life." _for once in my goddamn life_. I wanted to add but it didn't seem necessary. Gemma knew.

"Good girl." She praised me and I gazed at her shocked for a moment. I was being praised. Praised for taking charge. Praised for being me.

I smiled at her, a warm big smile, feeling good inside now.

So...that's what it felt like to be proud of.

* * *

A few hours later I threw myself on the bed, stretching on the full mattress tiredly. I didn't do much to be tired but I was. Maybe it was the relief of knowing I no longer had someone breathing down my neck, demanding me to be someone I wasn't, forcing me to be molded into something I didn't want. I was tired because I was finally free.

Oh freedom...

"Skylar." I sat up quickly staring at the person standing in my doorway. I stared at Clay giving him my full attention.

"Yes?"

"Wednesday 10:30am. In the morning Wednesday Hap's going to pick you up so make sure to be ready."

I smiled at him thanking him for his troubles and then he disappeared closing my bedroom door while he was at it.

"Edgar you're going to know my hell." I whispered to myself reaching up with my hand and touching my shoulder a bit in the back, feeling the edge of one of the old scars.


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: Hope this chapter is good. Sadly the last chapter only had 2 reviews. Please review. Enjoy..

**Chapter Thirty**

Wednesday.

It was finally Wednesday and I couldn't been more nervous.

I didn't understand why I kept getting this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach, knots and twists as if something wrong was going to happen soon. I only hoped this meeting went smoothly though nothing since I arrived in Charming has went smooth as I wanted it to. Why should this be any different?

Like Clay had told me, Happy was the one to pick me up from the house and take me over to where I was going to meet my younger brother. Being alone in the house with Happy for about 30 minutes, seeing as he arrived a bit earlier than planned and I was still dressing, being my slow ass self in the morning, things were quite awkward between us. I didn't even know what to call us. If there wasn't even that.

Sure we kissed so many times in ways that would make us seem like we were together but were we really? Would a relationship with a man who was about 10 years older really work in society now? I knew people would think him a _pedophile_ and that could get him into so much trouble, I truly just didn't care anymore about anything. I wasn't going to get myself stressed out over trying to make society happy while myself miserable.

So I decided to talk to him about this as I started to put on my eye liner in the bathroom. "Hap can you come up for a sec?" I called out to him, my voice a bit wavy worried about how things would plan out. Happy's footsteps were loud but even as he marched up the stairs to where I was. He leaned against the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest, staring at me, his eyes roaming me, dark orbs staring. I ran the tip of the pencil under my eye ignoring Happy's presence, trying not to stare at the killer even as he stared at me. I ran the pencil under my eye a few times before going to switch to the other.

"What do you want?" He sounded a bit irritated at me.

"What are we?" I asked running the pencil under my other eye a few times and blinking, leaning forward to check if I had both even or not. I did my best not to look at him as he contemplated on the answer. If he didn't even know what we were then how was this going to work. I was so confused.

Happy pushed himself off the doorway coming towards me with slow steps that made me stop what I was doing and look at him through the mirror. Happy had a dark look in his eyes and I gulped seeing that hungry look in his eyes I knew would cause trouble for the both of us. He pressed himself against me, pushing me hard against the sink. I braced myself looking into the mirror still at him. He placed his hands on top of mine and leaned forward, his hard chest flush against my back. His face was against my neck and he placed little kisses here and there causing me to bite my lip but I didn't move.

"Hap..." I muttered low. He then whirled me around, forcing my back against the sink and pressed us close again, gripping my face in his hands and crushing our lips together in a bruising tight kiss. He gave me one of those passionate kisses only he could give that also showed me his dominating character. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him impossibly closer. I _loved_ this. i wanted _more_ but it couldn't happen. Just couldn't. Especially not in Gemma's bathroom.

His kisses were breath taking and we parted just once to get much needed air back into our lungs. I was sure my face was flushed and my lips a bit redder than usual. Happy smirked, and leaned down again, his mouth near my ear.

"You're _mine_." I sucked in a breath of air caught off by how he sounded, the sureness of his tone and the way his raspy voice said mine was enough to prove what he said true. I caught the attention of a killer and now I was marked.

I cocked my head at him blinking a few times as I tried to wrap my head around what was happening and the words that were threatening to spill forth that would forever seal the bonding of me to him. My mouth was parted a bit, my lips dry and in need of the contact I knew he wanted to give me. "Show-."

If not for Happy's cell to suddenly ring I was sure to have said something that I would regret later. I was about to give Happy a challenge. If I was really his he was going to have to show me and that he would do. And that's exactly what I was afraid he would do. If he did _show me_ then he would have had to cross a boundary that neither of us would be able to return to, ever again.

Happy flipped open his prepaid and moved, putting distance between us. "Yeah we're just about ready to leave. Yeah Clay I know."

I stared down at the floor ashamed of what I was thinking about Happy. He didn't want a kid but then he was sure showing me he wanted me. "Come on. Clay's gonna meet us there." I nodded to Happy and followed behind him all the way downstairs. I slipped on my shoes and grabbed my sweater and we headed out into more trouble I was sure.

* * *

Happy enjoyed me riding behind him. I knew he did. I mean, what kind of guy didn't enjoy having a girl press against them while they rode someplace? I didn't know what type of guy who didn't. Except if they were gay...but that was different. The silence between us was amazing considering we shared one of _those_ kisses in the bathroom and almost went too far. God this was bad.

He sped up not caring that I was behind him in fright. He seemed to enjoy it actually but because I would squeeze on his mid section in fright. Damn him.

We pulled up in front of a large building right beside Clay on his bike. He was rubbing his hands for a second before he noticed us coming and put his gloves back on. His arthritis was getting worse. "Listen Sky. It's going to be a quick see, chat, and go. We can't stay too long and I know if we do you'll start something you won't be able to finish." I glared at Clay annoyed and slightly appalled he would think something like that.

"I do not start things." I hissed out earning a look from both him and Happy. I hopped off Happy's bike and followed Clay inside, knowing Happy was watching me walk and I felt proud knowing he enjoyed to watch but slightly embarrassed at the same time.

Once inside the large building, Clay headed to the front desk with me not too far behind. The inside was spacious, a small area in the corner with seats: the waiting room. I stood behind Clay with my head slightly bowed so people wouldn't be able to quickly recognize who I was. Precaution.

"I'm here to see Edgar Moore." Clay said to the woman behind the counter.

"Name please." She replied grabbing a clipboard in front of her.

"Clay Morrow." Her eyes roamed the list and when she spotted his name.

She smiled up at him and got up from her seat. "I'll take you both to him." So we ended up following the bubbly woman down a long hall and into a room full of kids, all around the same age, I would say 10-11 years old.

I could spot him from the entire group. He was so young but he had such dark blue eyes, not the ones I had last seen such a long time ago. Did something happen? He was sitting near the window, looking out as if he were a prisoner. "Edgar? Edgar you have two visitors." Even with her bright voice he still didn't bother turning around to greet us. I glanced at Clay and he nodded to me already knowing what i was silently asking him.

I slowly made my way to him, eyeing the boy who was my half-brother. He stood so rigid and tense i was amazed he didn't jump when my hand landed on his shoulder. Though he did shrug it off and say not to touch him. Where was the quiet confused boy I once knew?

"Edgar." His name rolled off my tongue in a stern voice. He tensed up even more than before, his body slowly turning to me. His eyes locked on mine and I could see the relief in them, of finally seeing a familiar face but then I saw _Danny_ in his eyes.

"It's you're fault I'm here."

Danny got to him. In the weeks I was gone, Danny had managed to do something to my younger brother. I flinched when he said those words. His words were true. If Danny hadn't wanted to kill me so much then he wouldn't have had to been dragged out here just to see it.

"Its Danny's fault." I ground out. "Remember that." He had no right to blame me still. His supposed father was at fault. I was just the reason for him to be at fault.

"No its all yours!" He yelled and I covered his mouth with my hand, feeling all the stares on me. Clay cleared his throat telling me to calm him down now or we'd have to go all in one shot.

Edgar glared at me. "I'm going to tell you something _Edgar_." His attitude with me was getting me on edge. I didn't care what he went through but if he kept on getting loud with me we were going to have a problem.

_"_Everything Danny has said about me, to you, were _lies_. Danny was nothing but damn liar." His hand gripped the hand on his mouth, his nails digging into my skin for me to let go. I didn't. This was nothing. "I am you're sister. I am you're family. I do not deserve to die and I will not go back."

His eyes widened a bit at my responses. All the words Danny had been putting into Edgar's mind, he had done the same to me only I wasn't going to listen. I choose. Now he had to.

My hand fell from his mouth. "She's going to come get me." He spoke with a smug look. This young boy wasn't my brother anymore...

I raised my head at him a bit, keeping a stern look while he spoke to me. "When she does she'll come _get_ you _too_."

I huffed with a smirk, surprised at his guts. "We'll see about that one. You're just like him." I said disgusted. And then I let out a laugh. It wasn't one of those happy laughs but more of a sudden realization chuckle.

"And he isn't even you're _father_."

Clay and I left after that. I walked away, leaving Edgar stunned and still at his spot at the window. It was no use. Edgar was brain washed and I was still in trouble.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Second story I've updated after so long! I hope this is good and I get alot of positive reactions. I have an idea of where the story is going to go so I will hopefully be updating again soon just as long as i get reviews. **

**As always read and review :)**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-One**

I stormed out of the building rage and pain filling my being. The anger I felt wasn't to Edgar. His words weren't his, they belonged to Danny and her. The anger fueled my hate for the family forced upon me.

The pain, well that was a whole different reason. I felt betrayed by my brother. I thought he would be different. I thought he would welcome me as his big sister and understand everything that was going on in our family. I hoped he would be different but it seemed like always I was doomed to be disappointed in everyone I cared for.

I hadn't realized the tears running down my cheeks until I felt the cold wind against my face and a slight chill. Why was I crying already? My emotions made no sense to me sometimes. I couldn't understand how I could go from being angry to crying in minutes.

When I told Edgar the secret that had been eating away at me my whole life, a weight was lifted and for a second I felt powerful, like I had power over the lives of someone. In some way I did. Edgar's life revolved around being Dannys son. His life was governed and his actions reflected the thoughts of Danny himself. If he missed the only connection to Danny then where would his life go from there? What would happen as a result of the secret coming out? Danny's whole world was dedicated to giving up his business and life earnings to a son. If Edgar wasn't biologically his then his fortunes would have to go to me as tradition would allow despite my gender.

And my mother. The woman who I despised with all the anger I could muster. She let him treat me as if I was nothing. She let Danny try and train me to become a monster. She allowed my life to almost end and all for the sake of what? Danny was going to find out sooner or late as Edgar grew older and changed. Edgar wouldn't look the same forever. He would go through puberty soon and then Danny will know.

"What happened in there Sky?" Clay sounded pretty worried. He didn't understand why me and Edgar were fighting. Part of me didn't either. Days ago I was excited to meet my brother and explain to him the predicament we were in but it seemed all that excitement went right out the window to be replaced with a sense of dread.

I took a deep breathe in and glanced over at Clay. "It's not over yet Clay."

"What do you mean? Danny is gone. Or course it's over."

I shook my head. "He's gone. But not my mother. She still wants that inheritance money and the only way she will get it is if my brother inherits it."

The more I told him, the more confused he looked. "Why can't he inherit it?"

"Because he's not Danny's son and I'm the first born. Either I prove Edgar is not Danny's biological son or I end up dying in a ditch somewhere even you guys may never find me."

It seems I just can't catch a break. My whole fucking family is just insane.

* * *

Clay took me back to his house, telling me to relax while they went back to the clubhouse to have a sit down In Church. They were going to think of another plan that might put them in more danger. I didn't want to have more burdens over my shoulders than I already had with the bastards I killed.

I felt bad for putting more stress on them than necessary. I could just leave and have them forget all about me. I wasn't doing much to contribute to the Garage, I wasn't going to school anymore, I wasn't even able to deal with my own problems. Was I unable to live on my own? I practically always had someone providing for me. I couldn't keep depending on people to help me. Eventually I would have to grow the fuck up and live alone.

I paced around the house for a while, thoughts going through my head as I tried to put together a plan but failing miserably. I didn't know when my mother would be coming down to get Edgar. I didn't know what she had planned for me knowing she knew who I was staying with now.

At that moment I knew exactly what I had to do no matter how much I wished I might possibly not have to go through with the horribly spontaneous plan. I did my best to go through all the possibilities but all ended up with dreadful outcomes.

So I searched the house for a big duffle bag I could borrow for what I had. I checked Gemma and Clay's room first but found none and then rummaged in the hall closet finding a perfect sized one for me. I rushed to my rented room and gathered all my items.

I tossed the clothes Gemma had bought for me in the bag along with a few items I gained while being in the house with them. I tossed the bag over my shoulder and ran out the room heading down the steps. I headed to the kitchen and opened the tall wooden cabinet doors I once saw Gemma open. I reached up and took the small metal box out. I dropped it on the table and searched for a paper clip. Once I found it, I returned and picked the lock.

I hadn't been expecting to find so much money in the box but I only took about 3grand not wanting to be too greedy.

I headed towards the dining room and found a piece of paper and a pen.

I began writing my apology letter to Gemma anc Clay and explained my reasons for having to do this. I hoped they'd understand. I was doing this for they're own safety. I knew they weren't safe as long as I was here. I didn't want them to think I had just used them because that was not true.

** I've grown to love you both as the parents I wish I had. You two were the only ones who cared enough for me and I'm grateful for it. Please. don' be angry. I just don't want anyone to get hurt anymore. Please. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for taking some of your money. I promise when I get a job I will send you the money back, every penny of it. I'm sorry. Thank you for being there for me when no one else was. Love Skylar.**

I grabbed another piece of paper and began writing a quick note to Happy. I didn't know how he would take the news but I wanted to write him something. He was the one who saved me, who was there with me, and who obviously felt someway about me. The least I could do was this.

**I know you must be upset with me for doing this. I just don't know what to do anymore. I don't want you to get hurt, or anyone for that matter. Please understand. At least now you don't have to deal with me anymore. I won't get in the way of you're needs. I'm sorry. Thank you for helping me. Thank you for making me feel special for once in my life. =Love Skylar.**

Folding the letter, I wrote the name of the people designated to read them. I let the sadness take hold of me for a moment. Would they forgive me? Would my plan work?

Didn't matter, I had to do something.

With that, I walked out of the Morrow home, leaving behind what could have been my second chance at life and the family I never had. Let's hope I made the

right choice this time around. For their sake. For mine too.

I didn't dare turn back because I knew if I did then my plan would fail and I would go crawling back and wait for Clay to tell me what they planned to do this time. I didn't dare let myself feeling anything. If I became numb I might survive the torturous journey into unknown land and people.

In order for me to even get out of Charming I needed looked around the neighborhood for a car that I might steal without being caught. I found a random blue Prius and tried to just open the car door. Out of pure fucking luck the door actually opened and for a moment I was worried this was a trick but I didn't think much of it.

I hopped into the car and started to hot wire the car. Within seconds I managed to get the car on and then off I was in a stolen car with stolen money on to a destination nowhere in mind.

My life.


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: I hope I'm not rushing through this and that this chapter is worth the write/read! Please read and review and enjoy :) Sorry for the long waits, inspiration takes its sweet, sweet time.**

**Recap: Skylar leaves Charming in a stolen car with stolen money from Clay and Gemma in a rush decision after realizing she isn't safe in Charming and neither are the Sons. **

* * *

I drove on for what felt like hours to nowhere in mind. My entire life I had only ventured in one city and then in just a matter of months I took two journeys, both involuntarily necessary, and I feared this trip would end up horribly too.

The entire ride my mind wandered to the people I left behind. Clay and Gemma, strangers, opened up their heart and home to me and I repay them by stealing? The Sons, each who had risked their lives in order to bring me and Charming safety. And in a spur of the moment I leave them all behind because that's what I can do for them. I can finally repay them all for helping me by _running_ away. Story of my fucking life. How could I possibly think this would be the best? Was I that afraid of my mother and the connections she possessed? Yes. If there was one person I feared more than Danny, It's her. The one person who was supposed to protect me was the one person I had to run from for the rest of my life because I dared not to raise a hand against the woman who birthed me, no matter how much she deserved it. I had my morals and no matter how much my life _sucked_ I would never take it out on them personally.

Even so, She would never stop hunting me down but if I stay hidden for as long as possible maybe she would think me dead, or make them believe me to be dead and in the end we both get what we both wanted. I just wanted to _live_ even though my life hasn't even _begun_.

* * *

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

* * *

In less than a day with an one hour break, I made it to Washington. One of the longest and farthest times I had gone and this time I wasn't being chased down to be murdered but rather running from the danger I faced. Eventually I needed to stop _running_ and actually _face_ my problems. Until then this would be my life.

Washington wasn't the best choice but it was the farthest away from Charming I could get in less than a day without bringing more attention. By then I knew the car was reported stolen and I would have to ditch it soon or at least change the license plate before any sensors picked up on me.

I didn't know what part of Washington I was in. I knew very little of other state and much less about their cities. Should have paid more attention in my social science classes from grade school, maybe then I wouldn't have felt like such a target in the new city. Or maybe I should have paid attention to the signs stationed outside the cities.

Either way. I knew nothing and to a person who knew nothing of the world surrounding them meant nothing but danger.

Driving carefully through the city I realized the city was much bigger than Charming. Charming was just a small town with a small population of people who practically knew each other. This, however, seemed to be more of my hometown but not quite.

I found a cheap motel that I could pay for with the little money I grabbed and not waste too much. Just $30 a night didn't seem so bad to me, especially due to my exhaustion and cramps from being in the car for so many hours at a time. I don't know how I did it. I

I keyed in and found the small room almost appealing and mentally challenging. It seemed like the same hotel that…

_No_. _I won't go there. Not again.  
_

I shut the door and made sure to lock it before tossing my bag aside and collapsing on the plain white sheets and pillow. My body instantly started relaxing but the aches were more apparent and painful. How long had I been up? A whole day with barely a 30 minute nap and 12 hours driving? Too fucking long.

I grabbed the pillow and molded it to my body, trying to find the instant asleep spot. Even though I felt beyond exhaustion and I could sleep, my mind was on overload still.

How could I be so stupid and ditch them? How could I survive on my own when all my life I had people "take" care of me. I knew nothing of being responsible, just survival. Survival of the fittest. Kill or be killed. I had no high school diploma. No form of education to get me anywhere in life. No sense of normalcy but I didn't want to be "normal". I craved family and affection and attention but my social skills were nonexistent. I lived alone, grew up alone, and felt alone all my life. Loneliness filled my being and I let out a deep sigh. Loneliness filled my being and I let out a deep sigh.

Solidarity, my best friend and most hated enemy.

It was me, myself, and I once more.

_How fan-fucking-tastic._

* * *

-0-0-0-0-0-

* * *

I passed out on the bed for a long time.

No nightmares plagued me that night, maybe because I was too exhausted or because I wasn't worried about anything like before. The farther away from people I am, the safer they end up being, and the less of a guilty conscious I have. But that didn't make me safe or guarantee anyone's safety, especially my own. After my hour long nap I decided to get up and take a trip around town. It was about 9am, shops opened around that time and I needed to find myself some food and a job. Pronto.

Making sure to grab some money and the keys, I left the room, locking the door behind me and walking towards the stairs. Only my luck to have a room on the second floor. I had more energy this time from the nap and I was walking with a smile. Freedom felt nice. Real nice.

I calmly walked down the metal stairs counting how much money I grabbed, ignoring all the everything around me including the steps which might have been the reason why the next second I found myself falling over unexpectedly and screaming for all it was worth. Why did I have to fall _now_ when I was perfectly fine a while ago?!

"Careful there sweetheart."

I looked up, the sun blaring down in my face blocking me from seeing clearly, into the eyes of a few men. Me being me, I narrowed my eyes at them. I hated pet names like those. I got up brushing off the dirt from my clothes.

The man who spoke was a blondie, a blonde like Tig, with short spiky and messy hair that actually went with him. The guys around him were snickering and not all that important but this guy stuck out to me. Maybe only because of his resemblance to Tig.

"Don't call me sweetheart."

He raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Feisty girl huh."

I walked around him and his buddies eying them in the face, never breaking eye contact. "You have no idea buddy."

Walking fast to "my" car I hadn't realized the man was heading over to me. I opened the car door and was surprised when I heard him talk. "You dropped all this cash." And he dropped the clean unwrinkled hundred bills on the hood of the car. I didn't need to turn and look to know what suspicious look I was getting. I mean, what teen girl has kind of money on them if they aren't whoring themselves out. "By the way, I'm Kozik."

I shook my head. "By the way I'm not legal."

And that was the end of the conversation because I grabbed the bills, crushing them in my palm before nearly tossing myself in the car to ignore his response. I didn't have time to be harassed by some random guy. I made sure to keep my eyes from the window as I turned out of the parking spot and left them.

See, if I had paid a tad bit closer to my surroundings, just decided to give a fuck about where I was, I surely would have packed up my shit and hightailed it out of Tacoma, WA as fast as i could. How could I have not realized? He was right in my fucking face, that _cut_ was right in my fucking face but I was too stupid to even register that _Kozik's_ cut was the same as _his _cut.

If I bothered to notice.

If I had known, _everything_ would have been different and maybe this time different was for the better.


End file.
